Pieces
by Ninde.88
Summary: Gray descargó un puño en la mesa —¿Qué dices, cabeza de cerilla? –pegó su frente contra la de él–, ¿Tal cual está? Una decisión muy lógica, si señor –masticó las palabras, como si le dieran dolor en la boca–. No te has planteado porqué has reaccionado con ella, y no con nadie más, ¿bastardo?, ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir haciendo que no hay nada?
1. Mist

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

**1.- Neblina**

—Mou~ Natsu… –Lucy resopló con suavidad, haciendo que un mechón de su flequillo se balanceara–, deberías ser un poco más precavido.

Esperó ver alguna reacción en el muchacho, parando su tarea momentáneamente para mirarle, obteniendo únicamente un refunfuño de parte de él, mientras seguía mirando con ahínco una de las paredes de aquella habitación. Suspiró por enésima vez, volviendo a su tarea.

Aquella misión, se les había complicado más de lo que esperaban.

En principio, debían reducir a una banda de magos que estaban causando estragos en una provincia no muy lejana. Natsu, Happy y ella habían aceptado el encargo, puesto que Erza, Gray y Wendy, junto a Charle, habían salido a otra misión hacia un par de días. Todo había ido bien, hasta que un desquiciado usuario de magia de corte, los había intentado reducir literalmente a pedacitos.

Su compañero, se había lanzado contra aquel mago con todo lo que tenía, como era habitual en él.

Habían salido vencedores, no sin esfuerzo, aunque obteniendo como recuerdo bastantes cortes; algunos que, de seguro, dejarían cicatriz.

Se mordió el labio con suavidad, al ver el corte que Natsu tenía ubicado en la parte superior de una de sus piernas.

"_Maldito inconsciente"_

Aplicó la pomada con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Y es que, ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser así? Sabía como era. Lo conocía muy bien. Demasiado tal vez... Pero por ese mismo motivo, sufría. Sufría por la idea de que pudiera no salir tan bien parado como siempre esperaban. Porque entonces, ¿Qué haría? Sabia que aquel tema escabroso punzaba en su cabeza desde hacia algún tiempo. Y es que no lo había visto venir.

Bueno, tal vez si. O no…, seguía sin saberlo muy bien. Porque, ¿desde cuando Natsu había crecido tanto para sus ojos? Es cierto que hacia un tiempo habían dejado atrás la adolescencia, para convertirse en jóvenes hechos y derechos. Y Natsu no había sido para menos. Seguía conservando aquella sonrisa suya alegre y socarrona, y aunque ahora lo tuviera un poco más largo, su cabello rosa lo mantenía tan salvaje como siempre.

Pero ahora, Lucy tenía que alzar la cabeza hacia arriba para poder mirarle a la cara. Su espalda, conservando esa firmeza, se había vuelto mas ancha. Los brazos, más firmes y delineados, predominaban en su figura. Su cara, también se había perfilado, con los ojos ardiendo en ese verde jade profundo que, cuando se descuidaba, la dejaban aturdida. Contuvo un suspiro, parando de aplicar la pomada paulatinamente.

Era perfectamente consciente de ello. Sus sentimientos, habían evolucionado sin haberlos podido frenar, de una manera demoledora. Y ella, que siendo más adolescente se había preocupado por las citas, sin saber cuando encontraría a su persona especial. Irónico…

Abrumada, había intentado ocultarlos en lo más profundo de si misma. Porque estaba asustada. ¿Que pasaría si se lo contaba, y el no sentía lo mismo por ella? Levy, con mucha paciencia, le había repetido hasta el cansancio que ella era especial a los ojos de Natsu. _Muy_ _especial_. Pero había decidido estancar el tema. Prefería estar al lado de Natsu que perderlo para siempre, porque eso si que no podría soportarlo.

Saco una de las gasas de la bolsa, desenrollándola con paciencia.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Lucy pegó un leve respingo, y paró momentáneamente su tarea para mirarlo. La había sacado abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Se veía un poco cansado, aunque seguía destilando aquella seguridad que siempre predominaba en él. A veces le daba la sensación de que esa mirada le taladraba.

—Nada –empezó a enrollar la gasa con suavidad encima del corte, para evitar que se infectara. —Deberíamos aprovechar y descansar –vislumbró como Happy se había quedado dormido hecho una bolita encima de la almohada de aquella cama, y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. —La verdad es que no hemos parado hasta hace un rato.

Natsu bufó y apartó la mirada de ella, para posarla nuevamente en la pared.

—Ya te he dicho que estaba bien, podía haber continuado hasta Magnolia. Hubiéramos llegado en unas cuantas horas. Eres tú, la que se ha empeñado en pasar la noche en una pensión.

—¡Estas herido! –Lucy, con la ira subiéndole a la cabeza, se arrodilló encima de la cama para confrontarle a la vez que apretaba el puño–, ¿te has visto detenidamente? –le agarró una de las solapas del chaleco, aguantando a duras penas las ganas de zamarrearle. —Si hubiéramos continuado, ¡podrían haber empeorado! ¿¡Porque tienes que ser tan terco?! –cogió aire con impotencia. —¡Te estoy hablando! –alzó la voz, al ver que él seguía mirando a la pared.

Espero por su respuesta, mas solo obtuvo su silencio. Happy se removió en su improvisado lecho, inquieto, por lo que le dieron ganas de morderse una mano de la frustración. Desde hacía un tiempo, Natsu se había vuelto brusco y hasta un poco distante con ella, cosa que la tenia con los nervios de punta. ¿Por qué se comportaba así con ella? No habían peleado, ni siquiera habían tenido una de sus miles de estúpidas discusiones, y cuando empezó a comportarse así con ella, pensó que era algo temporal. Desde el terrible suceso de la perdida de Igneel, Natsu había estado ensimismado durante un tiempo, aunque luego regreso a lo que, en él, era habitual. Si bien era cierto que sus rasgos habían adquirido un matiz más serio, desde entonces solo relucían cuando la ocasión lo ameritaba.

Preocupada, había consultado hacía solo unas semanas con Gray la actitud de su amigo, el cual se limitó a mirar con profundidad la cerveza de su jarra durante un momento, para luego apoyar una mano en su hombro y, con voz inquieta, decirle que todo iría bien. Ella, que no había querido importunar a su compañero, había esperado pacientemente a que aquella actitud empezara a remitir, y todo volviera nuevamente a la normalidad, con el ambiente ligero y fresco entre ellos. Pero la verdad, es que había ido de mal en peor. Y ya no sabia que hacer.

Soltó con cansancio el chaleco, mientras notaba como le ardían los ojos por aguantarse las ganas de llorar. Bajó la mirada, que se cubrió con su rubio flequillo, y lentamente bajo de la cama. Mecánicamente, reunió algunos utensilios de baño, e impávida, se dirigió al aseo y cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Y el cuarto se volvió a sumir en un silencio sobrecogedor.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Observó por el rabillo del ojo como aquella puerta se cerraba, y quiso destrozar la colcha que estrujaba de manera salvaje con su mano.

Se estaba comportando como un imbecil, y era perfectamente consciente. Pero no podía evitarlo. Tenía tanta ira consigo mismo que, inconscientemente, se lo estaba haciendo pagar a ella también, cuando no tenia culpa de lo que le ocurría. Porque ella, no tenia culpa ninguna de que él la deseara de manera tan indómita de hacia un tiempo atrás. Cuando lo único que deseaba, era deslizar su mano ladrona y comprobar cuan suave era su piel de la espalda.

¡Por un demonio! Había intentado arrancarle la idea de la cabeza de pasar la noche en una pensión, porque, ¡encerrarlo con ella en cuatro paredes no era la cosa más segura en aquellos momentos! No cuando él no terminaba aún por acostumbrarse a aquella ansiedad que le retorcía las venas de tocarla por pura necesidad. Jamás hubiese esperado que el tema de las parejas fuese tan… _particular_ con los Dragon Slayers.

Su mano dejo de estrangular la colcha, y posó su vista en su palma, dejando que el recuerdo le invadiera.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Tuvo que apoyar una de sus rodillas en el suelo, sintiendo que el aire que llegaba a sus pulmones no era suficiente. Aquel sádico cabronazo lo había traído prácticamente de cabeza desde aquel encuentro que habían tenido en aquella ciudad portuaria.

Erza, con la parte superior de la armadura medio en pedazos, y Gray con un hombro dislocado y una costilla rota, habían respirado con tranquilidad al ver que el mago que se tenía en pie no era nadie salvo el tragafuegos. Había conseguido dejar al bastardo hecho migas, aún teniendo una ceja y una muñeca partidas. Se volteó con seguridad, esperando ver a todos sus compañeros esperándole, pero no fue así.

Hasta que aterrizó en la idea de que no veía a Lucy. Demonios, ¿dónde estaba? Miró con curiosidad a Happy, que hasta ese momento tampoco se había dado cuenta de la falta de la maga celestial, preocupado en su mayor parte por la intensidad de la batalla que se había desarrollado. Cuando la polvareda empezó a disiparse, vislumbró un destello cerca del suelo. Las llaves. Esas eran las llaves de Lucy. Se acercó con presteza, y contempló, paralizado, a una inconsciente maga celestial.

—_¡Lucy!_

Con los nervios recorriéndole los huesos, se agachó hasta la rubia e intentó despertarla. Hasta que observó, aterrorizado, como una de sus manos se teñía de un plomizo oscuro y un fuerte olor metálico y salado inundaba sus fosas nasales. Descendió su mirada por donde su olfato le indicaba la situación de la herida, hasta que reposo en el abdomen. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en la herida, mientras su garganta se cerraba en un doloroso aprieto.

—_Una de las lanzas de ese hechizo ha debido perforarla_ –comentó Erza con gravedad, tras llegar donde ellos dos se encontraban–, _debemos llevárnosla_ –anunció con premisa–, _necesita atención especializada, y la necesita ya. Se está desangrando._

—_¡No la toques! _–bramó con ferocidad–, _…no la toques._

El brazo sano de Gray se paralizó ante aquella orden y miro a su amigo, estupefacto. Lucía como si le hubieran arrancado la vida, con la mandíbula y los hombros irradiando tensión, e intentara protegerla incluso del roce del viento. Se acercó con cautela a su amigo, que se veía a punto de arremeter contra cualquiera que se acercara.

—_Natsu_ –llamó su atención suavemente, puesto que mantenía la vista fija en un punto a la nada–, _necesitamos llevarla_ –acució, como quien habla con un niño pequeño, con toda la suavidad del mundo. —_Es grave, y necesita atención. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? _–preguntó sabiendo la respuesta. —_No vamos a acercarnos a ella, tú la llevarás._

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Recordó con pesadez como había tenido que esperar hasta que la anciana loca salió, y les aseguró que la rubia se encontraba fuera de peligro, aunque había estado muy cerca, y que necesitaría un tiempo de reposo. Según Erza le comentó después, parece ser que la anciana había tenido que repetirlo tres veces intentando llamar su atención, ya que él seguía sin moverse, mirando fijamente aquella puerta como si fuera un enemigo a combatir.

Apretó el puño con fuerza. Jamás había sentido un terror parecido. Si bien era cierto que eran magos, y que su gremio había pasado por muchas dificultades, habían conseguido salir victoriosos de las situaciones menos favorables. También era cierto que se perdían compañeros y valiosos amigos, aunque supieran a lo que se enfrentaban.

Lo cierto era, que él no había estado preparado, para verlo en _ella_. Y aquello, fue el detonante.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—_Muy bien_ –Gray se sentó en el taburete de enfrente, lanzando sin cuidado el gin-tonic encima de la mesa–, _vas a explicármelo, y vas a hacerlo ahora _–aseguró con tono calmado de voz.

Natsu no pudo evitar una mueca, mientras seguía dando vueltas a su whisky de fuego. ¿Qué quería exactamente que le explicara, si ni siquiera sabía él lo que le había pasado? Únicamente era consciente de que le había invadido una posesión tan arrolladora, que no podía si quiera acariciar la idea de que otra persona la tocara, en aquel estado tan indefenso. Y era una cosa que lo tenía completamente aturdido. Porque ella no era un objeto, ni era algo de su propiedad. Aunque ese pensamiento fue como un puñetazo a la boca del estomago.

Incluso Happy había huido los últimos días de su compañía, y últimamente revoloteaba con Charle y Wendy, a causa del humor que portaba.

—_No estoy de humor, muñeco de nieve _–respondió con cansancio. —_Ni siquiera sé que es lo que debería explicarte_ –susurró de malas pulgas, mirando hacia otro lado.

—_Natsu_ –el aludido alzó la cabeza, un poco asombrado de que lo llamara por su nombre–, _tú no te viste._ Pausó por un momento, para continuar. —_Parecía como si quisieras arrancarme un brazo en caso de que hubiera llegado a tocarla_ –su tono de voz disminuyó a medida que hablaba, dándoles un ambiente de privacidad. —_Jamás había visto nada igual, pareciera que ni me reconocieras._

Cerró los ojos con cansancio. ¡Por un demonio! Desde entonces tenía aquel olor metálico incrustado en el cerebro y era incapaz de sacárselo. Pasó una mano por su cabello, despeinándolo más de lo que ya se encontraba, y poso su vista en su whisky de fuego, aún intacto.

—_No sé qué ocurrió exactamente_ –acuñó el whisky de un trago, y bajó el vaso con fuerza en la mesa, dejándolo boca abajo. —_No sé si fue un efecto secundario por la pelea, o incluso los ácaros de la polvareda. No lo sé _–aseguró con amargura. —_Y pretendo dejarlo tal cual está._

Gray descargó un puño en la mesa, haciendo saltar tanto el vaso vacío como su gin-tonic —_¿Qué dices, cabeza de cerilla?_ –pegó su frente contra la de él–, _¿Tal cual está? Una decisión muy lógica, si señor _–masticó las palabras, como si le dieran dolor en la boca. —_No te has planteado porqué has reaccionado con ella, y no con nadie más, ¿bastardo? ¿Cuánto tiempo más vas a seguir haciendo que no hay nada?_

Natsu se paralizó por un momento, para luego desviar su mirada a la adorable Mirajane en la barra. Le hizo un gesto simple para avisarla. Necesitaba otro whisky de fuego. Gray, con irá, soltó un juramento, para después acuñar su gin tonic de un golpe y bajarlo también con fuerza a la mesa, dejando el vaso boca abajo.

—_Me aburres, pedazo de carbón _–escupió con ira, sin mirarle. —_Pienso muchas cosas de ti, pero una de ellas no es que fueras un completo imbecil._

Observó como se marchó con paso decidido, pasando al lado de una emocionadísima Juvia sin hacerle ningún caso, dejando a la maga de agua con una cara total de preocupación. Resopló con cansancio, y se revolvió otra vez el cabello. Joder…

—_¿Un mal día? _

Desvió la mirada a la camarera de melena blanca y sonrisa amable. Intentó devolverle la sonrisa, pero le dio la sensación de que solo pudo conseguir una especie de mueca.

—_Eso parece._

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

A medida que el recuerdo se desvanecía, apretaba el puño con fuerza. ¿Qué no había _nada_? Soltó una risa irónica en su cabeza. Joder, ese era el puto problema. Había demasiado. Le había golpeado con una fuerza demoledora. Siempre había estado allí, dormido. Y deseaba que nunca hubiese despertado. Siempre había habido una mirada de reojo, o un roce mas alargado de lo normal. La preocupación más profunda y siempre pendiente a su vista. Desde hacia un tiempo era consciente de que ella había empezado a notarlo también, aumentando la tensión entre los dos. Casi quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza cuando cayó en la cuenta que ni Gray, ni Erza, ni Wendy, los acompañarían en esta misión.

Miró a Happy que reposaba tranquilo mientras murmuraba sobre pescaditos a la plancha. Nunca había reparado demasiado en temas amorosos, porque nunca habían sido de su preocupación. Tenia a Happy, a Lucy, a sus amigos y compañeros de batalla, y ese afán de superación y determinación que le impulsaba, para que su padre siempre estuviera orgulloso de él. Y aunque al principio fuera una situación llevadera, últimamente se estaba volviendo insoportable.

Porque los dedos le picaban cuando la tenia cerca, solo por la idea de querer acariciarle la piel del brazo.

Porque dormir se había vuelto un reto, cuando sus sueños estaban inundados con ella en todas partes. Ella en la ducha, ella en la encimera de la cocina, y ella en su cama, con los brazos abiertos, y siempre invitándole de manera sugestiva. Y en todos ellos apretándola contra él, y arrasándole la boca con desesperación, con una sensación irritante y punzante de la ropa estorbando.

Porque los huesos le retorcían de la necesidad, aumentándole el pulso frenético de las venas.

—Joder.

Porque, según presentía, las cosas iban a empeorar.

N/A: Bueno, aquí esta. Recién salido de un tirón. He de declarar que me encanta Fairy Tail, aunque nunca me había puesto con la idea de sacar algo de ellos. Me encanta esta pareja, y supongo que seréis conscientes de que la historia girará alrededor de Natsu y de Lucy, aunque puede que demás parejas también los utilice de pasada.

Como autora de esta historia, he decidido profundizar en este aspecto. Si bien es cierto que el hecho de las parejas respecto a los Dragon Slayers no está muy claro, he decidido que tome un punto más maduro por parte de los personajes, puesto que tendrán que pasar por ello en algún momento, aunque puede que no se muestre en el manga original, claro.

Así mismo, voy a intentar que sus personalidades sean lo mas fieles posibles, obviando el hecho de que van creciendo, y las preocupaciones y los sentimientos son mucho más duros, realistas y complicados.

Bien, dicho esto y un bizcocho (?) espero que os guste la historia, y aviso de antemano que puede que haya escenas bastante subidas de tono y posibles lime o lemons, para que os vayáis preparando.

Las actualizaciones dependerán del tiempo que disponga, aunque siempre intentaré que sea lo mas rápido posible. Así mismo, también dependerá del grado de aceptación que tenga.

Aún así, agradezco de antemano todos los que lean mi historia, dejen un review o no (aunque siempre se agradecen las opiniones y los comentarios, puesto que al escritor nos guían y nos animan), y sobre todo, espero hacerles disfrutar, igual que disfruto yo al escribir.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	2. Beat

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

**2.- Pulso**

—¡Ha quedado estupendo! –había exclamado Lucy con alegría, una vez la pancarta de alegres colores se sostuvo en lo alto del gran salón.

Aquel cartel, que no rezaba otra cosa salvo "Feliz Cumpleaños Levy", saludaba alegremente desde lo alto del fondo, justo encima de las estanterías en donde Mira tenía perfectamente colocadas las diferentes botellas de tamaños y colores. Le había llevado un par de horas terminarlo, mientras que Asuka le había ido eligiendo los lápices de colores y se los había estado pasando, cual enfermera obediente y audaz en un quirófano.

Llevaban toda la mañana preparando el salón del gremio, puesto que habían decidido celebrarle una fiesta a la chica de pelo azul, ya que, por algún extraño motivo, no le hacía demasiada gracia celebrarlos. Así que, tras un acuerdo silencioso entre los demás integrantes, cada uno se había encargado de algún quehacer, para que aquella noche estuviese todo listo. Por algún motivo, Gajeel había estado conforme con el papel de distractor de la muchacha, y mantenerla lo suficientemente ocupada como para que no pudiera descubrirlo antes de tiempo.

Recordó con una sonrisa, como aquella mañana, Gajeel había optado sencillamente por coger a Lily bajo un brazo, y a la chica del otro, y se los había llevado sin ningún tipo de palabra o explicación.

Bueno, realmente si que tenía una ligera idea del motivo por el cual el dragon slayer de hierro no había soltado ningún tipo de queja o refunfuño…

—¡Es enorme! –dijo la niña, alzando con asombro el sobrerito naranja que siempre llevaba, para poder admirar la obra. Lucy amplió su sonrisa, al ver que los alegres colores parecían haberle encantado a la pequeña de trencitas. —¿Crees que le gustará? –preguntó con curiosidad genuina.

La rubia cabeceó fervientemente varias veces, afirmando los puños con seguridad —¡Seguro que le encantará, ya lo verás!

—¡Joder, te he dicho que no va ahí, cerebro de lava! ¡¿Alguna vez prestas atención a lo que se te dice?!

—¡Cierra el pico, cabeza de iceberg! ¡Te digo que la mesa va ahí! ¡AHÍ!

Lucy volteó la figura, para vislumbrar como Gray y Natsu discutían por la posición de una de las mesas, y tuvo que aguantarse las ganas de reír. Y es que parecía que no había tema o asunto en el mundo que pudiera hacer que aquellos dos estuvieran de acuerdo en algo. Alguna que otra vez había acariciado la idea de que, en el fondo, se peleaban porque no conocían otra manera de interactuar entre ellos. Cuanta verdad encerraba aquel dicho de que "_había cosas que nunca cambiaban_".

Pronto se les acabaría la tontería, pensó con algo de lástima. Y es que la todopoderosa Erza se había situado justo detrás de ellos, con los brazos en jarras, esperando a que notaran su presencia y terminar con aquella estupidez. Si no lo hacían… bueno, terminarían haciéndolo por las buenas, o por las no tan buenas.

—¡Lucee~ miraa~! –canturreó una vocecita más aguda.

Lucy sonrió, sin poder evitarlo, ante el llamado cariñoso por parte del exceed azulado, que agitaba emocionado una hoja de papel con una de sus patitas. Se agachó con cuidado para estar a su altura, y tomó el papel con curiosidad, para verlo con detenimiento. Había un montón de formas con diferentes colores. _¿Animalitos? No, no. Etto_… miró por el rabillo del ojo cómo el felino aguardaba su veredicto con los ojos enormes e ilusionados. Se mordió el labio al ver que continuaba esperando pacientemente.

—Etto… ¡Es muy bonito, Happy! ¿Es un presente para Levy? –el exceed asintió feliz de la vida, al ver la consideración de Lucy hacia su obra de arte.

—No sabía que regalarle, ¡Así que decidí ponerlos a todos!

Ahora sí que se había perdido. ¿Ponerlos? Estiró nuevamente el trozo de papel para intentar verlo con más claridad, y empezó a ponerse nerviosa. Lo giró varias veces, con pura curiosidad, e intentando dilucidar qué era, sin caer en la cuenta de que el gato la seguía contemplando.

—Lucy –la vocecita ahora sonaba un poco más aterradora–, sabes lo que es, ¿verdad? –preguntó con la mirada ensombrecida. La rubia pego un respingo. Se puso un cabello detrás de la oreja, con nerviosismo.

—Q-qué… ¡Claro que sí! Vaya ideas tienes a veces –soltó una risa nerviosa y siguió girando la hoja, tras resoplar con inquietud–, c-creo que las flores son preciosas.

Al pobre Happy se le desencajó la cara, y con pura conmoción, empezó a soltar lagrimones del tamaño de pelotas.

—¡Lucy! –las lagrimas seguían cayendo–, ¡No tienes consideración! ¡Eres cruel! –lloró desconsolado. —¡No son flores, somos nosotros! ¡Mira! –alcanzó el trozo de papel y se lo arrebato de un tirón, mientras que iba señalando con la otra patita con rapidez. —¡Esta es Erza! –señaló una figura abstracta con un punto rojo enorme en lo alto–, ¡Y este es Gajeel! –ahora el punto era negro–, ¡Y esta eres tú, y este Natsu, y aquí está Gray! –amarillo, rosa y azul oscuro–, ¡Y Levy y yo!, –…dos figuras con solo un punto azul claro en lo alto.

Lucy intentó seguir el aluvión de personas que continuaron con todo el esfuerzo que pudo. Totalmente apenada, e intentando calmar al gato azulado, le continuó la corriente.

—¡A-Ah claro! –aseguró con indecisión–, y ésta, es Charle, ¿verdad? –intentando animarlo, señaló un punto rosa que se encontraba al lado del azul claro.

El exceed la miró con autentico pavor, y siguió llorando acongojado a pleno pulmón. —¡Lucy, eres perversa! ¡CHARLE ESTA AQUÍ! –y con congoja, señaló un lugar del trozo de papel… que estaba en blanco. Justo al otro lado del punto azul. Y desconsolado, se aferró al trozo de papel, y salió corriendo, mientras gritaba "_Lucee~ malvada_".

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Distinguió con asombro cuan abarrotado estaba el salón. Levy, que había llegado haría un par de horas con Gajeel y Lily, se había quedado muda nada más tropezarse con aquel escenario. Y emocionada, no había podido evitar ponerse a llorar, mientras Gajeel la sobaba torpemente un hombro, mirando hacia otro lado como quien no quiere la cosa, intentando tranquilizarla. Parece ser que había sido toda una sorpresa para la maga de escritura, ya que aún se encontraba emocionadísima agradeciendo el detalle a todo compañero que se cruzaba a su paso, con tono avergonzado.

Su vista volvió a posarse, sin poder evitarlo, en los alegres colores que componían aquella pancarta gigante, y tuvo que contener una mueca a la vez que se obligaba a apartar la mirada.

Inconscientemente (o tal vez no), había observado de reojo, cada vez que podía, como Lucy coloreaba aquel enorme anunciado, con autentica ilusión, ocupando casi la totalidad de la barra de Mira.

Cerró los ojos con pesar, al recordar que casi no habían cruzado palabra desde el viaje de vuelta de aquella misión, hacía un par de días atrás. Y es que parecía que el ambiente entre los dos no hacia nada mas que tragar todo a su paso.

Había escuchado la puerta cuando ella había salido del cuarto de baño, puesto que se había recostado dando la espalda a la habitación, quedando de vista a la pared. En un par de ocasiones se había encontrado con la mitad del cuerpo ya girado, para ver si ella dormía. Pero siempre retornaba a la posición original.

Contempló como compartía una conversación animada con Rogue, Frosch, Juvia, Levy y Leon, quienes, entre otros, también habían acudido tras haber sido invitados. Una punzada molesta le hizo apartar con brusquedad la mirada. Era la enésima vez que le acariciaba la figura. Y es que una Lucy vestida con unos sencillos vaqueros claros, una camiseta blanca de tirantes holgada y la melena suelta, le había revolucionado la cabeza. Era completamente consciente de que Lucy no necesitaba de un escote y una falda para alborotarle el cuerpo. Se había encontrado varias veces mirando una y otra vez, y cada vez que se descubría haciéndolo, acudía con presteza a otro lado del salón, intentando apartarla de su radio de visión. Era irónico, que siempre terminara situándose en un sitio donde ella fuera completamente visible a sus ojos.

—¿Entretenido, _Salamander_?

Giró la cabeza con brusquedad, para descubrir a Gajeel sentado en el taburete de al lado, con un brazo apoyado en la barra de manera despreocupada.

Natsu chasqueó con la lengua, y se hizo completamente el sueco.

—Realmente eres tú quien lo ha adoptado de esa manera. Y te estás jodiendo a base de bien.

Natsu volvió a mirarle, esta vez con mosqueo.

—No eres el más indicado para decir eso.

Gajeel se tomó unos segundos para continuar.

—Precisamente por eso, soy la persona más indicada.

La confusión adornó el rostro de Natsu.

—Mi caso no es el mismo –continuó con tranquilidad–, además, tú tienes ventaja. Sois más cercanos y por lo tanto, la afinidad es mayor.

—No necesito oír eso precisamente –Natsu contestó con aplomo, y jugueteó con la pajita del zumo–, ya fue bastante complicado de por sí asimilarlo. _"Jodidas conductas sin sentido"_, pensó con sabor amargo en la boca.

—Muy bien –volteó a mirarle con sorna–, veamos si prefieres oír esto: supongamos que, sólo por un momento, imagino cuales son tus intenciones –hizo una pausa momentánea, para tomar de su cerveza de color opaco, y continuó. —No estas dispuesto a involucrar a ninguno de los dos, por supuesto. De modo, que al final, la conexión podría ser más débil. Cierto es que la idea de la distancia es atractiva, e incluso podría llegar a considerar que plausible –su tono de voz se volvió más oscuro, provocando un ambiente tenso–, pero no lo es –apuntó con voz de acero. —Tras esto, pongamos el supuesto de un tercero.

Natsu, llegados a este punto, no quería continuar la conversación. A medida que Gajeel continuaba y él se hundía en situación, una sensación de desgarro había empezado a arañarle sin piedad. Se puso de pie de un tirón, provocando que su taburete cayera hacia atrás en un ruido sordo y seco, que pasó desapercibido ante el furor del gentío que abarrotaba el salón. Gajeel agarró con fuerza de acero su brazo, impidiéndole marcharse. Natsu aguantaba a duras penas las ganas de soltarle un puñetazo en la boca, sintiendo el fuego acariciando sus nudillos con ese calor tan familiar.

—¿Crees que lo dejarías estar? –le preguntó, sin esperar respuesta–, ¿Podrías hacerte una ligera idea de lo que sería eso? –acuchilló sin miramientos–, ¿De verdad te piensas que te mantendrías tal cual? Absurdo… –le soltó el brazo con brusquedad, provocando que Natsu se medio tambaleara, para volver a tomar otro trago como si hubiesen estado hablando del tiempo. —Sé muy bien de antemano lo complejo que es, e incluso enrevesado, pero lo estas considerando por la vía que no es, sobre todo viniendo de alguien como tú. Yo soy perfectamente conciente de la posición en que me encuentro, y no he llegado hasta aquí para quedarme sin hacer nada. Yo simplemente espero por ella. Pero tu… Tú directamente la has aislado. Y déjame decirte, que tu aislante en una auténtica mierda.

Gajeel dio un último trago y reposó la jarra sobre la barra, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Se levantó con parsimonia del taburete, y miró el rostro desencajado del dragon slayer de fuego, quien mantenía la mandíbula apretada de la tensión que había acumulado.

—Puede ser aterrador –murmuró, mientras su mirada acariciaba el perfil de la maga de escritura y cabello azul, que le saludaba con alegría instándole a acercarse a ella–, pero solo seré capaz de tomar ese riesgo con ella. Porque sé que ella merece la pena. Y no habría nadie más con quien lo tomaría. Y ese hecho, no se encuentra condicionado a ningún otro. Me pertenece. Y esa, y sólo esa, es mi verdad.

Y se marchó al encuentro de la joven maga de escritura, dejándole allí sin mirar atrás.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Cogió aire profundamente, y se sintió relajada una vez que sintió como la cálida brisa de la noche le acariciaba la melena. Aún notaba las mejillas un poco calientes, producto del alcohol consumido. Si bien era cierto que a ella no le iba demasiado tomar mucho alcohol, eso no significaba que en alguna que otra ocasión le gustara desinhibirse como cualquier otro. Y más aún siendo el cumpleaños de su amiga.

Reposó la cabeza y la espalda hacia atrás, contra la pared, mientras contemplaba como la luz de la luna bañaba la noche despejada. Había sido una grandiosa idea sacar uno de los taburetes al balcón y sentarse allí con tranquilidad, a descansar un poco del jaleo y el bullicio. Y es que la fiesta estaba entrando de una manera alarmante en la clasificación de "no apto para menores". Tuvo que aguantar una carcajada cuando, despistada, había entrado en el aseo de mujeres sin tocar la puerta, y había encontrado, en una situación bastante bochornosa, a la adorable pelirroja de Lamia Scale y a Ren de Blue Pegasus. Sintió las mejillas arder con turbación, a la vez que recordaba como Sherry intentaba colocarse, a una velocidad sobrehumana, el sujetador que prácticamente estaba a la altura de la cintura. Con la cara blanca como el papel, había cerrado la puerta de un tirón. Wendy, quien acababa de llegar, hizo el ademán de entrar, por lo que con nerviosismo, le había chillado prácticamente que la puerta estaba atrancada y que no se podía pasar. La pobre Wendy, que pegó un brinco del susto, salió escopetada mientras tartamudeaba una disculpa. Avergonzada, decidió contarle la verdad, aunque procuraría que fuera otro día en un ambiente _mucho_ más tranquilo.

Tomó aire profundamente, a la vez que el efecto del alcohol se disipaba un poco. Para la próxima vez, intentaría recordar no involucrarse en una competición contra Levy y Leon. Definitivamente, no era rival para el otro mago de creación de hielo, y eso que ella consideraba que tenía buen aguante. Aunque siempre podría practicar con Cana… No. Definitivamente, no.

Cerró los ojos complacida, notando como su propio pulso y el retumbar de la música se entremezclaba. La vida era bonita. Bueno, tal vez no tan bonita como le gustaría, pero desde que había terminado la batalla contra el gremio oscuro de Tártaros hacía un par de años atrás, las cosas habían estado relativamente tranquilas. Todo lo tranquilo que se pudiera considerar a su gremio, claro. Sin contar los destrozos, las peleas, los follones, y la algarabía que los caracterizaba. Esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

Abrió los ojos, curiosa, al notar como algo se interponía entre ella y la luz que reflejaba la luna sobre el balcón, dándole una sensación de penumbra.

—¿Tomando el aire?

Lucy disimuló como pudo la impresión, al reconocer el cabello revuelto y de color rosa tan característico que él tenía. Sin poder evitarlo, acarició su perfil con la vista. Observándola de frente, le daba la espalda a la barandilla, a la vez que reposaba los antebrazos. Quiso sonreír al notar la tan conocida bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello. Llevaba una simple camiseta, con las mangas remangadas a la altura de los codos, y unos vaqueros de un tono oscuro. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza el interior de la mejilla. Natsu no tenia ni idea de lo que a ella le provocaba cuando él se vestía así, porque, además, solo lo hacía en ese tipo de ocasiones.

—Si, la verdad es que sí.

—¿Quién ha ganado al final?

—¿Eh? –_¿de que estaba hablando?_ –pensó.

—Parecía que ibais a tomaros hasta el agua de los floreros, _Luce_ –comentó con sorna.

A Lucy le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda, por la manera en que él pronunció su nombre. Maldito él, y malditas sus hormonas, que chillaban enloquecidas y encabritadas cuando utilizaba aquel tono socarrón. Suspiró.

—He dejado a Leon y a Levy compitiendo entre ellos. No soy rival para esos dos –declaró con un deje de diversión. —Nunca hubiera pensado que Levy tuviera tanto aguante, creo que el juntarse con Gajeel ha dado sus frutos. La esta convirtiendo en una chica _de acero_.

Natsu soltó una risa suave.

—No sabía que estuvieras por allí –comentó curiosa–, casi no te he visto en todo el rato…

—Lo estaba comentando Gajeel –soltó de manera despreocupada.

—Ah –le tomó un poco por sorpresa la rapidez con la que había contestado, pero lo achacó a que habría previsto la pregunta antes de que ella la hiciera. La verdad, es que a veces era bastante previsible.

Volvió a dejar caer la espalda contra la pared. No se había dado cuenta de que su espalda estaba rígida como la cuerda de un arco. Cerró los ojos, intentando captar otra vez la brisa nocturna para que le bajara un poco el calor de la cabeza, pero no había manera. Se abanicó un poco con la mano. ¿era ella o la temperatura había subido diez grados de repente? Se llevo las palmas a las mejillas. Estaban ardiendo. Tal vez aquella última ronda no había sido demasiada buena idea.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Lucy abrió los ojos, y alzó la cabeza, para encontrar la cara de Natsu peligrosamente cerca de la suya, buscando su mirada sin ninguna emoción a la vista. Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en la pared justo al lado de su cabeza, por lo que se encontraba inclinado hacia ella. Demasiado cerca._ Demasiado cerca, ¡demasiado cerca!._

Tragó con fuerza. Pasó la vista por el cuello, e incluso por las mejillas, evitando el contacto a los ojos. Tenía la sensación de que el cuello lo tenía engarrotado, e intentó decir algo, pero notaba la boca como si estuviera llena de algodón.

Y, rindiéndose, lo miró, lanzándose de lleno. Apreció como los matices verdes de sus ojos comenzaban a aturdirla. Algo se removía _allí_, lo que la estaba provocando una tensión en su propio cuerpo difícil de soportar. Fascinada, contempló como el color se adaptaba a un verde oscuro, cual neblina. Agazapado y contenido. Y seguía mirándola, sin pestañear. ¿habría notado su respiración agitada a estas alturas? Y es que, ¿por que tenía que ser así con él? ¿Por qué lograba trastornarla solo manteniéndole la mirada?

Agitada, llevo sus manos lentamente a su camiseta, encerrándola en puños, y acercándose a su cuerpo un poco más, sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar con ello. Pero no le importaba. Ella solo deseaba que la mirara un poco más. Solo un poco más cerca…

Pegó un suspiro corto, cuando notó como por fin su propio cuerpo se había pegado de manera lenta al de él. Seguía conteniendo su camiseta arrugada en sus puños, de pura necesidad. Advirtió como los músculos de debajo de la camiseta de Natsu se contraían, como si ellos también estuvieran preparándose para actuar. Por dios, la intensidad con la que él la miraba estaba a punto de darle un colapso. Sabía que una vez se perdiera allí, no regresaría jamás.

Escuchó un suspiro y un gemido fuerte. ¿Había sido ella? ¿O él? pero…, ¿Porqué ahora se veía aturdido? ¿Ella también se vería aturdida?

Un segundo gemido más fuerte, hizo que Natsu pegara un salto hacia atrás de la impresión y que ella prácticamente se pegara a la pared, intentando imitar a la perfección una calcomanía. Incrédulo, Natsu se asomó por un extremo del balcón.

—Laxus, aquí no…

Lucy se puso blanca de la impresión. ¿¡Pero es que en ese puto gremio no conocían la intimidad, por dios!? Sin creérselo, saltó del taburete y voló hasta la barandilla, donde asomó la cabeza justo al lado de la de Natsu, quién aún tenía el rostro contraído por la conmoción.

Y es que el usuario de la magia del rayo, tenía arrinconada a la adorable camarera del gremio entre su cuerpo y aquella pared. Puede que la adorable Mira no quisiese formar un espectáculo en los alrededores del gremio, pero por la manera en que gemía, estaba segura de que en aquellos momentos le daba absolutamente igual.

Un olor a hierro quemado llego hasta su nariz, provocando que bajara la vista hasta donde Natsu apretaba salvajemente la barandilla con sus manos.

—¡JODER! –rugió desquiciado–, ¡BUSCAOS UN PUTO HOT…MMFH!

Lucy, aterrorizada, había llevado su mano con violencia hasta la boca de Natsu, impidiéndole terminar la oración. Se agazapó todo lo que pudo y con la otra mano le enganchó del cuello de la camiseta, tirándolo con ella.

—¡Estas loco! ¿¡Quieres que nos maten!? –chilló entre dientes, como pudo. —No se tú, ¡pero yo quiero llegar a conocer a mis hijos!

Natsu quitó bruscamente la mano que mantenía su boca cerrada.

—¡Pero que…! –rugió de vuelta–, ¡Maldita sea!, si lo hacen a la vista de cualquiera, ¡Es que no les importa que los pillen!

—Natsu, ¡Has estado a punto de cortarles el rollo…! _-_apuntó con gravedad. —_¡A Laxus!._

— Joder, ¡Y qué! –rugió molesto otra vez–, ¡Que se hubieran preocupado antes!

—¿¡Y porqué estas tan cabreado!?

—¡Yo no estoy cabreado!

—¡¿Y porque me gritas?!

—¡NO TE ESTOY GRITANDO!

—¡CALLAOS LOS DOS DE UNA VEZ, COÑO!

Natsu se levantó de un brinco, para mirar con auténtico horror, cómo en dos balcones más hacia un lado, Cana Alberona se encontraba sentada en la barandilla con un Bacchus Glow, el mago de clase-S perteneciente al gremio Quatro Cerberus, encerrado entre sus piernas.

Lucy se incorporó hasta asomar nuevamente la cabeza por la barandilla. Para ella, las fiestas de cumpleaños, al menos por ahora, habían acabado.

N/A: Y allá vamos. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa.

Como podréis comprobar, vamos entrando en materia. Si bien es cierto que vamos por el segundo capitulo, y aún las cosas andan un poco por el aire, ya empiezo a soltar detalles, así que estaos muy atentos. Si bien es cierto que mi historia utiliza la temática de las parejas respecto a los dragon slayers, quiero que sepáis que esto es mucho, mucho más profundo de lo que parece (soy así de perversa, si). Releo y corrijo los capítulos como mínimo ocho veces (a veces peco de perfeccionista…), así que, sobre todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado con su lectura, por supuesto.

Así mismo, os voy avisando con antelación de que empiezan a llegar las curvas, tal como habréis podido comprobar en este capitulo, así que agarraos fuerte (fufufufu), que entramos en intensidad.

Por último, agradezco muchísimo a todos los que han tomado algo de su tiempo para dejarme un review: ToriiLavinge, Neko Heartgneel, locaaenamoradaaa, Mumi Evans Elric, Fernanda, y finalmente Eru Shiro-San, a la cual mando un fuerte abrazo puesto que, hasta el momento, gana el puesto número uno en la clasificación del review más largo ^3^. Así mismo, también doy las gracias a todos aquellos que me han incluido en sus favoritos y alertas, y a todos, como siempre, os animo a que dejéis un review, para poder dejar constancia de vuestras opiniones, dudas y sugerencias, puesto que realmente es lo que siempre nos anima a no flaquear, y continuar con ganas.

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	3. Ladder

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

**3.- Escalera.**

Miró con atención a su alrededor. No reconocía el sitio donde se encontraba. Aquel lugar estaba hundido en la auténtica penumbra, sin poder dilucidar donde se encontraban las paredes, o el techo. Caminó despacio hacia uno de los lados, intentando palpar la pared, pero solo encontró vacío. Inspiró profundamente, intentando captar algún aroma familiar, o algún tipo de corriente de aire que le facilitara encontrar algún tipo de ventana o salida.

Solo llegó a su olfato el olor del aire viciado y rancio que amenazaba con darle nauseas.

Así que, sin nada más que hacer, se dispuso a caminar. Si bien era cierto que no tenía algún tipo de brújula para orientarse, como el espíritu-pollo que tenía Lucy, tenía la esperanza de que su olfato pronto captara algún olor conocido. Además, a duras penas soportaba quedarse sin hacer nada, así que comenzó a caminar. Intentó seguir en línea recta siempre hacia adelante, esperando haber tomado la dirección correcta y no haber empezado a dar vueltas como un idiota.

Tras lo que consideraba como un buen rato deambulando, su nariz captó algo con atención. Un olor antiguo con la esencia de la madera. Con el ánimo renovado, aumentó el paso, hasta que tuvo el olor prácticamente en frente de las narices. Aún a oscuras, estiró el brazo hacia adelante, encontrándose con lo que parecía una puerta. Inquieto, palpó hasta encontrar el manillar, desgastado por lo que parecía el paso del tiempo.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido desagradable, a causa de las bisagras oxidadas. Natsu, tuvo la impresión de que el escenario no había casi cambiado. Miró la habitación con curiosidad. No recordaba como había llegado hasta ahí. Ni que es lo que había estado haciendo antes. Observó la habitación a oscuras, exceptuando una vela casi consumida en su totalidad en una pequeña mesilla del fondo, hasta que reparó en un trono forjado de hierro, en mitad de aquella habitación. Tragó fuerte por la impresión al reconocer al personaje sentado plácidamente en aquel sitio. Abrió los ojos del impacto y notó los músculos de la nuca estirarse en tensión, a la vez que empezaba a notar el calido calor del fuego apretándole las venas.

Notaba la garganta tan apretada, que estaba seguro de que en caso de forzarla demasiado, se rompería las cuerdas vocales. —Tú… –siseó.

El aludido, que tenia el brazo apoyado en el reposabrazos, abrió un ojo en reconocimiento, mirándole sin ningún tipo de emoción. —Así que al final, has podido llegar.

—De que coño me estas hablando –escupió las palabras iracundo–. Quiero saber que demonios hago aquí. No –cambió rápidamente de opinión–, me importa una mierda el porqué estoy aquí, o el porqué estas tú aquí. Prefiero romperte esa cara que cargas contigo –apretó su puño con tanta violencia, que el cuarto resplandeció ante las llamas brillantes que se relamían con furia.

Zeref cerró los ojos, complacido, como si le hubiera dirigido el halago más absoluto, en vez de amenazarlo con destrozarle vivo.

—Pensé que nunca llegarías –compartió con él, como si se tratara de una confidencia.

—Deja de joderme, cabrón –las llamas tomaron mas intensidad, a la vez que adoptaba una posición de guardia–, llevo esperando esto tanto tiempo que no me importa ni el cómo, ni el porqué estoy aquí.

—Debería importarte. Fuiste tú –abrió los ojos con brusquedad, mientras sus voz se tornaba seca y tajante–, el que nos ha traído aquí.

Las llamas de Natsu perdieron un poco la intensidad de la impresión. —¿De qué demonios estás hablando? –demandó, empezando a perder el hilo de paciencia que le quedaba.

—Ah… –suspiró Zeref, de manera risueña–, los primeros tiempos. Tenían cierto atractivo –volvió a reposar la cabeza en el puño del brazo que se encontraba descansando en el reposabrazos de hierro–. ¿A quién no le gusta ver fracasar a sus enemigos? –preguntó al aire, divagando, sin esperar respuesta–. Si he de ser sincero, gocé de una inconfundible sensación de disfrute, sí.

Natsu se mantuvo callado.

—Pero tú… –le miró intentando parecer enfadado–, aquel que aseguraba que encontraría a su padre, al que juraste continuar viviendo y hacerte más fuerte… –chasqueó la lengua, disgustado–. Recuerdas aquel día, ¿Verdad? –el tono de voz empezó a volverse implacable–. La caída, el polvo, y finalmente, la_ desesperación_.

—Cállate –le ordenó con violencia. Notó como su flequillo le ocultaba el rostro, tras inclinarse levemente ante el dolor del recuerdo.

—Al final, tanto esfuerzo no deparó gozo alguno. Y en parte, no me procuró gozo tampoco. Fue una... mala inversión por mi parte.

—¡CÁLLATE! –las llamas empezaron a relamerse por la intensidad, amenazando con calcinar todo lo que encontraran a su paso. Zeref se mantuvo impasible.

—Pero… ¿Qué es el mundo? –preguntó con preocupación–. ¿Sabes qué es el mundo? –cuestionó, ignorando el humo que comenzaba a desprender su ropa, a causa del calor de las iracundas llamas. —Son los miles de dragones que poblaron la tierra. Son los miles de humanos que combatieron en la guerra. Es la sangre de ambos que se derramó durante décadas… –se tomó una pausa–, hasta que olvidamos que es mentira.

Las llamas se sofocaron de golpe, a la vez que Natsu quedaba estático de la impresión. Atónito, y con el cuerpo petrificado, clavó su mirada en el personaje sentado sobre aquel trono de hierro, sin poder apartar la mirada.

—¿Pero –continuó–, qué es lo que nos queda cuando abandonamos la mentira? –la boca se le torció en una mueca violenta–. El caos. A diferencia de lo que muchos creen, el caos no es un foso que aguarda para engullirnos a todos. El caos… –divagó–, es una escalera. Muchos intentan subirla, y fracasan. Nunca podrán hacerlo de nuevo. La caída los destroza. Pero otros... –la mueca se hizo salvaje–, si se les deja subir, se aferrarán a todo lo que puedan. Dioses, justicia, amor… –su cara comenzó a volverse borrosa– espejismos. Sólo la escalera es real. El ascenso, es todo lo que hay.

¿Qué harás tú, Natsu? –su cuerpo empezó a difuminarse–, ¿Caerás…? –su voz se volvió lejana–, _¿O serás de los que se aferran?_

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡NATSU, DESPIERTA!

Se incorporó de manera violenta perdiendo el equilibrio, por lo que tuvo que aferrarse desorientado a la hamaca, donde, hasta hacía unos segundos, dormía. Notaba como las gotas de sudor le recorrían espalda abajo, mientras la bermuda que utilizaba de manera habitual para dormir se pegaba como una segunda piel. Sofocado, y con el pulso errático, tomó continuas bocanadas de aire, sintiendo que no le llegaba suficiente a los pulmones. Contempló a Happy, quién tenía lagrimitas en los ojos y le temblaban los bigotes de manera descontrolada.

—¡No despertabas!, ¡Y te has encendido! –se excusaba alterado–. ¡No sabía qué hacer! –declaró agitado, como si le hubieran pillado haciendo una trastada.

Natsu intentó tranquilizar su respiración, a la vez que pasaba la mano por su frente, quitando el resto de sudor. Tenía tan incrustado el olor a rancio y putrefacto que le estaba dando arcadas.

Happy esperó con paciencia.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? –preguntó de nuevo, más calmado.

Natsu reparó en el gatito azul, que se encontraba a su lado con las patitas apoyadas en su brazo. Inspiró con profundidad.

—Parece que ha sido un mal sueño –le arrascó con mimo detrás de una oreja–, no te preocupes, ya ha pasado.

Happy miró detenidamente al Dragon Slayer, a la vez que se dejaba hacer. La única vez que Natsu había tenido malos sueños, fue tras perder a Igneel. Si bien era cierto que nunca le había comentado nada para no incomodarlo más de lo debido, lo cierto era que le preocupaba que comenzara otra vez con aquel mal hábito. Natsu volvió a acariciarle, esta vez con más brío, intentando despreocuparle y aligerar el ambiente.

—Va, ya está –aseguró de manera casual–, durmamos otro rato.

Happy sonrió. —_¡Aye sir! _–alzó la patita, dándole énfasis.

Después de un rato, Natsu contempló como Happy caía dormido otra vez, hecho una bolita al lado suyo. Suspiró. ¿Qué demonios había sido aquello? Jamás había tenido un sueño que pareciese tan real. Miró de soslayo la palma de su mano. Casi podía oler el óxido del aquel condenado pomo. Por increíble que pareciese, tenía clavada en el cerebro la imagen de aquel bastardo, tan tranquilamente sentado, como si llevara toda una vida esperando. ¿esperando a qué? Deseó por un momento que el sueño hubiese continuado, para poder lanzarse a romperle los huesos. Estaba hasta las narices de las adivinanzas y las falacias de ese bastardo, que únicamente buscaba sembrar desesperación.

Apretó el puño con violencia, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que había tomado como real, algo que, supuestamente, sólo había sido un mal sueño.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Contempló como la sábana de tonos suaves cubría su figura hasta la cintura, de manera sutil. Se encontraba encaramado al alféizar de la ventana, notando como una sensación de tranquilidad le inundaba los músculos tensos, a medida que contemplaba cómo ella se mantenía en un apacible sueño. Un sonrojo furioso le inundó las mejillas, a medida que caía en la cuenta de lo desesperado que estaba por ver que ella se encontraba bien.

Incapaz de conciliar el sueño tras el malestar que le inundaba, se había levantado con cuidado de la hamaca, donde Happy dormitaba de nuevo de manera pacífica, dispuesto a despejarse. Su intención, era haber dado un paseo tranquilo, para descargar un poco la tensión que le embargaba. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, sus propios pasos lo habían conducido automáticamente hasta aquel edificio. Sin poder contenerse, había llegado hasta la ventana con facilidad, observando con una sonrisa cómo ella seguía manteniendo la ventana abierta.

Lucy, se quejaba y maldecía a diestro y siniestro cuando él y Happy se colaban a su casa, a través de la ventana. Por algún motivo, y aunque su cara se torciera en un gesto de disgusto cada vez que se los tropezaba rondando por allí sin previo aviso, nunca le había dado por cerrar la ventana. Siempre la mantenía abierta. También era cierto que a él no podría pararle algo como eso si le daba la gana entrar, aunque fuera consciente de que ella después lo molería a patadas por romperle el mobiliario.

Contempló fascinado como su respiración subía y bajaba con tranquilidad. Las yemas de los dedos le picaron con gusto, cuando tuvo el impulso de colocarle un mechón del cabello que recaía en la nariz, provocando que pusiera una mueca graciosa por la cosquilla. Contuvo el impulso a duras penas, y se recostó en el alfeizar con cuidado, apretando el puño. Reconocía que no había sido buena idea venir hasta aquí, no después de lo cerca que estuvo de perder el control hacía unas horas. Había estado a punto de mandar todo al infierno, y enroscar un brazo a su cintura y arrasarle la boca con toda la desesperación que le nadaba por las venas. Tuvo que aguantar el regocijo cuando ella se creyó el cuento, de manera tan simple, de que se había enterado de la contienda que había mantenido con Levy y Leon, por parte de Gajeel. Y es que Lucy a veces podía llegar a ser muy inocente. Había encontrado un sitio en la barra desde donde podía ver todo lo que transcurría en el salón, con tranquilidad. Sobre todo, desde una posición perfecta en la cual contemplaba a la perfección como ella reía con soltura, o como ladeaba el rostro con curiosidad.

Aunque luego quisiese estrellar su cabeza contra la barra de Mira por masoquista.

Había salido al balcón a buscarla, completamente consciente de sus acciones. Si bien últimamente pareciese que saltaban chispas a su alrededor, su intención había sido la de intentar mantener un rato agradable y tranquilo entre los dos, después de los últimos días tan incómodos que habían tenido. Llevó su mano a la cara, exasperado.

Joder, ese rato había sido de todo menos tranquilo. Si no hubiese sido por la interrupción tan vergonzosa de la que fueron víctimas, estaba completamente seguro de que hubiera terminado arrinconándola contra él y la pared, para hundirse en ella como si no hubiese mañana.

Y es que la forma con la que le había mirado, lo había vuelto loco. De manera expectante, con los ojos brillantes, y agarrando su camiseta como si quisiese sentirlo más cerca de lo que ya estaba. La rabia que había sentido por la interrupción lo había llevado hasta casi calcinar la barandilla, y que Laxus lo hubiera terminado por utilizar a modo de pararrayos. Dio las gracias internamente por que Lucy lo hubiera parado.

En aquel momento, y tras contemplar horrorizado a una Cana más que entretenida con el tío de la calabaza, una silla había salido volado por encima de su cabeza y la de la rubia, a causa de la pelea épica en la que se había hundido el salón con Gray y Bickslow a la cabeza.

Pelea, que él había aprovechado para desaparecer.

En aquellos momentos, no había tenido valor para mirarla otra vez a la cara. Y es que ¿¡Cómo podría mirarla después de lo que casi le hace!? ¡Le habría arrancado más que un suspiro de haber seguido por ahí!

Y es que la idea de oír su nombre en un gemido, lo tenía completamente trastornado.

Suspiró con profundidad. Sabía que ella estaba confundida por su actitud. Más de una ocasión había admirado de manera silenciosa la tenacidad de Lucy. En caso de haber sido él, habría formado todo un escándalo de malas formas, exigiendo hablar con ella, hasta que soltara lo que le pasaba por la cabeza.

Si bien era cierto que sus instintos habían despertado con ella de una manera indómita, tenía la extraña sensación de que había algo más. Era algo más profundo. Algo que, en cierto modo, lo tenía inquieto. Sabía que estaba enamorado de ella. Quería a Lucy de maneras que puede que incluso él no llegara a comprender del todo. Amaba la forma en la que a veces le decía las cosas que justo él necesitaba oír, o como le daba algún que otro coscorrón por su actitud impulsiva y temeraria. Cómo intentaba aconsejar a los demás en asuntos en los que ella incluso era más torpe, o la forma en la que ella lo miraba cuando él decidía alguna insensatez, dándole a entender que iría tras él, fuera donde fuera, sin ningún asomo de vacilación.

Sabía que Gajeel y Gray estaban más que molestos con la actitud que había adoptado. Pero aquella idea no se le iba de la cabeza. La necesidad que tenía con Lucy, lo traía de cabeza.

Por alguna extraña razón, había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de comprobar que ella se encontrara bien, después de aquel extraño sueño. Había sentido una necesidad que le había retorcido las entrañas, y por ese mismo motivo se encontraba encaramado allí. Cuando la había contemplado dormir plácidamente, había sentido un alivio que le había mareado hasta la cabeza.

Y con desasosiego, supo que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lucy inspiró de manera profunda el vapor del agua caliente. Sintió como los músculos comenzaban a relajarse, a medida que se dejaba arropar por el agua de la terma. Vislumbró a Levy reposar la cabeza hacia atrás, en un deje complacido, mientras que Erza y Juvia disfrutaban con tranquilidad.

Levy echó un brazo atrás, estirándose de manera perezosa. —Ahh… –suspiró complacida–, me hacía falta uno de estos –declaró sonrojada por el vapor.

—No me extraña –comentó Lucy, asombrada–. No me explico cómo eres capaz de tenerte en pie sin que una resaca te hinque al suelo.

Levy sonrió, complacida. —Bueno, una tiene sus mañas.

—O un buen maestro que la enseñe –susurró Erza a Juvia, conspiratoriamente. Levy infló los cachetes, de manera indignada, por lo que ignoró el comentario.

Lo cierto es que aquella mañana, después del barullo que se había formado la noche anterior, Levy había tenido la genial idea de acudir a un balneario, por lo que, emocionada, se lo había propuesto a Lucy.

En ese momento, ella se encontraba observando preocupada, desde otra mesa, a la maga de agua, que lucía completamente deprimida, y removiendo una infusión de manera mecánica.

Así que había animado tanto a la maga de agua, como a Erza, a que fueran todas juntas a tomar un descanso.

Rememoró cómo Juvia llevaba todo el día en las nubes. Preocupada, y utilizando a favor el ambiente reservado en el que se encontraban, aprovechó la oportunidad.

—Juvia –comenzó en tono suave, ganándose su atención–, ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Bingo. La maga de agua había pegado un sutil respingo, pillándola desprevenida. Lucy esperó con calma, ganando en el proceso la atención de Levy y la pelirroja. Juvia suspiró con pesar, y se acarició un brazo con una mano, inquieta.

—Juvia besó ayer a Gray-sama.

De acuerdo, un momento por favor.

Se incorporó de golpe, atónita. Levy y Erza se limitaron a mirarla, boquiabiertas y asombradas por el arrojo de la chica de pelo azul.

—¿Qué? –preguntó asombrada–. Espera un momento, no lo entiendo –declaró sintiéndose despistada–. ¿Y porqué estas tan decaída? Deberías sentirte eufórica, ¿No? Es decir…, bueno… –no supo cómo continuar.

Levy y Erza asintieron sonrojada y efusivamente, sin mediar palabra.

—Gray-sama no devolvió el beso a Juvia –declaró con pesar.

Lucy ahogó un jadeo. Ahora entendía el porqué de la actitud apática que Juvia había tenido durante todo el día. Imaginó con regocijo lo gratificante que sería zarandear sin tregua al mago de hielo del pescuezo.

La imagen de ella y Natsu mirándose con ansia le atravesó la cabeza como un rayo. Agitó la cabeza con fuerza, intentando deshacerse de las imágenes. No era momento para eso.

—Y… –no sabía por donde seguir–, ¿Has intentado hablar con él?

Juvia negó lentamente con la cabeza. —Cuando Juvia se separó, Gray-sama sólo se limitó a mirarla, pero no dijo nada. Así que Juvia se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Lucy la contempló asombrada. ¿Tenía el arrojo de besarle, pero no de preguntarle? Se llevó una mano a la cara, incrédula. Juvia disponía la asombrosa capacidad de hacer las cosas al revés, como si fuera la manera más normal del mundo.

—Juvia, ¿has pensado que tal vez le cogiste desprevenido?

Lucy tomó aire con tranquilidad. Después de esto, Gray iba a deberle un buen favor. —Recuerda que ayer todos bebimos mucho, y pudo considerar que tú tampoco estabas lúcida del todo, y no quisiera aprovecharse de ti.

Juvia mantenía su actitud apagada, y empezó a juguetear con el agua de manera taciturna. —Juvia hubiese preferido que se aprovechase de ella –aseguró avergonzada.

Lucy aguantó una risa, y negó con la cabeza, de manera divertida.

—Juvia, ¿Por qué no te animas a hablar con Gray en serio? –la alentó–, después del arrojo que tuviste ayer, no pierdes nada por intentarlo, ¿No crees?

Juvia levantó la mirada, con la ilusión reestableciéndose.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Y rival de amor estaría bien con eso? –preguntó con anhelo.

—Oh –Lucy soltó una carcajada optimista–, claro que sí, estoy segura de que no habrá problema.

Sin evitarlo, Juvia saltó de un brinco sobre Lucy, para apretarla en un abrazo de oso, ante una Erza y una Levy que se carcajeaban con ganas. —¡Juvia promete que dará todo su esfuerzo! ¡Juvia promete hacer muy feliz a Gray-sama, después de recibir bendición de rival de amor!

Lucy, quien luchaba por no morir asfixiada, le daba topecitos torpes en la espalda a la maga de agua, como mostrándole su conformidad. Rió divertida. Lo que había que hacer a veces… pensó.

—¿Cuándo piensas hacer tú lo mismo?

Lucy alzó la cabeza, para encontrar a la maga de escritura mirándola con firmeza, esperando por su respuesta. Contempló como Erza también la miraba, sabiendo perfectamente de quién estaban hablando en aquella ocasión. Juvia, de manera confusa, se separó de Lucy para también mirarla con curiosidad.

Lucy se limitó a desviar la vista a su reflejo en el agua. —Es complicado –murmuró.

—Si, lo se –afirmó–. Pero si no tomas cartas en el asunto, se mantendrá igual.

Juvia se limitó a desviar la mirada de la una a la otra, como si estuviese viendo un partido, sin entender de qué estaban hablando.

Lucy frunció la boca en una línea. Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido en la terraza pasaron a toda velocidad por su cabeza. Natsu había desaparecido después, como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra. Aquella mañana, cuando había llegado al gremio, lo había encontrado sentado en la barra hablando con Mira y Elfman, como si nada.

Erza suspiró. Conocía de antemano lo delicado del tema. Levy se levantó de golpe, irritada ante la pasividad de la maga celestial.

—¿¡Porqué estáis comportándoos así!? –exclamó confundida–. ¡No lo entiendo!

Erza posó una mano en el hombro de la maga de escritura, con tranquilidad. —Es suficiente –apuntó. Juvia miró preocupada a la rubia, que se mantenía en la misma posición.

Levy perdió fuerza como un globo deshinchándose, y volvió a sentarse. —Lo siento –murmuró.

Lucy sonrió con tristeza. —No te preocupes, al menos me alegro que las cosas con Gajeel estén saliendo bien.

Levy se sintió avergonzada tras el agradecimiento. Sabía que presionaba mucho a su amiga respecto al cabeza-dura del tragafuegos, pero no podía evitarlo. ¡Se traían locos, por dios! Y allí estaban ellos, dejando pasar la corriente del río como si nada. Entendía las reservas de su amiga, puesto que sentía inseguridad en cuanto a los sentimientos del chico ignífugo, pero ignoraba el tema con tanto ahínco que la sacaba de sus casillas.

—¿Gajeel? –preguntó Erza con picardía.

Levy se sonrojó cual tomate maduro, para seguidamente asentir con alegría. —Ayer pasamos el día prácticamente juntos, bueno –se corrigió–, Lily también estuvo, pero fue estupendo.

Lucy, con los ánimos renovados por la alegría que sentía por su amiga, se abrazó a sus rodillas escuchándola de fondo, a la vez que se perdía en sus pensamientos. Y es que ver a Levy hablando de Gajeel con tanto entusiasmo, alegraba a cualquiera.

—Siendo un dragon slayer, no me extrañaría –rió con jocosidad la usuaria de magia de escritura–, ¿Verdad, Lucy?.

Lucy aterrizó de las nubes de golpe. —¿Eh? –preguntó confundida.

Levy esbozó una sonrisa pícara. —¿Perdida en las brisas _veraniegas_, _Luce_?

La aludida, sólo atinó a sonrojarse con intensidad, y quiso hundirse en el agua para no volver a salir a flote a causa del bochorno que le habían provocado las palabras de Levy.

—Decía –continuó la peliazul con diversión–, que deben ser muy intensos, por lo de su magia y todo eso, o al menos eso pienso.

Lucy ladeó la cabeza, sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

—Ya sabes –reiteró al verla tan perdida–, en tu caso es el dragon slayer del fuego al fin y al cabo, y evidente que no es de piedra. Seguro que se _encendería_ con mucha facilidad –aseguró levantando las cejas de manera sugerente.

—¿Encenderse? –preguntó con la mirada perdida.

Levy contempló como la mirada de Lucy se perdía en el agua. Volvió a sentirse mal al pensar que había vuelto a meter la pata con ella. —Perdona –espetó con rapidez–, no quería incomodarte, no me hagas caso –aseguró nerviosa.

Lucy mantuvo la mirada en el agua. —¿Porqué dices eso? –preguntó con curiosidad, animándola a continuar.

Levy dudó. —Bueno…, no lo sé. Gajeel es el dragon slayer de hierro, y ya sabes el tipo de personalidad que se gasta. Pensé que en cierto modo también estaría condicionado al tipo de magia que tiene, al ser tan especial –comentó con seguridad–. Wendy es la dragon slayer del cielo, y es tímida y amable, y ante todo espontánea, como el tiempo –aseguró–. Rogue tiene esa faceta sombría, y Sting se caracteriza por ese optimismo suyo. Pensé… –titubeó–, que Natsu al ser el dragon slayer del fuego, se encendería con facilidad en una situación tensa, o excitante, tal vez.

Lucy sintió como un mazo la golpeaba, a la vez que se levantó de un salto del agua, para acercarse a Levy como un relámpago.

—¿Qué? –preguntó incrédula–, repítelo, ¿qué has dicho? –espetó, tomándola de los hombros.

Levy, inquieta, se encogió por la manera en que su amiga la miraba. Erza y Juvia se levantaron, alarmadas ante la actitud de la maga celestial.

—¿Lo de que se encendería en una situación tensa o excitante? –repitió de manera indecisa.

Lucy soltó lentamente a la maga de escritura de los hombros, mientras dejaba que sus palabras se filtraran por su sistema nervioso.

Una cosa era que no supiera lo que a Natsu le pasaba por la cabeza, o que no supiera con certeza los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella, y otra cosa era lo que había ocurrido ayer. ¡Ella no había tenido ese subidón de calor por el alcohol! ¡Había sido a causa de _él_, que estaba allí! Y una cosa era que se hubiera sentido atraído hacía ella por la situación, o que tuvieran un acercamiento intenso de manera espontánea, y otra cosa era que Natsu estuviera allí tenso o excitado con conocimiento de causa. En ese momento, no habían tenido aún ningún tipo de acercamiento, ¡Y la temperatura había subido drásticamente, porque él ya se sentía con anterioridad de esa manera! Todo este tiempo… ¿Había evitado con ella ese tipo de situación? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué la había saboteado!?

Furiosa, y con la mirada pasmada de las tres magas sobre ella, se dio la vuelta mientras se agarraba la toalla con fuerza y salía de la terma.

—¡Lucy! –gritó Erza, mientras observaba como la rubia se alejaba en una actitud que daba miedo–, ¿A dónde vas?

—Voy a retorcerle el pescuezo con esa bufanda.

Lastima que a las tres magas no les dio tiempo a escuchar a dónde se dirigía.

N/A: Bien, bien.

Es cierto que en este capitulo no ha habido demasiada interacción entre ellos, pero… ¿no os quejaréis, verdad? Hay que darle las gracias a Levy, siempre en lo cierto esta chica, no sé como lo hace… xD.

Bueno, no hace falta que os afirme que el siguiente capitulo va a ser intenso, ¿verdad? Se que os he dejado con la ganas, pero por favor no me matéis, y espero que la espera (valga la redundancia) merezca la pena.

No se cuantos capítulos tendrá la historia, pero planeo que no sean más de quince o veinte, así que todavía nos queda un ratito, que espero que compartamos con ganas.

Así mismo, pretendo continuar con el mismo nivel con el que comencé la historia, sin dar respiro, fufufu ^3^.

Respecto al capítulo, he de reconocer que la escena del principio es la que más me ha costado, porque la he retocado al detalle una y otra vez. Sabéis que yo voy dejando miguitas de pan, y ya advertí que mi historia se mueve en un contexto bastante más profundo. Bien, pues aquí tenéis la primera sorpresa ;). Me encanta el juego que da Zeref, aunque me ha resultado endemoniadamente difícil plasmar su personalidad, manteniendo ese toque que él tiene de calma y soberbia al mismo tiempo.

Así mismo, ya vamos introduciéndonos más a fondo en el cerebro de nuestro querido tragafuegos. Es que este chico nos va a provocar una arritmia un día…

En fin, que espero que sobretodo os haya gustado, y que hayáis disfrutado. Como en anteriores ocasiones, agradezco muchísimo a todas las personas que se han molestado en dejarme un review (velcarleo02, Johs Straiker, Guest*, MITWI, Mumi Evans Elric, 1397L y sofit-chan), y a aquellos que me han incluido en su lista de favoritos y alertas.

Y ya sabéis, los reviews son altamente bien recibidos y agradecidos, ¡Puesto que son lo que nos anima a continuar y a no flaquear, así que ya sabéis ^3^!

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	4. Instinct

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

**4.- Instinto.**

—¿Puedo pasar?

Natsu contempló, con aturdimiento, a la persona que aguardaba con paciencia en el umbral de su puerta. Notaba como el cabello, aún húmedo, serpenteaba sobre sus hombros, mojándole la camiseta de tonos azules.

El conjunto lo completaba unos vaqueros cortos descosidos, junto a unas sencillas playeras.

Y tragó fuerte, a la vez que endurecía el agarre del manillar de la puerta.

—¿Natsu?

Quiso arrearse un puñetazo. Inspiró sutilmente, intentando tranquilizarse a la vez que se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar, y deseó no haberlo hecho.

Una fragancia parecida a la leche de almendras irrumpió con fuerza a través de sus fosas nasales, colmándole cada vello del cuerpo.

—¿Dónde está Happy? –preguntó, buscándole con la mirada.

Hizo un esfuerzo para encontrar su voz. —Está con Charle y Wendy.

Mierda. Deseaba con fervor que su voz no hubiese sonado tan ronca como le había parecido a él. Aquella esencia estaba quemándole la garganta, a la vez que le retorcía los huesos.

Contempló cómo Lucy tomaba asiento con serenidad en el sofá que estaba al lado de la hamaca, esperándole. Sintiendo los músculos engarrotados, cerró la puerta, y la imitó tomando asiento en la hamaca, quedando justo al frente. Con la curiosidad burbujeando, aguardó.

—Lamento haberme presentado sin avisar –comentó, apocada.

Natsu ladeó la cabeza, con la confusión inundándole el cerebro. Millones de veces había pensado que Lucy ya era extraña de por sí sola, por lo que siempre le causaba curiosidad lo que tendría rondándole la cabeza. ¿En serio? Una sonrisa ladina le creció en el rostro. Lucy, cuando le daba, era muy graciosa.

—Bueno –observó divertido–, Happy y yo nos hemos presentado (colado, mejor dicho) en tu casa sin avisar muchas veces, así que no hay problema. No creo que hayas venido a eso, ¿no? –preguntó, agrandando la sonrisa.

—La verdad es que no, pero pensé que debía decirlo –continuó, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Natsu sabía que algo la tenía inquieta, así que contestó con tranquilidad. —Está bien.

Lucy tomó aire profundamente, y le clavó la mirada. El aplomo de aquel sencillo gesto, provocó que el pulso se le disparara de manera errática.

—¿Qué pasó la otra noche?

Natsu tomó conciencia de que la sonrisa se había esfumado de un plumazo, sustituyéndola por una línea tensa.

—¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, mirando hacia un lado.

—Sabes de qué estoy hablando –continuó con firmeza.

En verdad que admiraba profundamente la valentía de esta chica. Allí estaba ella, luciendo totalmente desconcertada, pero abordando, por primera vez, un tema que los aturdía sin tregua, y que habían estado evitando durante meses.

Inquieto, se pasó una mano por el cuello.

Y es que, ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Qué sus instintos habían despertado a causa de que estaba enamorado de ella, y que no había sido siquiera consciente de ello hasta que lo había golpeado cual puñetazo de Erza? ¿Qué la necesidad que sentía por ella lo traía de cabeza? ¿Qué consideraba aquel tema como terrorífico? Demasiado.

Suspiró, cansado.

—Sí –comentó con la voz fatigada–, lo sé.

Lucy tragó en seco. Era la primera vez que Natsu se mostraba dispuesto, y ahora no sabía qué se suponía que debía hacer. Habían estado ignorándolo silenciosamente durante meses, y tras la revelación de Levy, la adrenalina se le había disparado como el rifle de precisión de Bisca. Acelerada, y con la ansiedad retorciéndole la boca del estomago, se había plantado allí intentando desentrañar lo que ocurría en aquella cabeza dura. Ahora, se sentía perdida.

—¿Qué pasó, Natsu? –repitió, en un murmullo suave.

Natsu alzó la mirada, para contemplar como Lucy se había arrodillado en frente de él, con cuidado, y buscándole la mirada. Esto los estaba jodiendo de verdad, y eso era lo último que había querido.

—Quisiste besarme, ¿verdad?

Sentía la garganta tan reseca, que parecía que le habían metido un cargamento de arena traquea abajo. Aquella boca rellena empezaba a hipnotizarlo, y lo sabía. ¿Resultarían tan suaves como había fantaseado? Hundiéndose en desesperación, su mente le gritaba una y otra vez que no quería involucrase en algo así. Tal vez Gajeel tuviera razón, y no fuera que sintiera que ella no era la adecuada, sino que tal vez era él, el que no se sentía adecuado para ella.

—Me aturde –continuó ella, mirándole, con voz suave–. ¿A ti también te ocurre igual? –murmuró–, no sé porqué, pero creo que no sentiría mínimamente nada parecido por otra persona que no fueras tú –el sonrojo le trepó acariciándole las mejillas, dándole un aspecto adorable–, pero ahora quiero saber que piensas tú, Natsu.

Con auténtica bruma colapsándole la cabeza, y con la ansiedad nadándole por las venas, rodeó su cintura con un brazo, a la vez que su otra mano viajaba hasta su nuca, para encontrar su boca con la de ella, con autentica desesperación.

Miles de veces había despertado con la sensación de que sus labios serían suaves, y dulces, como lo era ella en su totalidad. Pero era mejor. Por un demonio, ¡Era mil veces mejor! Sobre todo con la boca de ella ardiendo en respuesta. Inspiró profundamente, a la vez que la besaba con todo el fervor que había contenido en las entrañas durante meses. Adoraba a esta chica, y aunque no supiera desde cuando, lo traía sin cuidado.

Con suavidad, ella había colado sus dedos entre sus cabellos, jugando con ellos y acariciándolos con sutileza. Aquel sencillo gesto, lo había animado a acercarla más hacia su cuerpo. La quería más cerca. Quería sentirla en su totalidad. Despierta, enardecida, con sueño, malhumorada, o pensativa. Le daba lo mismo. La quería entera, durante todos los días, estaciones del año, o lo que fuera.

Con soltura, la levantó por el brazo que la rodeaba por la cintura, y la sentó sobre él, quedando ella a horcajadas encima de él. De seguir así, el calor que desprendía aquella boca iba a hacerlo perder el juicio. Pero, ¿Qué podía hacer? La fragancia que ella despedía le aturdía los sentidos, así que no podía estar enamorado y pensar a la vez. Punto.

Con arrojo, su mano, la ladrona, se deslizó debajo de la camiseta, acariciando despacito la piel de su espalda, por la cual había estado muriéndose de ganas por tocar. Siempre había querido hacer eso, desde que los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella habían comenzado a desbordarlo. Pero no había esperado la respuesta que ella le había dado. De manera encendida, Lucy había suspirado sin poder controlarlo en su boca, lo que le hizo perder la cabeza por completo.

Besándola sin parar en intensidad, notó cómo las manos pequeñas de ella habían viajado a su cuello, y seguían bajando hacia sus hombros, para abrazarlo enardecida. Oh dios, como deseaba tumbarla en aquella hamaca. Tenso, rompió el beso haciendo un chasquido, para tomar un poco de aire. Apreció como los ojos de Lucy, nublados en deseo, le contemplaban. Daría lo que fuera, y lo que no tenía, para que ella lo mirara siempre así. Juntó su frente a la de ella, notando el calor árido que empezaba a desprender. Oh sí, ahora sí podía decir que estaba encendido.

Clavó sus dedos en su espalda, cuando notó como ella se encaminaba a darle pequeños besos en la mandíbula, a la vez que se apretaba a él. Joder, ¿¡Porqué tenía que mostrarse tan dispuesta con él!? La conocía tanto, que le asustaba. ¿Tanto confiaba en él? ¡Ni siquiera él confiaba tanto en sí mismo como para saber con certeza que no perdería la cabeza! Los músculos empezaron a engarrotarse de manera dolorosa, y el pantalón comenzó a apretarle demasiado, sobre todo, en aquella zona tan particular. Con frenesí, se apartó para interrumpir la sesión de tortura que le estaba dando ahora en el cuello, para hundirse en aquella boca otra vez. Ella era tan suave… Era como si estuviera hecha para encajar con él, práctica y totalmente a su medida.

Con descaro, enganchó con los dientes el labio inferior de ella, de manera juguetona. Oh, como le gustaba. Estaba ligeramente más relleno que el superior, perfecto para mordisquearlo. Ella, acalorada, se movió contra él, causando la justa fricción entre los dos, para que el ahogara un gemido en su cuello, desbordado.

Hundido, y desesperado, volvió a clavarle los dedos en la cintura, provocando aquella fricción tan placentera otra vez, justo en el lugar que clamaba por atención. Y ella gimió en su oído, ocasionando que le clavara nuevamente los dedos para continuar aquel roce. Echó los brazos a su cuello, para ayudarle con la inercia del movimiento, a la vez que todo se volvía frenético.

Desinhibido, y sintiéndose embriagado, llevó una mano a su nuca, para alzarle la cabeza y poder contemplarla. Con los ojos nublados, y la boca llena y sensible de los roces que habían compartido, admiraba como ella se dejaba llevar por él, con absoluta complacencia.

Completamente desquiciado, rozó su nariz contra su hombro, buscando aquella fragancia que le volvía loco, a la vez que la fricción se volvía más salvaje, y ella empezaba a gemir sin control. Estaban en el límite, y lo sabía. Solo un poco más… Deslizó sus manos dentro de su vaquero, apretando con delirio su trasero, para comenzar a buscar desesperado el botón para desabrocharlo, y poder sentir por completo aquel olor fresco que comenzaba a emanar de ella. De manera brusca, y con la mano aún dentro del vaquero, apartó la ropa interior de ella, buscando aquel lugar que comenzaba a volverlo totalmente loco. Cuando llegó justo donde se moría por llegar, Lucy, totalmente excitada y derrotada, dejó caer la cabeza sobre su hombro, dejándose llevar por él.

Oh, su _Luce_… no pensaba darle ningún tipo de tregua, en compensación por todos aquellos meses de auténtica locura.

Con arrojo, frotó sin piedad aquella zona, húmeda y fresca, a la vez que ella soltaba un gemido estrangulado, y se apretaba contra sus hombros. Con delirio, ella se incorporó como pudo, para bajarle el chaleco hasta los codos y poder recrearse ante la imagen que tenía del muchacho.

En un arrebato, y encendido por la manera en que lo miraba, Natsu introdujo por fin el dedo, causando que ella volviese a perder la fuerza, y se dejara caer contra él de nuevo, para empezar a gemir de manera descontrolada, a la vez que él acribillaba sin piedad aquel lugar tan sensible de ella. Sin pausa, empezó a atormentarla, conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de hacerle jirones aquel estupido vaquero y hundirse en ella tal como deseaba.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba succionando de manera violenta la piel de su hombro, marcándola, mientras oía de fondo los gemidos, ahora desbocados, de la chica que tenía en los brazos.

Lo sentía venir. Podía rozarlo casi con los dedos. Aquel placer que les inundaría las venas, y los dejaría satisfechos, y complacidos, sólo para poder tomar el aliento necesario para hacerle el amor como ella se merecía. Porque ella no merecía otra cosa. Merecía alguien que la desnudara y pudiera quedar maravillado ante la suavidad de su piel, o lo dulce de su boca, o lo bien que quedaría su cabello desparramado sobre su almohada. Porque no permitiría a ningún otro hombre tocarla. Ella le pertenecía. Ella era suya. Y de nadie más.

Y entonces, casi con los dientes clavándose en la piel de su hombro, se apartó aterrado de un tirón.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lucy, sentada con el suelo bajo ella, tenía la certeza de que el mundo se había partido en dos, y la había engullido sin piedad.

Desubicada, desorientada, y con las piernas aún temblándole, apoyó las manos en el suelo, buscando algún tipo de apoyo. Notaba el pulso tan acelerado, que pensaba que estaba a punto de darle un ataque cardíaco.

Llevó la mano a su garganta, intentando controlar el pulso errático que mantenía y no desaceleraba. ¿Qué había pasado?. Ella en el umbral. Ella en el sofá. Ella arrodillada. Ella sentada encima de él, ambos gimiendo descontrolados.

Alzó la mirada bruscamente, incrédula.

Natsu se había levantado de la hamaca, y mientras le daba la espalda, se sujetaba contra la mesa, con tanta fuerza que pensaba que la partiría en dos.

Las lagrimas se arrejuntaron, traicioneras, haciendo que los ojos le escocieran del esfuerzo por retenerlas.

No lo entendía. Lo quería de una manera tan cruda y sincera que le engarrotaba los huesos y le nublaba los pensamientos. Oh, como la había mirado. Como siempre había deseado en sus más recónditos anhelos.

Avergonzada, se frotó los brazos sintiendo el frío calándose en su piel.

—¿Porqué haces esto? –preguntó, derrotada.

Sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, se levantó para confrontarlo. Con ira, llegó hasta él, y le aventó con fuerza las solapas del chaleco, dándole la vuelta para que la mirara.

—¿¡Te resulta divertido!? ¿¡De verdad piensas que voy a creerme que no sientes _nada_!? ¡Háblame, maldita sea! –gritó con impotencia mientras lo zamarreaba con fuerza–. ¡Quiero saber porque llevas meses evitándome! ¡Porqué me besas de esa forma y me miras de manera especial, para luego desaparecer o apartarte como si fuera la peor de las blasfemias!

—Lo siento.

Lucy destensó el agarre de las solapas del chaleco, perdiendo la fuerza de manera paulatina. —¿Lo sientes…? ¿¡Que lo sientes!? –incrédula, lo miró como apretaba la mandíbula al punto de partirla–. ¡Vamos, háblame! ¡Necesito saberlo! –demandó con ferocidad.

—Instinto.

Lucy lo miró, boquiabierta. —¿Insti…

—Es por nuestro instinto –repitió, sin dejarla terminar–. Los dragon slayers nos sentimos atraídos por nuestros compañeros. Cuando los encontramos, nos dominan los instintos para marcarlos como nuestros. Son nuestras parejas de por vida. De esa manera, nos empujan a reclamarlos y ligarlos a nuestra existencia. No hay segundas oportunidades. Solo nos ocurre una vez.

Lucy lo contempló, sin saber qué decir.

—Espe…

—Nuestras relaciones son más complejas que las vuestras –ya no podía parar–. Puede que nos tiremos toda una vida y no las encontremos. O podemos encontrarlas a una edad temprana. La cuestión es, que una vez que la encontramos, nuestros instintos nos dominan, instándonos a unirlos con nosotros.

Pero Lucy no lo entendía. De acuerdo que el tema de las parejas fuese enrevesado, e incluso confuso, pero… ¿Dónde estaba el problema? Es decir, ella estaba más que dispuesta a seguirlo donde quisiera que fuera, durante una vida, o todas las vidas que él estuviera dispuesto a tomar. Le daba igual haberle encontrado antes o después, o si hubiese sido hace doscientos años, dentro de tres meses, o incluso en una realidad alternativa. Lo amaba, y nada ni nadie podría arrebatarle eso.

—Un momento –pausó, aún aturdida–. ¿Cuándo os ocurre eso? ¿Recién las encontráis? ¿Nada más verlos?.

Natsu inspiró con fuerza. Tenia los músculos tan engarrotados de la tensión, que sentía que si se movía, se partirían todos y cada uno de ellos. Miro como Lucy lo contemplaba, desconcertada. Lo entendía. No había querido soltarle todo aquello en una situación así. Como últimamente, las cosas entre los dos no hacían más que descontrolarse.

—Podría darse el caso. Normalmente, se desarrolla… –tragó en seco–, a causa de sentimientos ya existentes.

Lucy soltó el aire que retenía de golpe. El ya guardaba sentimientos profundos respecto a ella… ¡El la quería! Oh dios…, se llevó la mano a la cabeza, notando como le ardía por la cantidad de información. Tantos meses, tanto tiempo dudando, esperando el momento adecuado, siempre esquivo, siempre evitándola…

Un momento.

—¿Por qué me has estado evitando entonces? ¿Por qué no hablaste conmigo? –demandó, con la desazón hurgándole en el estómago.

—Ya te lo he dicho, para vosotros es diferente. Podéis enamoraros más de una vez –apuntó, desalentado.

Lo sintió como un puñetazo al estómago. Natsu no había querido compartirlo con ella… ¿Porque dudaba de lo que sentía por él? ¿Tan pasajera la tomaba? ¿Creía que sería capaz de sentir por otra persona lo que sentía por él?

—¿Dudas de lo que pueda sentir por ti? –preguntó en un susurro, sin podérselo creer aún.

—No es eso –apuntó con ira–. No es que lo dude, ¡maldita sea! –se llevó una mano al cabello, exasperado–. No confío en las relaciones, en lo que las mueve, el amor. ¡No tengo ni idea del amor, por Mavis! ¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si te pierdo? ¿O te cansas? ¿¡Y si te enamoras de otra persona!? –continuó, desquiciado–. ¡No quiero involucrarme en algo así!

—¡Eso no lo sabes! –bramó ella de vuelta–. ¿¡Por qué te pones en lo peor!? ¿Crees que yo si tengo experiencia? ¡No tengo ni la más remota idea! ¡Pero tú serías el único con quien yo sería capaz de tomar ese riesgo!

—Para ti es más fácil decirlo.

Lo había visto venir, pero no había hecho nada por evitarlo. Desesperada, Lucy había cruzado su mejilla con un bofetón seco presa de la ira, haciéndole virar el rostro. No era un puñetazo de Gray, ni era algún ataque de Gildarts, o incluso alguna patada de Erza. Pero le había dolido más que ninguno.

—Más fácil para mí, ¿dices? –preguntó, siseando–. ¿Crees que me ha resultado fácil venir aquí, y exponerme como lo he hecho? ¿Crees que ha resultado sencillo aguantar durante meses los pensamientos que se me acumulan en la cabeza? ¿O ponerle nombre a lo que sienta por ti? ¿Tan poca credibilidad nos das, que directamente me has aislado todo este tiempo, evitando lo que precisamente ha pasado hoy? –sorbió con fuerza por la nariz, mientras que dejaba al flequillo cubrirla el rostro–. ¿No puedes respetarme lo suficiente como para dejarme a mí decidir también? –terminó en un susurro.

La garganta se le cerró en un abrazo incómodo. Por primera vez, notó el desánimo recorrerle por las venas. No es que Natsu no confiase en ella, es que no confiaba en los dos como pareja. Había millones de razones por las cuales pudiese no ser buena idea estar juntos, pero no había ni una sola que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para vencer a la razón por la cual si lo era. Pero él parecía empecinado a evitarlo a como diera lugar. Desanimada, dejó los hombros caer, mientras notaba como el desconsuelo se filtraba por su sistema nervioso.

Con las piernas pesadas, se dio la vuelta sin siquiera volver a mirarlo, y se dirigió a la puerta. —Lamento haberte robado tanto tiempo. Nos vemos mañana –y con languidez, la abrió, y salió por ella sin mirar atrás.

Ya afuera, suspiró con fuerza, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran sueltas, a la vez que la brisa le entumecía las mejillas. Su cuerpo no reaccionó al estruendo que vino desde adentro.

Al final, Natsu había partido su mesa en dos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Juguemos a un juego.

Natsu observó a una Cana recién llegada y sonriente, pasando su baraja de cartas de una mano a otra, con una sonrisa traviesa. Un escalofrío le trepó la espalda. Esa sonrisa no solía augurar nada bueno, según la mayoría de miembros del gremio.

Sabía de antemano la capacidad de Cana para poner, con una facilidad asombrosa, en algún que otro aprieto verbal, pero a él siempre le había traído sin cuidado.

—Sabes que no creo en esas cosas –apuntó, entrecerrando los ojos de manera aburrida.

Y era cierto. Cana llevaba años intentando que se animara a que le leyera las cartas, y nunca había aceptado. No por nada en particular, sino porque era reacio a que esos trozos de cartón le dijeran cosas de él mismo mediante simples posiciones o imágenes.

Además, después de que todo se hubiera salido de control la noche pasada, su cuerpo mantenía una tensión que a duras penas podía soportar. Un ligero aroma a salado se había filtrado, reptando sin piedad a través de la puerta, que le hizo darse cuenta de que ella estaba llorando. Preso de la impotencia, había terminado por hacer añicos la mesa.

No había podido pegar ojo. Se había tirado a la hamaca, prisionero de sí mismo. ¿¡Cómo podría mirarla ahora a la cara después de lo que le había hecho!? Era consciente de que ella no se había quejado en ningún momento, al contrario, se había mostrado más que receptiva. Y eso era lo que precisamente le tenía los nervios de punta. Y los ánimos más que estimulados, siendo sinceros.

Había recuperado una minima parte de su conciencia justo en el momento en el cual pretendía mordisquearle aquel hombro. Había una necesidad que le había retorcido las entrañas, empujándole a marcarla. Joder, él no era un animal. Se pasó una mano por la cara, sintiéndose exhausto. Por primera vez, sentía que necesitaba marcharse para poder despejarse, e intentar poner de nuevo las cosas en su sitio. No quería involucrarla en algo así. Había sido testigo en el propio gremio. Depender emocionalmente de alguien. Era cierto que había personas que se encontraban bien con ello. Bisca y Alzack, por ejemplo. No tenía mejor ejemplo que ellos dos. ¡Incluso tenían a la pequeña Asuka! Y se les veía felices. Mucho. Pero… ¿Y si no les hubiera resultado así? ¿Condenados a ver como el uno se hubiera separado del otro, sólo para quedarse mirando como se partían sus vidas para continuarlas por separado? El no quería eso. El quería a Lucy en su vida, fuera de la manera que fuera. Pero se estaban haciendo daño. Mucho más que en cualquier momento desde que se habían conocido. Habían pasado por muchas situaciones difíciles, si, pero no algo como esto. Ella era su apoyo. En cierta forma, y aunque no pudiese explicarlo correctamente, sentía que ella lo mantenía anclado al mundo.

—Creo que esta vez sí que vas a jugar –Cana amplió su sonrisa, luciendo aterradora, a la vez que se sentaba plácidamente en frente de él, junto a su adorable barril–. ¿Sabes por qué tengo la sensación de que vas a hacerlo?

Natsu esperó atento, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Porque de lo contrario, estoy segura de que a muchos les encantaría saber como tenías arrinconada a cierta maga celestial, en cierta fiesta, contra cierta pared, y con ciertas y dudosas intenciones amistosas.

Se quedó paralizado, con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, y en parte, con la vergüenza inundándole los sentidos. Notaba la cara tan ardiendo, que estaba seguro que de un momento a otro entraría en combustión.

Natsu tragó duro, intentando recobrar la compostura. —¿Q–Qué…?

—Vamos, vamos –agitó una mano, como restándole importancia al asunto–. Yo estaba allí ¿Recuerdas? –continuó complacida–, y de no haberos interrumpido, ese balcón hubiera acabado en llamas –apoyó los brazos en la mesa acercándose a el, buscándo intimidarle–, si sabes a lo que me refiero, claro.

Cana volvió a lucir aquella sonrisa temible. —El juego se llama: "_¿Dónde esta Lucy?"_.

Natsu alzó el cuello con tanta brusquedad que hizo un chasquido sordo. Llevaba un buen rato esperando en el gremio, y la rubia no había aparecido aún (y no era consciente de que hubiera estado tan atento a aquel detalle). Había escogido una misión cualquiera, para poder arrastrar a la rubia consigo, y poder disculparse, porque aunque en el fondo se estuviera volviendo loco por tenerla, consideraba que no había sido correcto, y al final todo se había salido de control, para no variar. Y aquello le estaba comiendo por dentro.

Se quedó contemplando a la retorcida usuaria de magia de cartas. Resopló con fuerza, hastiado. Aún notaba el calor que desprendía del rostro. Perjuró mentalmente. ¡A él le importaba un carajo lo que quisiera contar! Pero… estaba ella. Titubeó. Después de lo que había ocurrido la pasada noche, no tenía ningún derecho. Sintió como la boca se le desplomaba, del recuerdo amargo, a la vez que el abatimiento le acribillaba de nuevo sin piedad.

—Está bien –declaró con desánimo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Por un momento, Cana lo miró sorprendida de haberle pillado finalmente, y se quedó contemplándole, extrañada. Hubiera jurado que hubiera requerido de todas sus habilidades persuasivas, pero al final había resultado fácil. Incluso la otra noche se había quedado admirada (y ruborizada) después de haber sido testigo de la actitud de esos dos cuando estaban _solos_. Pero parecía que, por algún motivo, las cosas no estaban marchando bien. Su sonrisa se volvió comprensiva.

Su mano barajó las cartas con precisión y rapidez, y de un solo movimiento, las abrió en abanico sobre la mesa.

Su mirada, firme, no dejó entrever ninguna emoción.

—Escoge cinco cartas.

Natsu, aún refunfuñando, escogió cinco cartas del aquel abanico. Joder, esto era una auténtica estupidez. Aunque respetaba mucho la magia de la hija de Gildarts, era completamente reacio a este tipo de cosas.

—Bien –Cana volvió a lucir aterradora. —¿Qué deseas saber?

Natsu ladeó la cabeza, totalmente perdido. —¿Yo? –se llevó una mano a la barbilla, pensativo–. ¿Qué se supone que debería desear saber? –preguntó con inocencia.

Cana se llevó una mano al rostro. Debería haber sabido que esto no sería tan sencillo como había imaginado, y menos con el chico de cabellos rosados. Tomó aire profundamente.

—Bueno, depende de varios factores. Puedes desear saber cosas de tu pasado, de tu presente, o de tu futuro.

—Oh, entiendo. Veamos –titubeó. —Creo que me quedo con el presente.

Cana retiró las cartas que había escogido, y las separó del resto, dejándolas a un lado.

—¿Deseas saber alguna circunstancia en particular?

Natsu volvió a ladear la cabeza, pero Cana, viéndolo venir, se adelantó. —Podrían ser cosas como el trabajo, la salud, o incluso el _amor_.

Natsu sintió como el sonrojo le trepaba otra vez, pero agitó la cabeza, centrándose. —¿No puedes elegir tú por mi?

Cana suspiró. Si que se lo estaba poniendo difícil, sí. —Veamos lo que dicen las cartas por sí solas, ¿te parece?

Natsu asintió. La verdad es que no le surgía demasiado interés, así que le daba exactamente igual. Contempló como Cana puso las cartas encima de la mesa. Las cartas se cruzaban y se rozaban unas con las otras. Vio como Cana contemplaba las cartas de manera silenciosa, así que aguardó. Estaba a punto de llamar su atención, cuando Cana comenzó a hablar.

—Esto representa causas pendientes. Se han mantenido inactivas, pero están comenzando a despertar, y te está repercutiendo en tu presente. ¿Ves esta carta? –apuntó a lo que parecía un tipo con un atillo–. Representa tus habilidades. Espontaneidad, fuerza, _poca_ _reflexión_… No obstante, esta invertido. Boca abajo –aclaró–, por lo que está influenciado, provocando desborde emocional, complicaciones y obstáculos.

Natsu contempló sorprendido aquella carta. El solo veía la caricatura de un tipo en una posición un tanto ridícula e inestable. ¿Dónde veía Cana todo eso? Sería cosa de su magia, claro. En cualquier caso, el vuelco que le había dado el estómago ante su suposición le había inquietado. Y no le había gustado en absoluto la sensación.

—Aquí –su dedo índice llegó hasta la segunda carta–, habla de tu espíritu. Representa la intensidad que lo compone, y simboliza tu fuerza de voluntad. Sin embargo, también figura la sublevación del instinto. Cuanto más lo ignores, más se alzará.

Natsu se tensó. Esto definitivamente no le estaba gustado. Había hinchado orgulloso el pecho ante las características que Cana decía de su espíritu, para terminar desinflándose como un globo pinchado.

—¿Es que no ves nada bueno? –ironizó, cruzándose de brazos.

—En ella –apuntó a una tercera carta.

Natsu contempló la carta. Veía a una mujer contemplando un lago, con una estrella en lo alto del cielo. Miró la carta cautivado. Cana sonrió con ternura.

—Representa a tu compañera –continuó con afecto–, y simboliza claridad, perspicacia, y una gran espiritualidad. ¿Por qué me sonará? –preguntó al aire, provocando que el muchacho volviese a sonrojarse, haciéndose el sueco–. Encarna el destino. La verdad. Obtendrás aquello que mereces, si eres capaz de defenderlo. Simboliza el saber qué hacer. Es la oportunidad que tienes en esta existencia de ser feliz.

Natsu contempló la carta sin aliento. ¿Todo eso representaba _ella _para él?

—Pero… –su tonó cambió a uno preocupado, provocando que él alzara la vista de la carta alarmado–, esto, está aquí.

Su dedo se posó en una cuarta carta, que mostraba a un tipo con alas con una especie de instrumento musical entre las manos. Natsu pensó que tendría a algún exceed, como Happy, sujetándolo desde la espalda.

—Juicio. Vacilación. Debilidad. Y separación –concluyó–. Representa el punto de inflexión. Todo lo que tiene un principio, tiene un final. Guarda relación con tu causa pendiente. Al parecer, se ha postergado durante demasiado tiempo. Será inevitable.

Natsu se rascó la mejilla, confundido. No había entendido nada. Miró a Cana, que seguía mirando esa carta como si quisiese destriparla.

—Bien, hemos terminado –concluyó, sonriente–. No ha sido para tanto, ¿verdad?

—Oh, bueno, no he entendido la mitad, así que supongo que está bien.

—Bueno –comentó, pensativa–, la verdad es que tú no crees en estas cosas, ¿No?, así que realmente no tienes porqué tener en cuenta ni una palabra de lo que te he dicho.

Natsu asintió, inseguro, sin saber muy bien dónde quería llegar Cana. En fin… Se levantó, a la vez que llamaba a Happy en el proceso, por lo que el exceed se acercó raudo a donde se encontraban.

—Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

Miró nuevamente a Cana. —A buscar a Lucy. Mira ha tomado apunte del encargo, así que estaremos fuera durante unos días –comentó, despreocupado.

—Bueno, has jugado a mi juego, ¿Recuerdas?, así que lo prometido es deuda –apuntó con voz neutral.

Natsu miró a Cana con curiosidad, y recordó el nombre que ella le había dado a aquel confuso entretenimiento de cartas.

—Lucy se ha ido con Juvia a una misión. Se han marchado esta mañana.

En un principio, el juego le había resultado divertido para reírse un rato a costa del dragon slayer de fuego. Ahora, no le resultaba tan divertido, sino todo lo contrario. Le había dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. Contempló los hombros de Natsu caer en desánimo, a la vez que apretaba un puño con fuerza. Debía haberlo intuido.

Contempló como Happy revoloteaba, silencioso y preocupado, alrededor del chico, al cual en aquel momento su flequillo le tapaba el rostro.

—Ya veo –volteó a mirar al gato alado de manera rauda, y sin expresión alguna–. Vámonos, Happy.

El gatito mantuvo la mirada en su amigo durante unos instantes, y se elevó hasta reposar en su cabeza. —Aye, sir –declaró con complicidad.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Cana contempló cómo el perfil del tragafuegos abandonaba el salón del gremio, y suspiró con profundidad. Pero mira que ese chico llegaba a ser despistado. Apretó con dureza la última carta que aún guardaba en su mano. Ni siquiera ella se había atrevido a profundizar en ella, tras el escalofrío que había sentido nada mas tocarla. Y era la primera vez que algo así le había ocurrido.

Se atrevió a vislumbrar de nuevo la imagen que contenía. Un trono de hierro, de aspecto afilado y aterrador, reposaba justo en el centro. Y una llave pequeña, de apariencia frágil, justo encima del asiento.

Sobresaltada, dejó la carta boca abajo con fuerza encima de la mesa.

Por primera vez, se había sentido atemorizada de vislumbrar demasiado.

N/A: Horrores. ¡Me ha costado horrores sacarlo!

Bien, después de mi mini-lapsus, continuemos. Supongo que imaginareis que la escena subida de tono entre nuestros queridos protagonistas ha sido la que más me ha costado sacar adelante. Espero no haberos defraudado, aunque haya terminado como el rosario de la aurora (?).

No os desaniméis, sabéis que yo no decaigo en mi empeño ;).

Aún así, he disfrutado muchísimo con la interacción de Cana. He estudiado con profundidad el significado de cada carta, así como su posición, y lo que pueda representar, así que espero que haya quedado tan bien como la sensación que a mi me ha dejado, siempre desde el respeto. Ahora si, tener muy en cuenta la predicción de Cana, porque si bien no he destripado la historia, he dejado muchas pistas al respecto, así que aquí os dejo el primer quebradero de cabeza ;). Y es que la hija de Gildarts me parece fantástica.

Espero con ánimos vuestros jugosos reviews respecto a lo que pensáis de la predicción de Cana, puesto que me interesa muchísimo saber la impresión que os ha dejado, y espero con ansias vuestras teorías.

Como habréis podido comprobar, seguimos subiendo en intensidad. Tranquilos, no pasará mucho tiempo hasta que nuestro dragon slayer de fuego y nuestra maga celestial se vuelvan a encontrar. A ver si en este lapso de tiempo, cada uno por su lado, reflexionan en profundidad y nos dan una alegría, ¿no?.

Fufufufu, ¡ni siquiera yo misma me atrevería a predecirlo!

Por cierto, puede que sea una impresión mía, pero si alguien ha visto el reciente capítulo del manga (418), me ha dejado con una sensación de que Natsu y Lucy lucen mucho como los míos, fufufufu, que ilusión ^3^.

En fin, que ante todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado de la lectura, así que vuelvo a dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me han incluido en la lista de favoritos y alertas, y sobre todo, a los que me habéis dejado un review (a Light Kira Yagamy, MITWI, Mumi Evans Elric, ToriiLavinge, Little Lezz y a mi querida Eru Shiro-San, que sigue en cabeza en la lista del puesto número uno del review más largo ^3^). Gracias a todos y cada uno de vosotros, ¡así que ya sabéis! ¡espero vuestros reviews!

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	5. Fissure

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

**5.- Grieta.**

Lucy se apretó con fuerza a sus piernas.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Aunque la habitación estuviera sumida en la oscuridad, distinguía el perfil de su compañera descansando apaciblemente en la cama contigua a la suya, gracias a la luz nocturna que se filtraba por la ventana.

En cierta manera, agradecía interiormente a la maga de agua el hecho de que no le hubiera realizado ninguna pregunta al respecto, después de que ella casi le suplicara aquella mañana que la acompañase a una misión. En principio, Juvia la había mirado sorprendida por el ofrecimiento, pero al segundo había aceptado acompañarla. Llevaban casi una semana de jornada, y a Lucy le parecía como si hubiera sido ayer.

Se abrazó un poco más, con impotencia. Por primera vez, desde el día en que puso un pie en Fairy Tail, se sentía sola y perdida. No sabía demasiado bien que había ocurrido, pero si comprendía muy bien el dolor que le había dejado. Pulsaba, se enroscaba, subía, bajaba… no importaba qué hiciera, o lo mucho que se obligara a pensar en otra cosa. Apoyó su frente sobre sus rodillas, dejando caer la cabeza.

Al final, la situación que habían provocado entre los dos había terminado por estallar, arrasando con todo a su paso. Si hubiese sabido lo que ocurriría, jamás hubiese puesto un pie en el umbral de aquella puerta. En su recuerdo, la había hecho sentirse tan inflamada, que en aquel momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo que la tomara en aquella hamaca. O en el sofá, o en el suelo, o incluso contra la pared. ¿Qué importaban aquellos detalles, cuando uno se sentía querido y amado de esa manera? Pero al final, del suelo había surgido una grieta, que la había engullido sin piedad.

¿Esto era lo que ocurría cuando te rompías por dentro? Quiso hacer una mueca por la ironía de sus pensamientos, pero hasta para eso se quedó a medio camino.

Lo entendía. De verdad que lo hacía. Y eso era lo que precisamente la tenia tan jodida en el fondo. En parte, entendía las palabras de Natsu. Ella no se encontraba en su misma posición. Era cierto. Pero no por eso significaba que sus sentimientos fueran menos, o más débiles. O que fueran a cambiar con facilidad. Y no es que Natsu no confiase en ella, no. No confiaba en el sentimiento que pudiera ligarlos a ese nivel. Sabía de antemano que a Natsu, el tema del amor y demás, le había traído siempre sin cuidado. También habría tenido que ser complicado para él, con lo cabeza–dura y despistado que era, pero… ¿apartarlo así, sin más? ¿Sin siquiera intentarlo? ¿Desde cuando Natsu no se arriesgaba con algo o con alguien? Creía tan a pies juntillas en los demás que en ocasiones se había tenido que morder la lengua y cuidarle desde la silenciosa atención. Por esos detalles, en los que en ocasiones le gustaría mandarlo a volar, se había enamorado de él. De su amabilidad, de su carácter irascible e infantil, y sobre todo de su nobleza para con los demás, fuera quien fuera.

Hipó con fuerza, intentado retener las lágrimas. Había sido una cobarde, si, ¿y qué? No había tenido valor de quedarse allí, sabiendo que él aparecería tarde o temprano, ¡Y menos con lo que había ocurrido en menos de veinticuatro horas! Con la angustia contorsionando sus pensamientos, había tomado una misión cualquiera con Juvia y había huido. Y no se sentía orgullosa, no. Una parte de sí misma, sentía vergüenza. Su madre no la había enseñado para que se comportara así, pero por dios, ¡Era humana! Había sentido tanto pánico, que casi le había faltado enganchar a la maga de agua bajo el brazo, y salir corriendo como si estuviera persiguiéndola el mismísimo demonio.

Incluso Mira se había sorprendido al ver que se marchaban sin nadie más acompañándolas, pero por algún motivo, la adorable joven de melena blanca no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto. Tal vez, había sido a causa de la intranquilidad que había reflejado su rostro. Lo cierto es que daba igual.

Así que allí se encontraba ella.

Sus hombros temblaron con fuerza, a medida que las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin control. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, alguien le estaba ofreciendo un pañuelo en un gesto suave. Alzó el rostro, para encontrarse a una Juvia contemplándola totalmente angustiada. Lucy se restregó con fuerza los ojos con el brazo, para ocultarlas, pero no paraban de salir.

—Juvia no necesita ser muy inteligente para saber que algo va mal, pero si es lo suficientemente lista como para saber que en ocasiones es mejor no preguntar, ¿No crees, rival de amor? –preguntó en tono gentil.

Lucy hipó a la vez que le salía una risa corta y estrangulada. Adoraba a esta chica, aunque estuviese loca de atar. —Si, yo también lo creo así –aseguró.

—Por ese motivo, Juvia esperará a que rival de amor cuente lo que desee contar. Y en caso de que no desee contar nada, Juvia se mantendrá aquí.

Lucy estrujó con fuerza el pañuelo de tela, agradeciendo enormemente la gentileza de Juvia. Es que esa chica valía su maldito peso en oro, y ¡Ay de Gray como siguiera haciendo el imbecil con ella! ¡Lo mataría! ¡De verdad que lo haría! ¿La estupidez sería contagiosa entre el género masculino de su gremio? Porque con menudos dos descerebrados habían topado las pobres… ¡Amigos tenían que ser!

—Gracias, Juvia.

Juvia negó lentamente con la cabeza. —En cierto modo, tú enseñaste a Juvia a pensar así. Además –continuó, de forma altanera–, ¿qué haría Juvia si rival de amor cambiase de parecer? ¡No podría arriesgar nuevamente a Gray–sama! –dramatizó, llevándose una mano al pecho y la otra a la cara.

Lucy soltó una carcajada sincera. La primera, desde lo que le parecía una eternidad.

—Es verdad, lo había olvidado –comentó de manera despreocupada.

Esta vez, Juvia se llevó ambas manos a la cara, con un gesto de pánico. —¡Oh, no! ¡Entonces Juvia tendría que haber dejado a rival de amor con sus lágrimas!

Lucy volvió a reír con fuerza, mientras contemplaba como Juvia debatía consigo misma, como si no hubiese nadie más en la habitación. Es que esta chica no tenía remedio. Pero aún así, la quería como a una hermana. Con la sinceridad aplastante que la caracterizaba, en cierta forma la admiraba. Era la primera persona con la que se había cruzado, a la cual no le importaba declarar su amor a los cuatro vientos, una y otra vez. Y aunque no hubiera obtenido resultados, aún seguía y seguía, sin flaquear. Admiró con una sonrisa el perfil de Juvia, y deseó tener su misma fuerza de voluntad frente a aquellos sentimientos.

Una mano en su hombro la sacó del hilo de sus pensamientos. Juvia la miraba de manera serena. Y Lucy, sin poder aguantarlo más, las lágrimas y el llanto se soltaban por fin sin control.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Deja que Juvia lo ahogue –suplicó de manera terrorífica.

Lucy se llevó una mano a la cara, rendida. Le había contado a grandes rasgos a la maga de agua lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Natsu, sin entrar en _demasiados_ detalles (y mira que le había costado hacerla entender que no estaba interesada en el mago de hielo), y casi había tenido que pararla en más de una ocasión para que no saliera a buscar al dragon slayer de fuego con intenciones asesinas.

Lucy negó suavemente con la cabeza. —No es necesario. Y tampoco sería correcto. Él es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Sé que lo entiendes, Juvia.

Juvia suspiró suavemente, a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de la maga celestial. Le dolía que sus amigos no estuviesen bien, pero reconocía que era un asunto entre ellos dos, y por mucho que quisiera, meterse en medio podría ser perjudicial y poner todo aún más patas arriba.

—En cierto modo, creo que Natsu–san y Gray–sama tienen muchos rasgos en común.

Lucy la miró sorprendida por la comparación.

—Juvia conoce el motivo por el cual Gray–sama nunca la dice nada.

Esta vez, Lucy la miró boquiabierta. —¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías?

Juvia asintió levemente. —Gray–sama se siente solo. Ha perdido a casi toda la gente que le importaba. Juvia cree que Gray–sama prefiere mantenerse así, a implicarse emocionalmente con alguien, por temor a perderla también. Juvia opina que no desea pasar por eso de nuevo, y por ese motivo, nunca hace nada con Juvia.

Lucy miró a su amiga, sin aliento. Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido, y más tratándose de Gray. Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, Gray siempre había maldecido a los cuatro vientos cada vez que Juvia se colgaba de él con intenciones más que cariñosas. Pero nunca le había dicho que no. Si realmente no la quisiera, podría habérselo dejado claro hacía mucho tiempo. Pero no lo había hecho. Ni una palabra al respecto. Sin poder evitarlo, se le hinchó la venita de la frente, a la vez que apretaba el puño. De repente, le habían entrado ganas de noquear al mago de hielo de un simple gancho de derecha. Y de paso, al tragafuegos también.

—Tal vez Natsu–san también se sienta de la misma forma. En cierto modo, él solo tiene a ex–rival de amor, y ex–rival de amor, solo tiene a Natsu–san. Porque lo que hay entre los dos, es diferente de lo que tienen con los demás. Puede pensar, que si algo va mal, pierda a ex–rival de amor también. Y puede que sea algo que no quiera permitirse.

En ocasiones, Juvia ha pensado que tienen una conexión que no se puede explicar. Es algo que sus dos amigos comparten. Puedes creer que lo estás viendo, pero a la vez no lo ves. No se palpa, ni se oye, pero… está ahí.

En cualquier caso, la opinión de Juvia no es importante aquí. Lo importante es, lo que decida hacer ex–rival de amor.

Lucy desvió la mirada a sus rodillas, y apretó sus manos en puños. Tenía que hacérselo ver. No, lo necesitaba. Necesitaba hacerle entender lo mucho que significaba para ella. Porque en el fondo, sabía que solo él podría haberla encontrado aquel día, en el que se vieron por primera vez. Porque lo quería. No sabía ni cuándo, ni cómo, ni dónde le había pasado, pero le daba igual. Y si tenía que discutir con él hasta que se rompiese la garganta y lo entendiera, lo haría. Porque lo amaba. Y aunque estuviese reacio a involucrarse con ella a ese nivel, le haría ver que no se rendiría. Esta vez, era su turno de tirar de él, y se prometió a sí misma que jamás volvería a soltarse.

Y levantó la vista hacia Juvia, completamente decidida.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Nyaa~! ¡No puedo más!

Happy se lanzó de cualquier modo al lecho de hojas frescas que se había preparado. Se acomodó con gustito, mientras contemplaba cómo los pescaditos tornaban a un color tostado, gracias a las llamas de la fogata, y se le hizo la boca agua. Contempló a Natsu sentado, con la espalda recostada sobre un tronco hueco, mirando con desinterés el fulgor que despedía la lumbre. Desde que se habían marchado, había entrado en un estado de ánimo más despistado de lo normal. Y eso ya era realmente preocupante. Suspiró de manera dramática. Natsu podía llegar a ser realmente terco cuando se lo proponía. Debatió consigo mismo, preocupado, sobre si su magia ígnea también le podría estar afectando al cerebro, pero descartó la idea en seguida.

—Nee~ Natsu –comenzó. —¿Porqué no ha venido Luce con nosotros?

La reacción no se hizo esperar. Natsu le devolvió la mirada, recién caído de las nubes. —Ya oíste a Cana, se fue a una misión con Juvia.

Happy mulló las hojas, buscando una postura más cómoda. —Si, pero ¡no nos dijo nada! –replicó desanimado.

—Si, lo sé.

Happy contempló como Natsu volvía a perderse entre las lenguas de fuego, y tensó los bigotes, disgustado. Conocía el ambiente tan extraño que se había formado entre Natsu y Luce desde hacía un tiempo atrás.

—Al final, te has dado cuenta.

Natsu alzó la vista de nuevo, sorprendido. —¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó.

—Te gusta –declaró con aplomo–. Y tú a ella seguro también. Llevo diciéndolo desde hace siglos y nunca me escuchabas.

Natsu miró al exceed sin aliento, y suspiró a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos. —Si –murmuró.

Happy esperó. —¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

Happy se llevó una patita a la cara, irritado. —¡Pues que tendrás que decírselo! Estar _juntos_. ¡Las parejas hacen eso!

Natsu bufó. —Ya hemos hablando. Y no estamos juntos. Somos amigos. Seguiremos siéndolo –explicó tozudamente.

Happy se levantó, incrédulo. —¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? –declaró, confundido–. Tú la quieres, ¿no? ¡Estoy seguro de que Luce también te quiere! Sino, ¡yo hablaré con ella!, ¡Luce es muy comprensiva! ¡Seguro que ella entiende! –afirmó.

Natsu admiró en silencio la manera en que Happy defendía a la rubia. Sabía cuanto estimaba a Lucy.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te conté respecto a la conversación que tuve con Gajeel hace unos meses?

El gatito azul asintió, aún confundido. —¿Esa en la que te explicó las relaciones con respecto a los dragon slayers?

Natsu asintió. —Bueno, pues me ha ocurrido con ella.

Happy le mantuvo la mirada. —No me sorprende –cruzó las patitas y se sentó de golpe otra vez, ofuscado–. Ya te he dicho antes que nunca me escuchabas. Aún así, no entiendo. Si te gusta, y tú a ella ¿Por qué no seríais pareja?, ¿Es que no quieres pedírselo? Si es porque crees que Luce no podría con tu desorden, o con lo mucho que te mueves durmiendo, ¡Estoy seguro de que ella podría manejarlo! –lo animó.

Natsu sonrió, sin poder evitarlo. —No es eso. He sido yo quien lo he decidido así.

Happy se mantuvo estático. —Pero… no lo comprendo –declaró confundido–. Gajeel dijo que el instinto es quien os marca vuestra compañera. ¡Y es Luce! ¡Siempre supimos que sería Luce! ¿Por qué has decidido una cosa así? ¡Podríais sufrir! ¡Yo no quiero eso! –exclamó alterado.

—No quiero involucrarnos en algo como eso. Por eso, creo que lo mejor es mantenerse así –aclaró, con voz neutral.

Happy lo miró con molestia. —Entonces, supongo que también has tenido en cuenta lo que Luce quiere, ¿ne~?

Natsu le devolvió la mirada, como un pistoletazo, también molesto. —Eso no tiene nada que ver –replicó, obcecado.

—¡Claro que tiene que ver! –replicó otra vez, con enfado–. ¡Estás asustado! ¡Estás asustado porque algún día podría dejarnos, pero Luce no haría algo así! ¡Estoy seguro de que Luce también está asustada! ¡_Luce_ siempre será nuestra _nakama_!

Natsu contempló como los ojitos de Happy temblaban por las lágrimas contenidas, mientras sus orejitas se orientaban hacia abajo, desanimadas. Y un sentimiento de culpa le aplastó con saña. Se levantó, para acercarse hasta donde se encontraba el exceed. Cogió un par de pescados de la fogata, y se dejó caer al lado de su compañero.

—Eres un tonto –masculló Happy, intentando retener las lágrimas.

Natsu sonrió con cansancio. En las últimas semanas, había varias personas que opinaban de la misma forma. Puede que incluso él mismo también. —Si.

Acercó un pescadito ensartado al exceed, quien lo tomó con recelo.

—Tienes razón –declaró Natsu, contemplando la lumbre. Happy alzó la vista, sorprendido–. Me da miedo. Me da miedo profundizar a ese nivel con Luce. A veces, pienso que yo no soy adecuado para ella. Puede que por ningún motivo en particular, pero lo hago. He experimentado lo que es perder a alguien querido, si, pero no a esa escala. Y aquí –dirigió un dedo a su sien–, tengo la sensación de que ya lo he experimentado con anterioridad.

—Pero, tú no has estado nunca con nadie, ¿Verdad? –respondió Happy–, así que a lo mejor tú mismo te estás creando una razón para no hacerlo. Luce es rara –Natsu asintió, totalmente de acuerdo–, pero… pienso que nadie más que ella sabría llevarte. ¡Y su cama es blandita! –recordó, emocionado–, y aunque tenga un genio de mil demonios cuando está enfadada, y en esos momentos me dé el mismo miedo que Erza, es cariñosa, y amable.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa tranquila ante las palabras de Happy, y a continuación, mostró una mueca. —Estoy seguro de que le encantará saber cómo la defiendes –soltó airado.

Happy lo miró aterrorizado. —¿¡Qué!? ¡No es cierto!

—Pues yo pienso que sí –clavó los dientes en su trozo de pescado, degustándolo.

—¡No es verdad!

—Lo has hecho.

—¡Te digo que no!

—Seguro que se pone contenta.

—¡Pues yo le diré que te _enciendes_ cuando murmuras su nombre durmiendo!

Natsu se dio un golpe fuerte en el pecho, para pasar el trozo de pescado que se le había quedado atorado, y miró a Happy sintiendo un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas. —¡Eso es mentira! –bramó con fuerza.

—No lo es… –el rostro de Happy se volvió tétrico, y llevo sus patitas a la boca–, se guss~tan –murmuró arrastrando la lengua.

—¡No es cierto!

—Sí que lo es –Happy infló el pecho, orgulloso.

—¡Que no!

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lucy dejó caer con desgana su bolsa de viaje en la entrada, y se arrastró hacia el cuarto de baño, completamente agotada. Escoltar a la hija de aquel noble había resultado extenuante, sobre todo, porque la _señorita–yo–no–quiero–continuar _no lo había puesto nada fácil, y porque finalmente aquella pandilla de maleantes habían intentando asaltarlas en el camino. Hacía un par de horas que ella y Juvia habían entrado por la puerta del gremio, y tras dejar a Juvia contando a Mira y a los demás cómo había resultado, se había despedido de ellos para tomar un merecido descanso. Mientras se sacaba el jersey verde oliva por la cabeza, recordó la singular mirada que le había sostenido Cana en todo momento. Extrañada, la había levantado alegremente la mano, a forma de saludo, pero sólo recibió la mirada penetrante de la usuaria de magia de cartas.

En fin, puede que no tuviese un buen día. Se desenganchó la orquilla del cabello, dejándola encima de la repisa, y se agachó para llenar la bañera de agua bien caliente. Lanzó de cualquier manera la falda al cesto que tenía para la ropa sucia, y en ropa interior, se dirigió a buscar su neceser que aún se encontraba en su bolsa de viaje. Se quedó estática, cuando se topó con Natsu sentado en su cama, contemplándola de manera aturdida.

—¡Kyaaa~!

Y Natsu cayó noqueado de un gancho de derecha.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Me vas a matar un día, mujer! –bramó con fuerza, mientras Lucy le aplicaba un algodón empapado en alcohol en el pómulo izquierdo.

—¡Esto es culpa tuya! –vociferó colérica–, ¡Te he dicho millones de veces que no entres por la ventana, ¡y que llames a la puerta como las personas normales!

—¡No sabía que ibas a bañarte!

—¡Por eso mismo deberías haber llamado a la puerta!

—¡No sabía si estabas!

—¡Pues haber preguntado!

—¡Quería verte! ¡Auch~!

Lucy tragó con fuerza, y murmuró una disculpa a la vez que retiraba rápidamente el algodón. No se había esperado que Natsu le dijera que quería verla, así como así, y del nervio había aplicado demasiada presión. Necesitaba centrarse. Cuando había salido a buscar sus cosas, y lo había encontrado allí sentado encima de su cama como si nada, el estomago le había dado un vuelco y las piernas se le habían paralizado. Hacía casi una semana y media que no se veían, y le parecía que había sido una eternidad. No era consciente de cuanto lo había echado de menos. Aquella tarde, de casualidad, había escuchado por parte de Lissana que Natsu había salido a una misión con Happy, relacionada con un monstruo que asolaba a una pequeña aldea, y que habían vuelto hacía un par de días. Desconocía el motivo por el cual habían tomado una salida ellos solos, pero le había restado importancia.

Con vergüenza, recordó otra vez que la había visto en ropa interior.

"_Quiso verte con menos ropa aún"_

Tragó duro, al ver como su propia mente la traicionaba, y se sacudió con fuerza la cabeza, intentando despejarse. No era bueno recordar precisamente _aquello_, en _ese_ momento. Aterrizó de sus pensamientos, cuando la mano de Natsu había cogido su muñeca, retirando el algodón de la mejilla.

—Quería hablar contigo –murmuró.

Lucy tragó duro otra vez. Mierda. No estaba preparada. ¡Aún no! Si bien había tomado la determinación de no rendirse, ¡aún no se sentía preparada mentalmente! Tomó profundamente aire, y dejó el algodón de nuevo en el botiquín. Y al volver a mirarle, reparó sin querer en su cabello rosa.

—Pero… ¿qué te ha pasado? –preguntó, incrédula.

Natsu tenía el cabello lleno de ramitas, hojas, polvo, y alguna sustancia desconocida y viscosa, que le daba un aspecto aterrador.

—Ah, ¿eso? –bufó, irritado, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos–, he tenido un percance en el bosque, dónde pescaba con Happy.

Lucy suspiró. Es que esos dos no tenían remedio. Miró con atención su cabello de nuevo, y esbozó una sonrisa tranquila. Se levantó animada, a la vez que le tiraba de un brazo.

—Ven, voy a lavarte esa cabeza dura, anda.

Natsu la contempló por un momento, desencajado. —¿Qué? –intentó soltarse, nervioso–, no, ni hablar.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Cuando Natsu quiso darse cuenta, estaba sentado en una banqueta en el cuarto de baño, sin chaleco, y sólo con sus bermudas bombachas. Nervioso, veía a Lucy rondar por su alrededor, debatiendo la mejor manera de _meterse_ en su cabeza.

Con suavidad, le reclinó un poco la cabeza hacia atrás, y no pudo evitar un respingo cuando ella introdujo los dedos con suavidad entre los mechones, provocándole cosquillas a causa del champú. Olisqueó la esencia de aquel jabón. Menta mezclada con albaricoques. No era el olor de Lucy. Con una sonrisa borracha, llegó a la conclusión de que el aroma de Lucy era completamente natural. Tal como a él lo enloquecía. Preocupado, cayó en la cuenta de que no era la mejor idea estar encerrado con ella en aquel cuarto, con sus manos _metidas_ en su cabeza, y con el vapor del calor mareándole los sentidos.

Con gusto, notó los dedos de Lucy frotar suavemente, a la vez que le quitaba las ramas y las hojillas con paciencia. Y le faltó gruñir del gusto, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, y olvidaba lo que estaba pensando.

—¿De qué querías hablarme?

Natsu abrió los ojos, y por unos instantes se mantuvo en silencio.

Recordó en seguida como Happy y él se habían acercado al gremio, orgullosos de la cesta de pesca que habían conseguido aquella tarde, y dispuestos a alardear de sus aptitudes.

Nada más entrar, se habían topado con una Juvia sentada, hablando tranquilamente con Gray y Erza. Había caído en la cuenta, de que si Juvia estaba allí, _ella_ también había llegado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Happy había salido corriendo con la cesta, llamando la atención de Charle, que estaba sentada con Wendy y Romeo. Y sin poder evitarlo, sonrió agradecido, y se había escabullido hacia el departamento de la chica.

Y menudo recibimiento había tenido. Sonrió, medio divertido. En el fondo, se lo había merecido.

—Lo siento mucho.

Lucy paró de frotar los cabellos, paralizada.

—Lo siento –repitió–, no tenía que haber reaccionado de la forma en que lo hice, y tampoco tuve en cuenta cómo podías sentirte. Al día siguiente, te esperé en el gremio, porque buscaba disculparme contigo. Pero te habías ido con Juvia. Y… bueno, eso.

Lucy lo rodeó lentamente, hasta ponerse en frente de él, y no a sus espaldas como se encontraba hasta hacía unos momentos. Suspiró, y retomó la tarea, volviendo a frotar con cuidado los mechones rosados.

—Me dolió que pensaras que para mí fue algo fácil –comenzó con voz suave–. Sé que durante un tiempo no nos hemos encontrado bien el uno con el otro, a causa de lo que estaba pasando. Y cuando parece que por fin decidimos tomar cartas en el asunto, me encuentro con que ya habías tomado una decisión por los dos –aclaró, dolida–. Sé que no estoy en tu misma situación, Natsu –paró de frotar y lo miró a los ojos, atenta–, pero no por eso permitiré que pienses que lo que yo pueda sentir por ti sea efímero o pasajero. Jamás.

Natsu la miró sin aliento, notando como un calorcito se le retorcía en el vientre. Ella retomó su quehacer, completamente enfocada en su cabello. Se inclinó hacia adelante, para acceder mejor a su nuca, provocando que su pecho quedara más cerca de su rostro. Cerró los ojos, sofocado, a la vez que el aroma de ella volvía a incitarle los sentidos. Con delicadeza, ella había tomado la ducha, y se la pasaba por la cabeza aclarándole el jabón. Empezó a inspirar de manera irregular. Y es que una Lucy descalza, y enfundada en unos sencillos pantaloncillos cortos holgados y una camiseta larga de tirantes, le estaba causando auténticos estragos.

Cuando terminó de aclararle la cabeza, notó como algo mullidito le revolvía el cabello. Volvió a abrir los ojos, mientras que se quedaba contemplando como ella parecía enfocada en su labor. Quería a esta chica a rabiar, y de una manera incontrolable. Quedó hipnotizado por la manera en que ella inconscientemente se mordía el labio, concentrada en el movimiento de la toalla.

Lucy ahogó un jadeo, cuando se vio lanzada hacia adelante sin cuidado, cayendo encima del dragon slayer de fuego. Apoyó una mano en su pecho, para incorporarse, y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Y es que Natsu se había quedado hipnotizado mirándole la boca, mientras sus manos viajaban hacia su espalda baja. El corazón empezó a latirle con fuerza, a la vez que reconocía la misma sombra que se removía en sus ojos verdes, aturdiéndola. Conocía esa sensación. Era el mismo deseo que les había embargado antes de que él le hubiese arrasado la boca en un suspiro. Porque se había bebido sus jadeos, y había succionado su piel como si quisiera tatuarla.

Y es que había mantenido un cardenal en su hombro durante casi cuatro días, desde que parecía que él había encontrado algún gusto particular en aquella zona.

El vientre se le retorció de pura necesidad, cuando él se apretó contra sus piernas, mientras le clavaba los dedos de necesidad. Metió los dedos entre sus cabellos, a la vez que se estrechaba hacia él, y depositó un beso suave en el labio inferior de él. Impaciente, Natsu se encajonó entre sus piernas, a la vez que viajó con rapidez hasta su boca, para besarla con desesperación. No recordaba lo calido que se sentía su cuerpo. Inspiro profundamente por la nariz, para alargar aquella dulce agonía todo lo que pudiera. Sin cuidado, Natsu agarró la parte inferior de la camiseta, y tiró de ella hacia arriba, dejándola con el sujetador a la vista y en pantaloncillos. Admiró con la boca seca aquel estomago plano, y la suave curvatura que dibujaban sus pechos y su cuello. Tragó en seco, intentando tranquilizarse, pero no pudo. Deseaba demasiado a la chica que tenía en los brazos.

Con la garganta quemada, la inclinó hacía sí mismo, y comenzó a acariciarle las costillas con la nariz. Estaba seguro de que un día aquella fragancia lo volvería loco. Comenzó a succionar suavemente la piel de esa zona, causando que ella tomara una bocanada de aire, de la tensión que comenzaba a invadirla. Con valor, dirigió una de sus manos bajo la tela del sujetador, para comprimir aquella sección de piel blandita. Y es que comenzaba a sentirse tentado de quitarle aquel trozo de tela de un tirón, para probar con la boca lo suave que tendría la piel del pecho.

Agobiado, se levantó a la vez que la cogía del talle, provocando que ella se sujetara de la cintura con sus piernas. En un arrebato, la había arrinconado entre la puerta y él, mientras que ella se aferraba a su cuello con desesperación. Sintió sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros como si temiera ser arrancada del hueco entre su cuerpo y la puerta. ¡Ja! Como si él fuese a dejar que alguien la sacase de allí. Con delirio, notó como la parte más sensible de su cuerpo se comprimía contra el de ella, y su cerebro comenzó a apagarse, a la vez que ella comenzaba a moverse contra él, sumida en delirio.

Con la urgencia comprimiéndole la cabeza, tiró de unos de los tirantes del sujetador hacia abajo, provocando que se descubriera un pecho. La agarró de la espalda, y se hundió en el pecho, succionando con placer aquel puntito de carne rosado y erguido. Y Luce gimió fuerte en su oído. ¿Era él, o empezaba a hacer demasiado calor en aquel maldito cuarto? Porque las manos de Luce hurgando por cada trozo expuesto de su piel lo estaban perdiendo.

Le hubiese gustado llegar hasta la cama de ella, pero ya tendría tiempo. Ahora que lo pensaba, la puerta tampoco estaba tan mal. Y sentir las piernas en su cintura tampoco, o como se comprimía su piel contra la suya. Y es que se sentía literalmente ardiendo por dentro. Y haría que ella ardiese con él. Succionó de manera violenta la piel de su pecho, provocando que ella gimiese con fuerza otra vez.

Una serie de golpes cortos lo distrajo momentáneamente, pero en seguida se enfocó en seguir intentando desabrochar aquel endemoniado sujetador para liberarle los pechos y recrearse con ellos. Oh si, estaba deseando poder contemplarlos firmes y expuestos para él.

Volvió a escuchar los golpes, y se obligó a seguir vagando con la boca por la piel de Lucy.

Y volvió a escuchar los golpes una tercera vez.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Con su cabeza sumergida en bruma, escuchó unos golpes leves. Entreabrió los ojos, para contemplar a Natsu completamente entretenido con la piel de su pecho. Soltó un gemido, sin poder evitarlo, después de que él le diera un pellizco con los dientes. No le sorprendía en absoluto que fuera el dragon slayer de fuego. Y es que cuando Natsu se involucraba en algo, iba con _todo_. Y es que él era como una fuerza de la naturaleza. Implacable y demoledora. Contuvo un escalofrío, al ver que su cuerpo contenía una tensión difícil de aguantar. ¡Iba a hacerle el amor contra una puerta, por dios! Y parecía que él estaba encantado con la idea. Y ella también, para que mentir.

Cuando escuchó de nuevo los golpes, empezó a debatir seriamente consigo misma si había sido producto de su imaginación. A la tercera, supo que no se lo estaba imaginando.

—N-Natsu… –ahogó otro gemido, al ver que el volvía a succionarle aquel botón firme–, Natsu –probó otra vez, intentado llamar su atención.

Natsu hizo oídos sordos, a la vez que una de sus manos volvía a retomar el tema de acariciarle el muslo, de manera tentadora.

Volvió a escuchar los golpes en la puerta de manera frenética, y se separó a duras penas de Natsu, intentando que su cabeza dejara de encontrarse tan turbia, a la vez que él aterrizaba de las nubes.

Con un gruñido que no evitó por contener, Natsu la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, y Lucy distinguió aturdida, lo _encendido_ que estaba. Y sintió la cara arder.

Una sonrisa socarrona, sustituyó las ganas de Natsu de calcinar vivo a quién estuviese detrás de esa condenada puerta, al pillar a Lucy mirándole totalmente enfocada y sin aliento.

—Siguen llamando, _Luce_ –comentó divertido.

Ella levantó la vista, totalmente abochornada y aturdida. Sonrojada, se dio la vuelta para abrir la puerta, cuando la mano de Natsu cayó con fuerza sobre la madera, volviéndola a cerrar. Se giró a mirarle, irritada. Por un momento, debatió consigo misma sobre si el origen de la irritación vendría por el gesto de él, o por la interrupción.

—Necesito ir a ver quién es –masculló, enojada.

—¿Frustrada? –preguntó al aire, divertido.

Lucy bufó. —No sé de qué me hablas –masculló, volviendo a sonrojarse con fuerza.

Natsu rió. —Bueno, en todo caso, preferiría que te pusieses nuevamente la camiseta. Si abres así la puerta, estoy seguro de que vas a provocarle un colapso de la impresión, sea quien sea. A parte de que no me haría nada de gracia que alguien más te viese _así_.

Lucy, confundida, miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con que tenía el sujetador prácticamente fuera del sitio. Ahogó un grito, y localizó la camiseta en el suelo tirada de cualquier manera. La enganchó de un tirón para cubrirse débilmente con ella.

—Pero… –comenzó, azorada–, ¿Cuándo…?

El volvió a reír de manera burlona. —Es que cuando te _enciendes_ no hay quien te pare, _Luce_.

—Aquí el único que se _enciende_, ¡eres tú! –siseó furiosa.

—Pero _Luce_, yo no recuerdo eso –declaró de manera inocente.

Los golpes a la puerta se hicieron más frenéticos. Natsu frunció el ceño, irritado. Miró a Lucy, que lucía desconcertada también.

—¿Esperabas a alguien? –preguntó despreocupadamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a la vez que se ponía la camiseta de nuevo en un parpadeo. Natsu suspiró, desencantado. Contempló como la rubia salía de manera rauda y se dirigía a la puerta principal. Con rapidez, desabrochó el cerrojo y abrió la puerta. Y reconoció con sorpresa a la figura que aguardaba tras ella.

Y es que Sting Eucliffe, se encontraba en el umbral, con el brazo en lo alto a punto de aporrear la puerta otra vez.

—¿Sting? –preguntó con perplejidad. Y es que no era capaz de imaginar ningún motivo por el cual el maestro de Sabertooth necesitara plantarse allí a golpear su puerta.

Contempló como la figura del chico irradiaba una tensión impropia en él, a la vez que mostraba un rostro desencajado.

—Lucy Heartfilia –empezó, con la voz tomada–, necesito que vengas conmigo.

A Lucy se le comprimió el pecho, notando como comenzaba a asustarse. —¿Qué? ¿Ir? ¿A dónde? –la preocupación empezó a carcomerle la garganta–. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –demandó, con nerviosismo.

Sintió una mano apoyarse en su hombro, y se giró, aún con el susto en el cuerpo. Y es que Natsu se había posicionado tras ella, con un gesto serio.

—No irá a ningún sitio a menos que le digas qué ocurre –apuntó Natsu con la voz ronca.

Sting suspiró de manera contenida, a la vez que se obligaba a hablar. —Yukino–san ha solicitado verte. Estábamos esperando a que regresaras. Acabamos de saber que Juvia Loxar y tú habéis llegado hace un par de horas.

Lucy contuvo la respiración. ¿Yukino Aguria? No se dio cuenta cuando había comenzado temblar, angustiada.

Se volteó de nuevo, para observar cómo Natsu la contemplaba en un gesto taciturno.

—Iré con ella –declaró con rotundidad.

Sting contempló a Natsu. Sabía que aquel tono no admitía replica. Y asintió, desfallecido y exhausto.

—Está bien.

N/A: Bueno, bueno, bueno.

Muchas cosas, ¿no? Ya os dije que no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que se volviesen a ver, fufufu.

Bien, vamos por partes. Os he dado un poco de todo con este capitulo. Esto se está complicando, como más de uno habrá pensado con el final que os he dejado. Y si, soy malvada, tengo esa vena retorcida, perdonadme.

Ya os lo advertí. Si por ahora os sentís un poco descolocados, y demás, significa que estoy teniendo éxito en mi empeño, porque no me gustan las historias en las que la trama se ve venir a la legua. Y no, mi historia no sólo se centra en romance. Tiene de todo, y cuando digo de todo, es de to–do. Porque creo que una buena historia no puede ser buena sin un buen nudo (¡olé!, menudo trabalenguas me he marcado).

Bien, respecto al capitulo. Parece que Natsu ya no se muestra tan poco receptivo con nuestra Lucy, ¿eh? Y es que pensadlo detenidamente. ¡Tiene que ser jodido estar en una situación así! Vamos, la relaciones, cuando son serias, no son nada fáciles de llevar, ¿verdad? Hay un periodo de adaptación. Y eso, conlleva inevitablemente a la revolución, que es precisamente lo que les ha pasado. Y con eso, os digo to'.

También he de decir que adoro a Happy. Y es que ese gato (a parte de _Luce_) es el único al que Natsu escucharía con un poco más aparte de atención. Juvia es más lista de lo que parece (o yo la veo así por lo menos), y respecto al tema de Yukino… no pienso decir una palabra al respecto. Tendréis que esperar.

Como siempre, gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review.

De verdad, mil gracias, porque me hacéis sentirme capaz, porque adoro que os esté gustando, ¡Y porque sobre todo, me empujáis a dar lo mejor de mí misma!

Me habéis llegado a comentar que es de las mejores historias que habéis leído de esta pareja, y de verdad, ¡No imagináis lo dichosa, afortunada, y sobre todo lo feliz que me siento! A Mumi Evans Elric, a Light Kira Yagamy, a 1397L, a velcarleo02, a lottiesaysrelax, a MITWI, a Naomi Redfox, a janely, a Eru Shiro-San (querida mía, adoro tus reviews ^3^) y a C-300, ¡MIL GRACIAS, JODER!

Y a todos los que me han agregado a sus listas de favoritos y alertas, y aún no habéis dejado review, os animo a hacerlo, porque siempre estaré deseosa de conocer vuestras opiniones, y todas las sensaciones que os dejan los capítulos. Me encantan vuestras teorías, de verdad. Os agradezco muchísimo todo vuestro interés para con mi historia, puesto que por ese motivo, intento superarme en cada capítulo.

Y lo seguiré haciendo. ¡Por vosotros!

Y ahora sí, ¡Dejen reviews!

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	6. Desire

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

**6.- Voluntad.**

Lucy empujó sin cuidado aquella puerta, provocando que chocara contra la pared en un golpe seco.

Los pulmones le ardían del esfuerzo, pero en aquellos momentos no le importaba. Cuando giró la esquina del pasillo de manera desenfrenada, visualizó cómo Orga Nanagia, Rufus Lohr y Minerva Orland, se giraban con la sorpresa pintada en sus rostros, ante lo abrupto de su llegada. Cogió aire a bocanadas, intentando recuperar la falta de aire.

—¿Dónde está? –preguntó sin aliento.

Minerva se apretó más a sus brazos. Los sentía entumecidos desde hacía varios días. —En la habitación contigua. Rogue, Frosch y Lector se encuentran ahora con ella. Acompáñame.

Lucy la alcanzó tras varias zancadas, y la siguió hasta el fondo del pasillo, hasta llegar a una puerta de tonos blanquecinos. Minerva frunció la boca en una línea tensa, y antes de abrir la puerta, se giró para contemplarla.

—Escúchame con atención –comenzó con voz contenida–. Se encuentra muy débil. Necesita descansar. Sé que ha solicitado verte, pero no hagas ningún gesto o ademán brusco, ¿lo has entendido?

Lucy contempló a la ex–maga de Tártaros, estupefacta, pero asintió con la cabeza de manera firme.

La mujer de cabellos negros siguió contemplándola por unos segundos, como evaluándola, hasta que finalmente abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Y, en ese momento, Lucy sintió como caía al vacío.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Natsu contempló sin aliento como Lucy se adentraba en aquella habitación. Recargó las manos en sus rodillas, tomando bocanadas de aire. Cuando había querido darse cuenta, Lucy había salido corriendo de manera frenética hacia el gremio de Sabertooth, después de que Sting Eucliffe les detallara la condición de Yukino Aguria. Atónitos, solo habían atinado a salir despedidos tras la rubia, que corría como si la persiguiese el mismísimo demonio. Avistó como Rogue se acercaba por el pasillo, sosteniendo en brazos a Frosch y a Lector de manera silenciosa, y como Minerva, Orga, y el tipo que se había enfrentado contra Gray en los Grandes Juegos Mágicos hacía un par de años, lo miraban de manera sigilosa.

En cuanto vislumbró al dragon slayer blanco, Lector se bajó de los brazos de Rogue, y se lanzó a la pierna de Sting.

Natsu recargó la espalda contra la pared, y clavó la vista, aún sin aliento, hacia la mujer de pelo negro. —¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Minerva bufó, contrariada. —¿Crees que de saberlo, no habríamos hecho ya algo?

Sting levantó la mano, parando en seco la irritación de Minerva. Se giró hacia el dragon slayer de fuego, y cruzó los brazos, inquieto.

—Hace unas semanas Yukino–san anunció que realizaría un viaje por tiempo indefinido. Había decidido salir en busca de indicios que pudieran facilitarle la localización de su hermana. A todos nos pareció bien –afirmó–, conocemos las ansias que tiene de encontrar a la única familia que podría quedarle –se pasó una mano por el pelo, revolviéndolo angustiado. —Pero hace unos días, la encontraron tirada en un viejo camino para el pastoreo cerca de aquí.

Natsu contempló en silencio como Frosch se apretaba más fuerte al dragon slayer de la sombra, a medida que Sting continuaba. Lector, aún abrazado a su pierna, temblaba con angustia.

—No sabemos si fue atacada, o si es producto de una enfermedad, pero esa maldita cosa –masculló de manera salvaje–, sea lo que sea, le está robando la vida. Cuando la trajeron hasta el gremio, ni siquiera se encontraba consciente. Tras recuperar el conocimiento, no sabía que había ocurrido, ni cómo había llegado hasta aquí. La han hecho varios reconocimientos, incluyendo Porlyusica, y todos coinciden con lo mismo –el chico rubio clavó la mirada en los ojos de Natsu, de manera hundida. —Esa magia le está absorbiendo su fuerza vital.

Natsu soltó el aire de golpe, de manera compungida. Apretó los puños, a la vez que se acercaba al maestro de Sabertooth de manera rauda.

—¡Tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer! –declaró turbado–, ¡Debe haber algo que podamos hacer por ella!

—Lo hay.

Natsu giró el cuello bruscamente, para reconocer al tipo de la careta. Se encontraba recostado contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados y el cuerpo en tensión.

—Hacérselo lo más leve posible –apuntó con voz sombría.

El chico de cabellos rosas perdió la fuerza por la boca, de manera súbita. —¿A qué te refieres? –demandó con urgencia.

—A que se lo pongamos de la manera más fácil –aclaró entre dientes.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio… –murmuró, contenido.

—¿Y qué pretendes que hagamos, Natsu Dragneel? –continuó Orga, desalentado–, hemos hablado con todos los que hemos podido, y todos desconocen tanto la sintomatología como un posible tratamiento. ¡Está sufriendo! Y nosotros… –apretó el puño de manera salvaje–, nosotros no podemos hacer nada por ella, salvo esperar a que ocurra lo inevitable.

Natsu los contempló aturdido, con la desesperación enroscándose en su garganta. Recordaba como la chica de cabellos grises los había ayudado en aquella ocasión con Eclipse, y lo bien que se llevaba con Lucy, siendo ambas usuarias de magia celestial.

_Luce._

Abrumado, agitó la cabeza, intentando centrarse. No podía flaquear. _¡Ahora no!_, pensó con furia. Alzó la cabeza bruscamente, tras escuchar como unos sollozos en aumento atravesaban la puerta de aquella habitación, y llegaban hasta donde ellos se encontraban.

Y se precipitó hacia la puerta, con intenciones de derribarla así fuese necesario.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Tuvo que llevarse las manos a la boca, para no gritar de la impresión. De manera atónita, contemplaba la figura que reposaba con tranquilidad sobre aquella cama. Quiso acercarse, pero en aquel instante las piernas no le respondían. No sintió cómo la usuaria de la magia del Dios de la Guerra cerraba la puerta tras ella, con delicadeza. Observó como Rogue, Frosch y Lector posaban su vista hacia ella, de manera apagada. Se obligó con fuerza a retener las lágrimas que pulsaban por salir, frenéticas.

Dio un pequeño paso hacía la cama, sintiendo como el poco aire que había podido recuperar tras la carrera que había mantenido, la abandonaba de manera súbita.

Rogue tomó a ambos exceed con los brazos, los cuales se encontraban sentaditos en un lado de la cama, y se acercó a ella con gesto hundido.

—Os dejaremos a solas –murmuró–. Estaremos fuera.

Lucy quiso asentir con la cabeza, o incluso decir algo, pero se sentía incapaz. Su vista recorría, con auténtico pavor, las manchas negras de aspecto tenebroso que inundaban por completo la piel del cuerpo de Yukino Aguria. Se acercó de manera lenta a la cama, y se sentó en uno de los laterales con suavidad, a la vez que tomaba de la mano a la también usuaria de magia celestial.

Yukino Aguria, aturdida y desorientada, abrió los ojos levemente, para distinguir finalmente a una Lucy Heartfilia a su lado, completamente estática.

—Lucy–sama –murmuró con voz áspera–, has venido.

Lucy cabeceó con fuerza, asintiendo. Con toda su fuerza de voluntad, tuvo que tragar en seco varias veces intentando no romper a llorar. —Claro que si.

Yukino sonrió de manera leve, provocando que Lucy pudiera contemplar como sus labios, ahora secos, se agrietaban por aquel mínimo esfuerzo.

—Necesitaba hablar contigo –continuó con dificultad–. Deseo pedirte un favor, Lucy–sama.

Lucy volvió a asentir, totalmente dispuesta.

Desconcertada, contempló como Yukino, con dificultad, dirigía su otra mano debajo de su almohada, para extraer un trozo de tela de satén negra, enrollada, y lo depositaba al lado suyo.

—Deseo que tengas esto. No puedo confiárselas a nadie más –pidió, con voz rota del esfuerzo.

La rubia observó sin aliento el trozo de tela negro, y lo contempló confundida. Tras unos momentos, negó fuerte y seguidamente con la cabeza.

—No puedo –declaró, consternada–. No puedo, Yukino. No puedes pedirme _esto_. Si son lo que pienso, no las aceptaré –murmuró enfurecida–. No las deseo. Te pertenecen. Son tuyas, ¡Son tus espíritus! No permitiré que te despidas de mí de esta forma, ¿Me oyes? Te pondrás bien. Por favor, ya lo verás –suplicó desesperada.

Yukino intentó devolverla el apretón de mano, en vano, y la contempló con la vista cansada, mientras negaba con la cabeza lentamente.

—Para los usuarios de magia celestial, los contratos con nuestros espíritus son lo más importante que tenemos. Las promesas para nosotros, constituyen nuestra forma de ver la vida. Conozco de antemano la relación que mantienes con los tuyos, Lucy–sama. Siempre supe que sería de esta manera, de una forma, o de otra. Por algún motivo, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que las llaves descansarían en tus manos. Sé que estoy haciendo lo correcto –tragó con dificultad–. No se las confiaría a nadie más. Somos muy pocos los usuarios de magia celestial que quedamos. Y aunque conociese al mejor mago celestial de todos los tiempos, aun querría que fueses tú la que custodiase las llaves.

Lucy volvió a negar con la cabeza, con los ojos abnegados en lágrimas. —No te despidas de mí. Así no. Aguanta, por favor –suplicó–, te pondrás bien. ¿Qué crees que dirían Piscis, Libra y Ofiuco, al ver que te estas rindiendo de esta forma?

Yukino suspiró con cansancio, y empezó a cerrar los ojos de manera paulatina. —Me hubiera gustado encontrar a mi hermana. Le hubiera contado tantas cosas… He encontrado a tantos amigos y a tantos compañeros, y sin embargo, aún me faltaba ella. Mi primera familia. Desearía haber tenido un poco más de tiempo, pero es curioso el mundo en el que vivimos –susurró–. Puede ser aterrador, a la vez que hermoso.

Lucy sorbió con fuerza, a la vez que sostenía con más firmeza la mano de la joven. Yukino agarró con fortaleza una de sus manos, para apretarla, con decisión, contra la tela negra.

—Necesito que me lo prometas, Lucy–sama –demandó en un murmullo–. Custodia las llaves de mis tres portales. Sé lo importantes que son para ti las promesas, y te pido que me hagas esta a mí.

Lucy rompió a llorar con fuerza, a la vez que apretaba el trozo de tela negra, con la mano de Yukino aún sobre la suya.

—Lo que hacemos en la vida, tiene su eco en la eternidad, Lucy–sama –enarcó la boca en una mueca triste–. Lo único que lamento, es el no poder incorporarme para que lo último que contemple sea la marca de mi gremio.

—No… Espera… –pidió Lucy, llorando con fuerza, a la vez que la puerta de la habitación se abría de un golpe brusco. —No sé que hacer –suplicó llorando, de manera desesperada–, no sé que rostro mostrarles a Libra, o a Piscis. No tengo valor para decirles –sollozó, desesperada, a la vez que se inclinaba por el dolor que la embargaba y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

—Me siento orgullosa de la vida que he tenido –susurró complacida–. Volveremos a vernos, Lucy–sama. Yo solo iré adelantándome. E iremos juntos a por más aventuras. _Todos_.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Suspiró con fuerza, a la vez que apretaba el bulto que resguardaba entre sus brazos. No había sido capaz de pegar ojo, sabiendo que ella había estado llorando durante horas. Acalambrado por haberse mantenido en la misma postura durante tanto rato, movió levemente el cuello hacia los lados, intentando relajarlo. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás, contra la pared, mientras miraba como las cortinas de la ventana se mecían a causa de la suave brisa.

Un ronquidito, junto a un leve murmullo, le hizo sonreír se manera sutil. El pobre Happy se había mantenido despierto con él durante todo el rato que había podido, hasta que el cansancio finalmente lo había hecho prisionero, provocando que también cayera dormido hecho una bolita junto a sus piernas.

Echó un vistazo al bulto que refugiaba con tanto ahínco. Una Lucy Heartfilia, completamente exhausta, con restos de lágrimas en las mejillas, y marcados surcos bajo los ojos, dormitaba de manera intranquila envuelta en una manta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, al recordar como ella prácticamente se había desplomado en llanto tras las últimas palabras que le había otorgado Yukino Aguria. Ni siquiera recordaba cómo había llegado tan rápido hasta ella. Sólo era consciente de que había acertado a cogerla antes de que se precipitase hacia el suelo, mientras seguía rogando desesperada.

Aquella habitación se había sumido en un silencio sepulcral, únicamente roto por el desconsuelo desgarrador de la rubia maga celestial. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza. Jamás se había sentido más inútil que en aquellos momentos. Y es que, ¿qué podía hacer por ella para que se sintiese mejor? Solo había atinado a sostenerla contra él, y dejar que se desahogase todo lo que quisiera. No le había susurrado palabras de aliento, o de consuelo. Sólo la había otorgado de manera silenciosa la libertad de explayarse todo lo que sintiese necesario.

Recordó con tristeza el día en que ella supo que su padre, Jude Heartfilia, también se había ido. Eran dos dolores iguales, pero a la vez muy diferentes. Observó con atención como ella seguía aferrando contra su pecho, y de manera desesperada, aquel trozo de tela negra. No se había separado de ella en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando el sueño había acudido a llevarla, presa del agotamiento emocional. Natsu se consideraba despistado, si. Incluso lento asimilando conceptos, si le estiraban demasiado, pero no era idiota. Había sospechado desde el principio lo que resguardaba aquella tela, y apostaba su aliento de fuego a que, en parte, era lo que más le había afectado a la rubia.

Lucy y él se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo, a esas alturas. Pareciera que fuese ayer, cuando irrumpió en aquel grupo de alborotadoras, de aquella ciudad portuaria de Hargeon, esperando encontrarse con Igneel. Sin embargo, se había topado con un tipo al que no había visto en su vida. Pero por un momento, un destello marrón le había llamado la atención. Mas tarde, supo que el destello que le había hecho despistarse, aunque solo fuese por un segundo, había sido los ojos de ella. Y desde entonces, no habían hecho otra cosa que meterse en un lío tras otro, misión tras misión, y aventura tras aventura.

Ahora parecía que aquellas animadas peripecias habían quedado muy atrás. De manera silenciosa, había contemplado cómo los miembros de Sabertooth derraban lágrimas por la pérdida de su maga celestial. Turbado, se había mantenido en silencio, por respeto a su dolor. Él también lo sentía, aunque no fuese al mismo nivel.

No le había dado a Lucy la opción de caminar, o de que intentase siquiera sostenerse en pie. Directamente, había pasado un brazo tras su espalda, y otra bajo sus rodillas, y la había cargado durante todo el trayecto de camino a casa, mientras ella sollozaba oculta contra el hueco de su cuello, y se estrujaba con impotencia a su bufanda.

Había abandonado la habitación con su maga celestial en brazos, de manera silenciosa, otorgándoles a los miembros de Sabertooth la privacidad que merecían.

Tras un tenso trayecto, y abrazándola fuerte, la había sujetado contra sí mismo, para colocarse de un salto en el alfeizar de la ventana de ella, y entrar con sutileza a su apartamento. Únicamente había atinado a reposar la espalda contra la pared y sentarse en la cama de la chica, aún con ella en brazos, mientras que Lucy sollozaba, ahora de manera más leve. Cuando había notado, aliviado, que ella empezaba a dormitar de manera más sosegada, había atinado a tirar de una manta, que se encontraba encima de la colcha de la cama, y se la había echado por encima.

Al cabo de un rato, Happy había hecho acto de presencia asomándose graciosamente por la ventana, dispuesto a hacer una burla y reírse un rato a costa de ellos dos, hasta que se había topado con la imagen desoladora de la rubia. Sin perder un segundo, había salido disparado al gremio para informar de lo que había ocurrido, y antes que Natsu se diera cuenta, había vuelto de nuevo. Con las orejitas orientadas hacia abajo por el desánimo, se había acurrucado entre una de sus piernas y las de Lucy, para que también sintiera su presencia con ella. Y es que el pobre Happy, también había terminado rendido a causa del ambiente tan tenso y cargado.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, estaba dando cabezadas de manera intermitente. Y solo atinó a resguardar un poquito más a la chica que custodiaba en los brazos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Sentía pesados los párpados. Por algún extraño motivo, su mente se negaba a despertar del todo, manteniéndola en un estado soporífero. Se acurrucó un poco más contra la suavidad del tejido en el que se sentía envuelta. Aquella tela desprendía un agradable calorcito, manteniéndola en una sensación cálida continua. Arrugó la nariz, molesta, al notar cómo una débil luz le incidía justo en el rostro, por lo que comenzó a abrir los ojos con lentitud.

Hasta aquel momento, no había notado que su almohada había sido el pecho de alguien. Aunque mentiría, si dijese que no había reconocido a ese alguien incluso antes de abrir los ojos. Sería capaz de distinguir ese olor a bosque y a madera ahumada en cualquier parte, aunque no tuviese el olfato de una dragon slayer. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces, peleando contra la sensación de irritación que sentía en los ojos, y alzó la cabeza, sintiéndose aún desorientada. Y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Un Natsu completamente dormido, y con la cabeza vencida hacia delante, la mantenía resguardada contra su cuerpo. Contempló como su cabello se veía un poco más revuelto de lo habitual, manteniendo ese toque natural y salvaje que tenía por defecto. Quiso sacar un brazo, para poder pasar los dedos entre los mechones rosados. Sentía una especie de atracción inevitable por su cabello. Y es que aunque a veces parecía que lo tenía reseco y áspero, era ligero y suave, cosa que le encantaba. Aunque luego él tuviese la manía de chamuscarse el flequillo, para que no le molestase sobre el rostro.

—¿_Luce_…?

La aludida dio un respingo, ante la sorpresa. Confusa, dirigió su vista hacia abajo, encontrando a un Happy adormilado, y restregándose la patita contra un ojo, peleando aún contra el sueño.

—¿Happy? –preguntó, confundida.

Entonces pasó. Millones de imágenes atravesaron su cabeza como trozos de cristal, y se obligó a apretar los dientes del esfuerzo. Llevo una mano a su rostro, tras una punzada en seco que sintió en su sien. Sintió como Happy se acercaba inquieto a ella, a la vez que posaba una patita sobre su brazo, buscando tranquilizarla. Se removió intranquila, buscando una mejor posición. Notaba adolorida las piernas, hasta que sintió a Natsu moverse, inquieto, lo que hizo que se quedase inmóvil nuevamente.

—Creo que no ha dormido mucho –susurró Happy, a modo confidente.

Lucy tragó seco, contemplando al dragon slayer de fuego, y volvió a mirar a Happy. Suspiró con profundidad, y acarició al gatito azul entre las orejas, de manera tierna, provocando que el exceed _casi_ ronronease de gusto.

—Lamento haberos preocupado tanto. No he sido muy buena compañía durante las últimas horas, ¿eh? –se lamentó en voz baja.

—Cuando vine a comprobar si estabais aquí, Natsu me contó lo que había ocurrido. Desde que aparecisteis ayer tarde, no nos hemos movido, aunque parece que aún es temprano –divagó–. ¿Te sientes mejor? –musitó.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, aunque triste, y asintió suavemente con la cabeza. —Lamento haber hecho que te preocupases –murmuró.

Happy negó suavemente con la cabeza, restándole importancia.

—Hey.

Lucy y Happy pegaron un respingo, a la vez que se giraban para contemplar a un dragon slayer de fuego, aun somnoliento y con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Hey –saludó también Lucy, en respuesta.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos. Ninguno dijo nada. Entre ellos, no necesitaban en ocasiones las palabras.

Lucy se levantó, sujetando la manta aún a su alrededor, y al poner los pies en la madera del suelo advirtió un escalofrío. Notaba el cuerpo acalambrado, y la cabeza aún la sentía turbia por la fuerza de la situación que había vivido hacía unas horas. Contempló asombrada como una de sus manos aún agarraba con fuerza el trozo de tela negra que le había obsequiado Yukino. Quiso llorar otra vez, pero no lo permitiría. Ya había llorado bastante.

Se levantó con decisión, y dejó con cuidado el trozo de tela enrollada encima de la mesilla, y se giró, de manera más animada, hacia Happy.

—¿Tenéis hambre? –preguntó.

—_¡Aye sir! _–gritó Happy, sintiéndose fortalecido de nuevo.

Lucy se giró para contemplar como Natsu la seguía observando, en silencio. Alzó la barbilla, de manera decidida, esperando aún por su respuesta. El chico de cabellos rosados resopló, y esbozó una sonrisa taimada.

—Sip.

—Muy bien –Lucy alzó uno de los brazos, en un gesto mudo de victoria–, vamos a desayunar.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡No cojas la caña _así_! ¡Es _así_! –corrigió Natsu, impaciente.

Lucy bufó, exasperada, mientras volvía a colocar los brazos en la posición correcta. Por alguna razón misteriosa (e incomprensible), había aceptado la invitación de aquellos dos de ir a pescar aquella tarde, así que habían cruzado parte del bosque, y ahora se encontraban a orillas de un precioso lago del lado este de la ciudad.

Contempló, con acuciado recelo, como la cuerda de la caña de Happy se sumergía de manera pacífica en el agua. Gruñó, mientras zarandeaba de un lado a otro la cuerda de su caña, molesta.

—Si sigues moviéndola tanto, no picarán nunca –sentenció el felino azul.

Lucy masculló, de manera débil. —Yo si que te picaría.

—Tranquila, _Luce_ –la cara de Happy se tornó macabra–, si lo deseas, dejaré que me llames maestro. Para ti seré Happy–sempai.

Lucy sintió como un aura aterradora y maléfica empezaba a emanar de ella, mientras imaginaba al exceed colgando del extremo de su cuerda de pescar, siendo utilizado como cebo para peces, provocando que Happy pegase un brinco hacia atrás de la impresión, a la vez que se arrimaba a su caña de pescar. El felino podría jurar que había visto como un aura negra y fúnebre emanaba de la rubia, a la vez que un escalofrío le recorría los sentidos.

—¡Uoh! –chilló, de improviso–, ¡ha picado uno!

Lucy se abrazó a su caña, sobresaltada por el grito, y se quedó contemplándole atónita. Natsu, inmóvil, aún sostenía la suya, observando con diversión la escena que se desarrollaba.

—¡Uoh! –repitió Happy–, ¡es grande! –agarró con firmeza su caña, y soltó un chillido al advertir como inevitablemente se veía arrastrado hacia adelante.

De un salto, Lucy se colocó detrás del exceed, agarrando también la caña con energía, e intentando tirar hacia atrás con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡Aguanta, Happy! –gritó Lucy con esfuerzo, afirmando los pies al suelo tanto como era capaz.

—¡Aye sir! –clamó Happy, emocionado.

¡Maldito pescado! ¡Debía ser enorme!, pensó la rubia. Miró con pavor como ambos se estaban viendo nuevamente arrastrados hacia el borde de la orilla. Aunque estaba haciendo una tarde calurosa, no le apetecía en absoluto terminar metida en el fondo del lago, y menos siendo arrastrada a causa de un estúpido pez que no se dejaba pescar. Soltó una carcajada. Nunca hubiese pensado que aquello de la pesca tuviese algo de interesante, y ahora nada más que deseaba aguantar y tirar con todas sus fuerzas para sacar al bicho fuera del agua fuese como fuese.

Una risa socarrona y continua la sacó de su ensoñación, y contempló como Natsu se quedaba admirado por la forma en la que Happy y ella eran súbitamente arrastrados, cada vez más, por aquel ejemplar buceador.

—¡Deja de reírte –cogió aire–, y ven a ayudarnos! –demandó Lucy, alterada.

Sentía los brazos entumecidos, y al pobre Happy le temblaban hasta los bigotes del esfuerzo. Advirtió, con pavor, como comenzaba a resbalarse la caña por las patitas del pobre exceed. Natsu dejó caer su caña, para posicionarse rápidamente detrás de ellos dos.

—¡Natsu! –apuntó Happy–, ¡Si lo perdemos, será culpa tuya! ¡No podemos perder _este_ pescado!

—¡Dejad de quejaros y tirad! –bramó enardecido.

Lucy aferró con más fuerza la maldita caña, y tiró hacía atrás todo lo que pudo, haciendo presión con las piernas y los pies en el suelo. Happy y ella habían dejado unas marcas detrás de sí, productos de aquel arrastre sin compasión. Advirtió con emoción contenida, como, con esfuerzo, el hilo comenzaba a salir del agua en vez de entrar.

—¡Está cediendo! –gritó Happy, levantando emocionado las patitas en gesto de victoria.

Lucy contempló, aterrada, el gesto del exceed. —¡PERO NO SUEL…!

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, no sentía la tierra firme bajo sus pies. Había salido disparada hacia el agua, con Natsu detrás de ella, a causa del agarre con la caña.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Por la boca muere el pez –declaró Lucy, de manera terrorífica, mientras escurría de su melena el exceso de agua.

Happy sollozó más fuerte, mientras miraba de manera funesta hacia la lumbre. ¡Esos pescaditos ensartados no tenían nada que ver con el que habían estado a punto de pescar! ¡Jamás se lo perdonaría a sí mismo!, ¡Era un episodio que deseaba suprimir, para no recordarlo nunca más!

Natsu rió socarronamente otra vez, a la vez que escurría el exceso de agua de su chaleco. Había dejado a buen recaudo, y al lado suyo, la bufanda de Igneel encima del tronco donde estaba sentado, para que se secase. Desde que Lucy había asomado la cabeza a la superficie, un aura maléfica parecía perseguirla en cada observación o comentario que hacía. Sonrió con diversión, sin poder evitarlo. ¿Quién decía que ir a pescar era aburrido? Intentó animar a Happy con la idea de que la próxima vez acudirían al mismo lugar, a probar con la suerte, pero el pobre gatito azulado sentía que habían perdido la mejor oportunidad de sus vidas de conseguir un ejemplar de aquella fuerza.

Y es que el pobre, estaba convencido de que tenía que ser _enorme_.

Lucy chascó suavemente la lengua, sintiendo en el fondo pena por el pobre exceed. Independientemente de las ganas asesinas que la habían embargado nada mas emerger la cabeza del agua, ese gato azul siempre conseguía conmoverla de una forma o de otra, y sin el más mínimo esfuerzo. Se acercó hacia él, y se sentó a su lado, de manera suave.

—La próxima vez no se nos escapará, ¿vale?

Happy la miró, con los ojitos llenos de pena. —¿Vendrás con nosotros también? –preguntó.

Lucy cabeceó de manera alegre. Y contra todo pronóstico, Happy se llevó las patitas a las orejas, aterrado.

—¡Entonces, volverá a escapar! –gritó, contrariado–. ¡Ha escapado por tus malas vibraciones! –aseguró, de manera cómica.

—¿¡Qué!? –gritó la rubia, atónita–. ¡Has sido tú quien ha soltado la caña, al haber dado por sentado que saldría del agua! –cruzó los brazos, de manera firme.

Happy se puso blanco, igual que si le hubiese caído un rayo de manera fulminante, y se puso a jugar en una esquina con un palito, sobre la tierra, con un aura deprimida a su alrededor. Lucy se llevo una mano al rostro. ¡Es que ese gato no tenía remedio! ¡Y encima ella sólo había querido animarle! Advirtió como los pescados empezaban a dorarse, a causa del calor de las llamas, y cogió uno con cuidado. Se sentó cerca de la fogata, al estilo indio, y empezó a degustarlo con ganas.

—¡Oh! –exclamó alegre–, ¡Ha quedado estupendo!

Las orejitas de Happy se movieron, inquietas, ante la vibración de su voz. Lucy sonrió. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, el exceed ya se encontraba sentado cerca de ella, comiéndose su segunda ración.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Desabrochó con cuidado la bolsa verde que Happy llevaba siempre anudada al cuello, y la extendió para cubrirle. Aunque había hecho una tarde calurosa, siempre refrescaba de manera más notable cuando anochecía. Contempló, divertida, como la pancita rellena y satisfecha del exceed, subía y bajaba, acompasada con su respiración.

Tuvo un escalofrío, tras una ligera brisa que se había levantado, y echó de menos algo de abrigo. Había ido con una sencilla camiseta, y un peto pesquero, y aún notaba la ropa un poco húmeda del chapuzón que ella y Natsu se habían dado. Se sonrojó levemente, al recordar como Natsu había aferrado su cuerpo contra el de él mismo, nada mas salir despedidos hacia el agua.

Una tela esponjosa y calentita, cayó sobre ella. Curiosa, levantó la vista para admirar cómo Natsu había dejado caer su bufanda sobre ella. Al ver que la rubia no se movía, se agachó de cuclillas, molesto, para pasarle la bufanda alrededor del cuello.

—Tienes frío, ¿no? –preguntó, de manera adusta–. A estas horas refresca.

Lucy cabeceó, en acuerdo, aún turbada. —No esperaba darme un baño en el lago, sinceramente.

Aunque llevaba todo ese rato al lado de la fogata, sus ropas aún se encontraban un poco húmedas. Avergonzada, cayó en la cuenta de que era la _bufanda_ lo que le había prestado, y se apresuró a quitársela, apocada. Una mano sujetó su brazo, parando el movimiento del gesto. Y advirtió como Natsu la miraba, de manera tensa y silenciosa.

—Luego me la devuelves –declaró.

Y ella no pudo más que asentir. Natsu siguió contemplándola durante unos segundos, y a continuación, tomó asiento cerca de ella, reposando la espalda contra el tronco caído de un árbol, sumido en silencio.

—¿Ya has decidido qué hacer?

Lucy alzó la mirada de la lumbre, sorprendida. _¿Cómo…?_ –pensó.

Natsu curvó una sonrisa ladina, y echó los brazos atrás de su cabeza, para recostarse con comodidad. —Sé que no has hecho aún los contratos.

Lucy suspiró profundamente, y desvió de nuevo la vista a la fogata. —No sé qué hacer. No quiero hacer un contrato con Libra, o con Piscis u Ofiuco.

—Entonces, sí que lo sabes –apuntó.

Lucy volvió a mirarle. —Si. Bueno, es decir, no –titubeó–, ehm… –dudó.

Natsu rió divertido, a causa de su rostro aturullado. Luego, su rostro adoptó un gesto más serio. —¿Ellos lo saben?

Lucy volvió a suspirar. Sabía perfectamente a qué se refería. —Después de un incidente en el que muere el dueño, el contrato con el espíritu queda anulado. Entonces, el espíritu es forzado a regresar a su mundo hasta que aparezca un nuevo dueño –Lucy tragó con dificultad–. Ni siquiera sé si pudieron despedirse de ella. No tengo valor para invocarlos y atarlos nuevamente a un contrato –llevó la mano a su rostro, con desesperación–, ¿Qué se supone que he de hacer? –susurró.

Hacía unos días, se había visto forzada a despedirse de una de sus amigas. Si bien era cierto que aún sentía su perdida, y más por lo abrupta de la situación, se encontraba mucho más animada, aunque habían decidido tomar un pequeño respiro temporal. Notaba como las lágrimas buscaban rejuntarse en sus ojos, traicioneras, hasta que sintió como una mano se posaba suavemente sobre su cabeza. Giró su rostro, hasta quedar frente a Natsu, azorada.

—Habla con ellos –sugirió, con firmeza–. Diles justo lo que me has dicho a mí. Te conozco bien. Sé que llegado el momento, sabrás qué hacer.

Lucy contempló, conmovida, al chico de cabellos rosas. Había sentido un pequeño calorcito en su estómago, con contenida emoción, tras sus palabras de aliento. Puede que Natsu fuese la persona más despistada e inocente del mundo, pero tenía la extraña cualidad de decir lo correcto en el momento preciso. Y no pudo sentirse más enamorada de él.

Alzó la vista al cielo nocturno, y reposó su cuerpo también hacía atrás, tapándose aún más con la bufanda. A ella le quedaba bastante grande, por lo que podía cubrirse los brazos con facilidad, aún habiendo dado unas vueltas alrededor de su cuello. Apoyó la frente en el hombro calentito de él, notando el arrullo de su calor corporal. El cuerpo de Natsu tenía un don que la invitaba a relajarse. Puede que fuera la temperatura innata de él, pero era muy consciente del efecto que le provocaba.

—¿Tienes sueño?

Ella sonrió de manera tranquila. —No –mintió.

No sabría decir que ocurrió después, salvo que quedó completamente dormida. Sin embargo, al día siguiente, mientras Natsu y Happy aún murmuraban en sueños y en su cama, y ella se secaba el pelo tras una ducha matutina, había recordado a la perfección como en su sueño se había visto a sí misma, descansando con tranquilidad, encima de una nube.

Hasta que una sombra negra se había abalanzado de manera violenta sobre ella.

N/A: Difícil… Muy difícil.

En cualquier caso, aquí lo tenéis, así que ya me diréis vosotros qué tal. He de reconocer, que la parte que más me ha complicado la existencia (porque mira que me complico) ha sido la de Yukino. Decidí mantenerme a la espera para tener el estado de ánimo adecuado, para poder plasmar todo lo que quería contar, y sobre todo transmitir, de la manera que buscaba. He querido que este capitulo fuese intenso, si, pero de otra forma. Y con esto, espero haber removido todo lo que buscaba removeros, porque describir una situación así… me ha costado, de verdad.

Respecto a lo demás… Sé que os sigo tirando del hilo con el final que os he plantado, perdonadme, en serio, pero es que tengo la vena perversa, ya lo sabéis. También sé que algunos ya os vais formando una idea, y se que otros andáis mas despistaditos, pero no os preocupéis, todo tendrá su momento, además de que adoro vuestras teorías.

En cuanto a Lucy y Natsu, imagino que entenderéis que están pasando por una situación muy, muy complicada, sobre todo nuestra Luce. En esta parte, sobre todo he querido enfocarme en otros aspectos de su relación. Todos sabemos que estos dos tienen una química impresionante, si, pero esta bien profundizar en otros aspectos, como el entendimiento, la comprensión, y la paciencia mutua. Y de manera silenciosa, que es lo jodido.

Llegados a este punto, poco más puedo deciros, puesto que prefiero dejar libre vuestra imaginación.

Bueno…, hay algo que creo poder adelantaros, y será de las pocas veces que haga una excepción, en serio. Eso si, tiene un precio. Y supongo que imaginareis cual es el peaje. Dependiendo de la cantidad de reviews que reciba, en el siguiente capítulo os dejaré el título del capitulo ocho (que ya ando terminándolo, por cierto). Y creedme cuando os digo que os va a encantar ^3^. Y no digo más, porque no me gusta adelantar acontecimientos. Ahora, no quiero que consideréis esto como una amenaza, ni nada por el estilo ni mucho menos, puesto que a estas alturas ya me conocéis. Sabéis que lo que más me hace disfrutar a mí, es que disfrutéis vosotros. Sinceramente.

Por último, deseo daros las gracias a todos los que me habéis dejado un review, y a todos los que me habéis incluido en vuestras listas de favoritos y alertas. El hecho de que me digáis que es de las mejores historias NaLu que habéis leído, casi me hizo ponerme a llorar toda emocionada (va por vosotr s, lottiesaysrelax y fairyfan). Muchísimas gracias, de corazón, a 1397L, a Neko Heartgneel, a Kirari, a velcarleo02, a oxybry, a mi Eru Shiro-San (querida mía, te tengo un cariño enorme, otro abrazo de oso para tí), a Railark, a ivonne, a MITWI, y finalmente, y otra vez, a lottiesaysrelax, ¡Porque se ha colocado en el puesto número uno en la lista del review más largo, con una marca de 491 palabras! ¡Amiga mía, mil gracias! Ah, sí, por cierto, respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste, por ahora no tengo planeado embarcarme en otra historia, aunque no descarto nada. Eso sí, sería cuando termine con esta ^3^, pero procuraré ir comentándoos por aquí.

Bueno, creo que eso es todo, aunque siempre termino explayándome, perdonadme. Que ya sabéis que sobretodo espero que hayáis disfrutado, así que os dejo con lo de siempre… ¡ÁNIMO, Y DEJAD REVIEWS!

Nos leemos!

Nindë.


	7. Relation

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

**7.- Vínculo.**

Lucy se mordió instintivamente el labio inferior, de forma tensa. Llevaba un rato contemplando las tres llaves doradas que reposaban sobre la tela negra, encima de la mesa. Natsu y Happy se habían marchado al gremio hacía un rato, después de haber asaltado su nevera tras despertar. Habían intentado convencerla de que fuese con ellos, pero había rechazado amablemente la oferta. Sabía que Natsu había percibido al momento, que tenía algo dando vueltas en la cabeza.

—_Estaremos en el gremio_ –la seriedad cincelaba su rostro.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, mirando como él esperaba de cuclillas en el alfeizar de la ventana, a punto de saltar hacia afuera. Happy revoloteaba en la ventana, aguardando.

—_Yo iré más tarde_.

—_No tienes por qué ir sola, sino quieres_ –anunció, manteniéndole la mirada.

Lucy sonrió con suavidad, a la vez que cerraba los ojos. —_Lo sé. Pero esto es algo que debo hacer por mí misma._

Natsu le sostuvo la mirada durante unos segundos más, para después asentir de manera firme. —_Está bien. Nos vemos más tarde_ –declaró decidido, causando que ella asintiera, alegre.

—_¡Oee~! ¡Natsu! _–el rostro de Happy asomó por su hombro–, _¿Cuánto tiempo tardáis en despediros? _–preguntó, con curiosidad–, _si queréis daros besos, no tenéis por que ocultarlo. Yo lo entiendo _–aseguró, de manera inocente.

Lucy sintió como toda su sangre hervía, en vergüenza, mientras que Natsu miraba al exceed de manera curiosa.

—_¿Besos al despedirse? _–repitió, y se volteó de nuevo para mirar a Lucy, de manera singular.

—_¡Largo de aquí los dos! _–chilló, abochornada, tras arrearle un capón al gato azul, provocando que el exceed gimoteara, desconcertado.

—_¡Lucee~, malvadaa~! _–lloriqueó, a la vez que llevaba sus patitas al enrojecido chichón–, _¡Yo que te estaba ayudando!_

Natsu rió con socarronería. —_Es que Lucy también se enciende, ¿sabías?_ –le advirtió al gato, de manera divertida.

—_¡Fueraaa! _–y les había empujado hacía afuera, con las mejillas apunto de entrar en ebullición, y el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho.

Llevó una mano a su rostro, avergonzada por el recuerdo. ¡Esos dos iban a provocar que envejeciera prematuramente algún día! Al apartar la mano del rostro, acarició inevitablemente con los ojos el perfil de las tres llaves. Tragó con dificultad, cuando el recuerdo de la misa asaltó su cabeza. El fallecimiento de Yukino Aguria había sumido a todos en un estado de desconcierto y turbación. Siempre sería un recuerdo amargo, mirase por donde lo mirase. Aquel día, cuando había caído la noche, había decidido quedarse un poquito más, para hablar con tranquilidad con su amiga, mientras el incienso llenaba de manera cálida la brisa nocturna.

—_¿Te importaría que yo también hablase con ella?_

Lucy abrió los ojos, y se volteó con rapidez, sorprendida. Había una figura oculta bajo una capa, aguardando tras ella. Quiso levantarse de manera rápida, pero aquella persona se había acercado rauda hasta ella, para sujetarla de un hombro, dándola a entender que no era necesario.

—_Tranquila _–aseguró–, _no vengo con esas intenciones. Aunque no me sorprende que hayas pensado así, teniendo en cuenta mi comportamiento en el pasado._

La figura llevó su mano hasta la capucha de la capa, para dejarla caer hacia atrás, y Lucy contempló aturdida el rostro que había estado escondiendo. Y es que la mismísima Ángel, la maga celestial que había sido miembro de Oración Seis, le sostenía la mirada, de manera apagada. Ahogó un jadeo de la impresión, a la vez que se ponía en pie.

—_¿Crime Sorcière también está aquí? _–consultó, sin aliento.

La chica de cabello gris asintió, adusta. —_Jellal y los demás, están con Erza y compañía en este momento, así que supongo que te preguntarás qué hago aquí._

Lucy titubeó en silencio, aún aturdida. —_Aunque lo hiciera, no te preguntaría. No tengo motivos para ponerte en duda._

Ángel soltó una risa estrangulada, mientras se acercaba a la figura conmemorativa de mármol, contemplado la ceniza que caía del incienso. —_Agradables palabras para alguien que intentó matarte. Podría considerarse osado, ¿no crees? _

Lucy mantuvo el rostro firme, atenta a los movimientos de la joven. —_Dímelo tú_ –alzó la barbilla, decidida.

Ángel rió suavemente, provocando a la paciencia de Lucy. —_Mis palabras continúan sin ir acorde a lo que digo, ¿verdad? Discúlpame. Aun sigo con ello, aunque creo que me va costando menos_ –pasó una mano por la madera, donde seguían cayendo las cenizas. —_Hemos venido porque yo he insistido para acudir. Cuando hemos sabido del fallecimiento de Yukino Aguria, hemos cambiado el rumbo para dirigirnos hacia aquí._

Lucy siguió contemplando los gestos de la chica, en silencio.

—_No quería quedarme sin poder deperdirme de los restos de mi hermana._

Lucy soltó el aire de golpe. Los hombros empezaron a temblarle, de manera violenta, a la vez que lentamente se dirigía hacía el suelo, buscando sentarse, aturdida. —_¿Tu hermana? _–susurró.

La mujer se mantuvo contemplando la figura de mármol, impávida. —_Ahora nunca lo sabré con certeza. Pero aquí _–se llevó una mano al pecho, de manera brusca–, _algo me decía que debía venir. Menuda ironía del destino, ¿no? _–ironizó–, _mi castigo, por mi comportamiento en el pasado, será mantenerme con la incertidumbre de saber si era realmente o no la única familia que podría quedarme._

—_¿Y eso qué importa?_

Ángel giró su cabeza hacía atrás, encontrando a la rubia sentada en el suelo, y con la mirada perdida. —_¿Realmente tiene importancia? _–repitió–. _Tú has venido porque aquí_ –se llevó también la mano al pecho–, _sentías que debías venir. No importa si al final era realmente o no tú hermana. Lo que cuenta, es que has venido aquí sólo por despedirte y guardarle respeto, independientemente de que lo fuese o no. Y sé, que solo por ello, ella ya es feliz._

La maga miembro de Crime Sorcière contempló a la maga celestial, con oculta admiración. Volteó rápidamente el rostro, avergonzada de que sus palabras la hubieran calado tanto, al punto de emocionarla.

—_Ahora comprendo mejor porqué tienes el vinculo que tienes con tus espíritus celestiales _–susurró–. _Nunca lo entendí del todo. Ahora, si lo hago. Y te doy las gracias, Lucy Heartfilia._

—_Yukino también era usuaria de magia celestial._

Ángel asintió con la cabeza. —_Lo sé._

Lucy suspiró profundamente, y se levantó del suelo, a la vez que acercaba su mano al bolsillo trasero de su pantalón vaquero. Ángel contempló como sacaba un trozo de tela negra enrollada, y lo desenvolvía con agilidad. Curiosa, esperó.

—_Estas son las llaves doradas de Yukino. Piscis, Libra, y Ofiuco_ –comenzó–. _Creo que es mejor que las tengas tú _–declaró, inquieta–. _Pienso que de haber sabido quien eras tú, te las habría confiado a ti. No considero adecuado que yo las resguarde, tras conocer el hecho de que podría ser tu hermana pequeña_ –sentenció.

Ángel se acercó hasta la rubia para contemplar las tres llaves doradas, y dirigió sus manos hasta las de Lucy. Justo cuando la maga celestial creía que iba a tomarlas, la joven de cabellos grises había cerrado sus manos, con las suyas propias, con delicadeza, manteniendo a resguardo las tres llaves.

—_Yo no merezco tenerlas. Yukino te las otorgó por un motivo, Lucy Heartfilia. Si realmente era mi hermana, sé que tenía motivos y razones de peso suficientes como para pedirte que tú las custodiases, y yo no seré quién para llevar una contraria de ese calibre_ –proclamó fervientemente–. _Protégelas_ –apretó sus manos con más firmeza–, _porque las personas sólo somos tan buenas como el mundo nos permite ser._

Lucy suspiró profundamente, tras recordar las palabras que _Sorano Aguria_ le había otorgado. Continuó contemplando el perfil de las llaves, de manera tensa. Decidida, se levantó del sofá donde había estado sentada, y agarró las tres llaves con firmeza.

—Virgo.

Un destello de luz alumbró la habitación, dando paso al espíritu celestial del portal de la doncella.

—Me llamaba, _Hime_ –proclamó, de manera firme.

Lucy asintió. —Deseo una audiencia con el rey –anunció.

Virgo la contempló durante unos segundos, silenciosa, para, a continuación, cerrar los ojos de manera complacida. —La estábamos esperando, _Hime_.

Lucy esbozó una sonrisa avergonzada. —Lamento haber tardado tanto –murmuró.

Virgo negó suavemente con la cabeza. Dio unos pasos hacia Lucy, y extendió un brazo, ofreciéndole una mano. —Cuando desee, _Hime_.

Lucy avanzó de manera decidida hasta el espíritu, y le estrechó la mano de manera resuelta. Un resplandor alumbró la habitación. Tras unos segundos, la habitación se sumió en silencio, sin dejar rastro de las dos figuras.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Natsu removió, de manera distraída, la pajita del zumo. No había estado ni un minuto sentado en la barra, cuando Levy, junto a Erza, Gray y Juvia, se habían acercado hasta donde se encontraba, y lo habían arrastrado hacia una mesa, ansiosos.

—_¿Dónde está Lu–chan?_

—_Luce se ha quedado en casa. Ha dicho que vendría más tarde_ –declaró el exceed, que mordisqueaba una trucha con deleite sentado sobre la mesa.

Levy, Erza y Juvia, suspiraron profundamente, con algo de alivio. Sabían lo afectada que había resultado su maga celestial, tras el fallecimiento de la de Sabertooth, y no habían cruzado demasiadas palabras sobre ello, puesto que, en parte, no habían querido agobiarla.

—_¿Se ha sabido de algo más? _–preguntó Natsu.

Levy volvió a suspirar, mientras negaba con la cabeza, con desánimo. Cuando supo de las extrañas circunstancias gracias a lo que le había contado Lucy, había estado durante casi tres días encerrada en la biblioteca, buscando magias y causas que se asemejaran a los efectos que le había descrito. Hasta que Gajeel, acompañado de Lily, habían irrumpido con fuerza en el lugar y la habían sacado a rastras, en contra de su voluntad.

—_¿Qué tipo de magia es capaz de hacer algo así? _–murmuró Levy.

—_Una muy peligrosa _–apuntó Erza–. _Sea lo que sea, o sea quién sea, debemos estar atentos. El hecho de que la encontraran no muy lejos de aquí, nos está previniendo._

—_No podemos estar seguros de ello _–rebatió Gray–, _puede que le ocurriera lo que fuera en otra parte, y ella, sabiendo que algo no iba bien, se dirigiera rumbo hacia aquí._

—_Juvia siente lástima por Yukino–san. No merecía algo así. Nadie merecería algo así_ –concluyó Juvia, apretando sus manos con pena.

Natsu desvió la mirada hacia Happy, que había acudido a charlar animadamente con Charle y Lily a otra mesa, y esbozó una sonrisa taimada. Parecía que todos estaban volviendo a su cauce normal, después de lo que había ocurrido. La sonrisa se hizo burlona, cuando recordó cómo Gray le había espetado (sin venir a cuento), que él y Juvia saldrían de misión, y estarían fuera un par de días, después de que Erza y Levy fueran hacia la barra, buscando algo de tarta para la pelirroja.

—_¿Y a mí qué me cuentas, cerebro de escarcha?¿Es que quieres que te diga algo en particular? _–alzó una ceja, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos, divertido.

Gray bufó, sintiendo un leve sonrojo trepándole por las mejillas. —_Simplemente avisaba, fósforo andante _–se levantó rápidamente–,_ así que ahí te quedas _–espetó, abochornado, y casi echando humo por la nariz.

—_Bien. Diviértete _–espetó, con regodeo.

A Natsu le dieron ganas de reírse, tras recordar como Gray se había paralizado tras murmurar aquellas palabras, y se había lanzado hacia él tras darse la vuelta, para pegar su frente contra la suya, de forma salvaje.

—_¿Desear aclarar algo abiertamente, bastardo? _–masculló cabreado.

Natsu arrejuntó con más fuerza su frente contra la de él. —_Va a resultar que al final eres igual de imbecil que yo ¿No?, ¿¡Pedazo de iglú!?_

—_¡No me compares contigo, capullo!_

Al final, había resultado una lástima que hubiese aparecido Erza para detenerlos, porque se moría de ganas, desde hacía semanas, por romperle los huesos al _cabeza de cucurucho_. Demasiada tensión contenida.

—¿Se puede?

Natsu giró la cabeza, para reconocer, con asombro, como Sting Eucliffe y Rogue Cheney esperaban de pie al lado de su mesa. Aún con el desconcierto pintado en el rostro, asintió con la cabeza rápidamente.

Los dragon slayers gemelos tomaron asiento en frente de él, suscitando miradas curiosas de varios miembros del salón, a la vez que los murmullos recorrían de prisa el ambiente. Se limitaron a beber de sus refrescos, con tranquilidad, hasta que los susurros del salón volvieron a la normalidad. Sting clavó la mirada en el dragon slayer de fuego, mientras daba vueltas a su vaso, de manera inquieta.

—Queríamos agradecerle a Lucy–san. No pudimos hacerlo en su momento, y tampoco es que fuese el más adecuado –anunció Sting, de forma solemne.

Natsu sonrió suavemente, a la vez que jugueteaba con la pajita entre los dedos. —Entonces creo que deberíais hablar con ella.

—Hemos venido de vez en cuando, pero nunca la encontrábamos por aquí –Sting sonrió a continuación, con algo de vergüenza. —Además, teniendo en cuenta las formas con las que me presenté en su casa la última ocasión, no he tenido valor para dejarme caer por allí otra vez, si he de ser sincero.

Natsu sonrió de forma amena. —Ella seguro entendió. Es tenaz.

—Bueno –apuntó Rogue–, también te tiene a ti. Os apoyáis el uno en el otro. Lo he visto. Sé que ella es _importante_ para ti –declaró.

Natsu contempló a Rogue, con atención, mientras Sting se sumía en silencio. —Es mi compa…

—La miras –interrumpió Rogue, de forma brusca, y manteniéndole la mirada–, de la misma forma en que _yo_ miraba a Yukino.

Natsu abrió los ojos con violencia, tras ahogar un jadeo de manera brusca, como si hubiese recibido un puñetazo en plena boca del estomago. Sting se conservaba aún en silencio, tenso.

—Yukino… –comenzó, sin aliento–, ¿Era tu _compañera_? –murmuró, atónito.

Rogue asintió, con el dolor reflejándose en su mirada. Sting suspiró profundamente, a la vez que tomaba un trago largo de su refresco. Sentía la garganta seca desde hacía semanas, a causa de la impotencia que le embargaba desde _aquel_ día.

El dragon slayer de la sombra apretó su vaso, con fuerza, a punto de hacerlo trizas de la presión que estaba ejerciendo. —Quise acompañarla –murmuró, con voz amarga–. Me ofrecí para ir con ella. De verdad que lo hice –soltó una risa seca–, pero se empeñó en ir sola. Cuando la trajeron en ese estado, pensé que me volvería loco –su voz se debilitó, impidiéndole continuar.

Sting llevó una mano hasta su hombro de manera firme, intentando confortarle de algún modo. Desde el momento en que su maga celestial se había ido, había temido por la cordura de Rogue. Había estado acompañándole en su dolor, junto con Frosch, en todo momento. Había dado internamente las gracias millones de veces, porque él aún no hubiese encontrado a su compañera. Era un tema que le tenía aterrado, desde que lo había visto en su hermano.

—¿No estas preocupado por Lucy–san? –preguntó Sting, inquieto.

—¿A qué te refieres? –contestó Natsu, empezando a notar como sus músculos se agazapan, acumulando tensión.

—Lucy–san tiene ahora las _trece_ llaves. Es la única maga celestial que se conozca, que haya conseguido reunirlas todas.

Natsu negó con la cabeza de manera suave, confundiendo al dragon slayer blanco. —Lucy se vio forzada a romper la llave de Acuario en la batalla contra Tártaros.

—¡No seas ingenuo! –reclamó Rogue violentamente, estrellando un puño contra la mesa–, ¡Lucy–san no necesita precisamente las llaves para invocar a sus espíritus! ¡Yukino me lo dijo! ¿Y si el que le ha hecho esto a Yukino, va tras Lucy–san ahora? –demandó, conmocionado–, ¡Podría ser peligroso!

Natsu inspiró profundamente, tomándose unos segundos para contestar, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos y cerraba los ojos. —Aún desconocemos lo que ocurrió realmente. Y existe la posibilidad de que nunca lo sepamos. En cualquier caso, si realmente ese alguien hubiese querido las llaves, se las habría arrebatado a Yukino. Pensadlo detenidamente –inquirió con fuerza, demostrando lo mucho que había dado vueltas al asunto. —En el estado tan débil en el que se encontraba, podría habérselas quitado con facilidad, y sin embargo, no lo hizo. Y eso, en el supuesto de que alguien estuviese detrás de lo que a Yukino le ocurrió. Aun así –abrió los ojos con ferocidad, a la vez que su cuerpo empezaba a irradiar tensión en oleadas–, no dejaré que nadie toque a Lucy un solo pelo de la cabeza –masculló, sintiendo cómo la ira comenzaba a comprimirle la cabeza–, jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie la haga daño, porque lo mataré. Lo mataré mil veces antes de que llegue al suelo, y una vez en el suelo, volveré a rematarlo –aclaró con violencia.

Sting y Rogue le mantuvieron la mirada durante unos momentos. La manera en la que Natsu había proclamado aquellas palabras, los había dejado clavados en el asiento, con el temor acaparándose en cada uno de sus sentidos. Por primera vez, ambos fueron conscientes de que Natsu Dragneel, si se lo proponía, podía llegar a ser verdaderamente aterrador.

Rogue se obligó a tragar con fuerza, e intentó que la mano que aún sujetaba su vaso, dejase de temblarle, a causa de la tensión. —Estate pendiente de ella. No comentas el mismo error que cometí yo.

El rostro de Natsu aguardó, aun en tensión. — No tenias manera de saber lo que ocurriría.

Natsu mantuvo la mirada en Rogue, provocando que él volviese a soltar otra risa afligida. —Tranquilo –declaró–. No perderé la cabeza si es eso lo que te preocupa. Aquel día me prometí que no me convertiría en alguien como _él_. Y no pienso romper la promesa que le hice a ella –su boca esbozó una sonrisa triste. —Me hizo prometerle que seguiría con mi vida, hasta que volviésemos a vernos. Y pienso cumplirla. Si fallo, no podría ser capaz de mirarla a la cara la próxima vez que nos veamos. Así que no te preocupes, Natsu Dragneel. Es algo que pretendo mantener.

Sting esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, mientras Natsu seguía contemplando al dragon slayer de la sombra.

—Pero si deseo pedirte un favor –apuntó Rogue.

Natsu se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, de manera seria.

—Si averiguáis algo… –titubeó–. Si por algún casual descubrieseis lo que reside detrás de esto, ponednos al corriente –apuntó duramente. —Por favor –suplicó con fervor–, no nos dejéis al margen de esto. No _me_ dejéis a un lado. Tengo más derecho que nadie, Natsu Dragneel.

Natsu se mantuvo en silencio unos instantes. Cuando quiso hablar, Rogue volvió a interrumpirle.

—¡No me vengas tú también con las monsergas de Sting, de que la venganza es satisfacción personal, y la justicia es armonía! –Sting se sonrojó, abochornado–, sé que comprendes lo que te estoy pidiendo –demandó con violencia.

Natsu esbozó una sonrisa, medio divertido. —Iba a decirte que contaras con ello. Aunque en parte me inquiete, comprendo tus motivos –advirtió al aire, con la intensidad agazapándose en sus ojos.

Rogue cerró los ojos, aliviado, e inclinó la cabeza en señal de respeto. —Te doy las gracias.

Natsu negó con la cabeza. —Lo entiendo.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Lucy!

Lucy distinguió, con alegría, como el perfil de Loke se acercaba hacia ella, de manera rauda, tras distinguir a más de sus espíritus esperando por ella, cerca del borde de aquella escalera multicolor.

Loke, con adoración, sostuvo las manos de Lucy contra las suyas. —Qué alegría verte, mi Lucy, sé que me has echado de menos, pero el venir a verme a propósito –Loke se secó unas lagrimas imaginarias, con gesto compungido–, es más de lo que merezco.

Lucy sintió como una gota imaginaria la recorría la cabeza. —En realidad, vengo a verle a _él_ –aclaró en un murmullo, un poco avergonzada.

—¡Lo…

—… sabíamos!

La rubia contempló cómo Gemi y Mini revoloteaban alegres, alrededor de ella. Capricornio hizo acto de presencia con su típico tono de voz contenido y tranquilo.

—Yo la acompañaré, Lucy–sama.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza, y se dispuso a caminar detrás de Capricornio. Gemi y Mini, revoloteaban alrededor de la rubia, mientras que Virgo y Aries intentaban animar a Loke, quien emitía un aura depresiva, un par de pasos por detrás.

—Capricornio… –dudó–. ¿Cómo está Acuario? –preguntó en un murmullo.

Capricornio esbozó una sonrisa suave. —Se encuentra muy bien, Lucy–sama. No debéis preocuparos por ella. Escorpio procura estar siempre que puede con ella. Sois vos la que le preocupáis, Lucy–sama.

Lucy alzó la cabeza, sorprendida. —¿Yo?

Capricornio asintió de manera firme. —Si he de usar sus palabras, la señorita Acuario asegura que _necesitáis un novio_.

Lucy se sonrojó profundamente, a la vez que los nervios le retorcían la boca del estomago. Avergonzada, agachó la cabeza y continuó caminando, cuando la imagen de Natsu atravesó su cabeza como un rayo.

—¡Ni hablar! –Lucy se dio la vuelta, sorprendida, para contemplar como el espíritu celestial del león, se apresuraba para cogerles el paso. —¡Lucy no necesita un chico! –espetó hacia Capricornio, apretando un puño con firmeza–. ¡Lucy es demasiado pura e inocente como para echarse un novio! –declaró con fervor.

Lucy se llevó una mano al rostro, avergonzada. —Y me lo dice precisamente alguien que adora a _todas_ las mujeres –declaró, consternada.

Virgo y Aries asintieron efusivamente con la cabeza.

Loke se apresuró en tomar de nuevo las manos de Lucy entre las suyas. —No te angusties, Lucy, sabes que para mí, tú siempre serás especial.

Lucy suspiró, derrotada, y continuó caminado durante un rato. Por andar distraída, se chocó contra la espalda de Capricornio, quien se había detenido abruptamente. Se hizo a un lado, para contemplar como habían llegado al frente de una puerta de gran magnitud. Tragó en seco, a la vez que miraba decidida las dimensiones de aquella puerta. Pegó un respingo, al notar la mano de Capricornio sobre su hombro.

—Nosotros no podemos entrar. Él esperaba por su llegada, Lucy–sama, y solo usted tiene el permiso para entrar. No dudéis –animó con sinceridad.

Lucy asintió emocionada, a la vez que contemplaba como los demás la miraban de manera cariñosa. Agitó su cabeza, para despejarse, y se colocó al frente de las puertas. Justo cuando había alzado un brazo para llamar, las puertas empezaron a abrirse lentamente hacia adentro, tras un suave chasquido.

Y con seguridad, y sin mirar nuevamente hacia atrás, comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la habitación.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—Te estaba esperando, vieja amiga.

Lucy contempló, sin aliento, las vistas de aquella estancia. En una ocasión, había estado en el mundo espiritual junto con sus amigos, tras el vacío temporal de siete años, y se sintió igual de sorprendida que la primera vez. Contempló, con admiración, las miles de constelaciones que llenaban el cielo de aquella habitación.

Llevó su vista al frente, para contemplar como el rey celestial se mantenía de pie, flotando ante ella, en el fondo de la estancia. Advirtió como un sencillo cojín reposaba en el suelo, justo a unos pasos al frente de ella, y caminó hasta él, para arrodillarse encima. Reposó sus manos con suavidad encima de sus piernas, y suspiró profundamente, haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

—Me disculpo de antemano por mi visita precipitada –comenzó, tensa.

El rey esbozó una amplia sonrisa, mostrando su blanca dentadura. —Desde que Libra y Piscis notaron la fluctuación en la magia de su contratista, sospeché de tu llegada. Por eso has venido hasta aquí. ¿Me equivoco?

Lucy negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón. —Deseo hablar con Libra, Piscis y Ofiuco –declaró, de manera firme.

El rey celestial perdió la sonrisa paulatinamente, mostrando un gesto serio. —Sin las llaves, no podrás hacer un contrato con ellos. Me sorprende que no lo recuerdes, siendo usuaria de magia celestial, vieja amiga.

Lucy tragó con fuerza, a la vez que dejaba con delicadeza un trozo de tela negra en el suelo, justo frente a ella, revelando tres llaves doradas y relucientes.

El rey celestial miró a la rubia con curiosidad. —Dispones de las tres llaves, pues. Si deseas hablar con ellos, solo debes realizar el contrato.

—No deseo ligarles a un nuevo contrato –declaró con fuerza.

El rey celestial la contempló, curioso, y negó con la cabeza. —Conoces las leyes que rigen el mundo espiritual. Si deseas disponer de ellos como tus espíritus, el contrato es necesario. No les veras a menos que pactes con ellos, una vez los invoques.

Lucy esperó en silencio, buscando las palabras adecuadas. —Sé que no tengo derecho a verlos a no ser que efectúe el contrato. Conozco las reglas, y también conozco el vínculo que mantenían con su contratista, pero… –se agachó firmemente, en una reverencia–, por ese mismo motivo, no deseo ligarles a un nuevo contrato, sin hablar con ellos primero. He sufrido en carne propia la pérdida de uno de mis espíritus celestiales. Rompí su llave, aunque _ella_ estuviese de acuerdo. Y no pasa ni un solo día en que no lo recuerde –anunció, con fervor.

El rey contempló a la maga celestial arrodillada en aquel cojín, mientras marcaba una profunda reverencia. Suspiró profundamente.

—Los contratos fueron estipulados para que los usuarios de magia celestial pudiesen convocarlos. Si bien es cierto que la atadura se simplifica a un contrato, existen vínculos más fuertes que ligan a los espíritus con sus contratistas. Pocos magos celestiales son capaces de alcanzar esos vínculos, vieja amiga, pero tú –sonrió–, eres uno de ellos. Los vínculos que tú posees con los tuyos no se limitan a simples contratos. Son mucho más profundos, causados por la relación de afecto y lealtad que mantienes con ellos. No eres una simple usuaria de magia celestial, vieja amiga, deberías saberlo a estas alturas. Sé muy bien que perdiste a una _amiga_ por necesidad, y eso es algo que no olvidaré –proclamó con voz profunda–. Por ello, y sólo por esta vez, haré una excepción. Dejaré que hables con ellos. Pero si no deseas efectuar los contratos, y aún así intentar convocarlos, reclamaré las llaves –advirtió con decisión–. Las reglas, siguen siendo las reglas, aunque una vieja amiga me enseñase que, a veces, hay que hacer excepciones, en nombre de los viejos amigos.

Lucy se incorporó, emocionada, ante las palabras del rey, y seguidamente volvió a inclinarse, en señal de respecto. —Te doy las gracias, _viejo amigo_.

El rey celestial esbozó una sonrisa enorme, a la vez que comenzaba a desvanecerse en millones de luces tenues. Sorprendida, admiró como el perfil del espíritu de la balanza, el de los peces y el de la serpiente, se dejaban ver, una vez el espectáculo de luces finalizó.

Se puso en pie precipitadamente, aún de la impresión, y se mantuvo en el sitio. Los tres espíritus la observaban de manera silenciosa. Por un momento, sintió vacilación, pero se obligó a mantener el rostro firme.

—Deseaba hablar con vosotros –comenzó.

Ofiuco se deslizó de forma sinuosa hasta ella, para sisearle con brusquedad a la cara. —No deseo efectuar contrato alguno contigo, Lucy Heartfilia. ¡No deseo efectuar un contrato con nadie! –siseó de manera amarga.

Lucy cerró los ojos, dolida. —No es mi intención forzaros a hacer nada que no deseéis.

Ofiuco agitó la cola, enfurecida. —¿Crees que mi anterior contratista me preguntó si quería hacer un contrato? –refunfuñó–, vosotros, los magos celestiales, os creéis en el derecho de reclamarnos cuando deseéis, por el simple hecho de obtener nuestras llaves.

—Es nuestro destino, ¡Para eso fuimos creados! –interrumpió la madre de la pareja que componía el espíritu de Piscis. —¡Hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces, Ofiuco! ¡Solo porque no estés considerada como uno de los _doce_, no tienes motivos para pagar tu frustración con ella! Aún así, eres uno de los espíritus de las llaves doradas. Esta chica –señaló a Lucy–, ¡Ha venido hasta aquí sólo para hablar con nosotros! ¡Ten un poco de decencia, y escucha al menos lo que tenga que decirnos! –replicó enfadada.

El hijo de la mujer asintió en acuerdo, mientras que Libra se mantenía en actitud silenciosa. Ofiuco volvió a sisear, y cerró los ojos mostrando su molestia, mientras su cola danzaba furiosa de un lado a otro.

Lucy cerró los ojos, a la vez que inspiró profundamente. —Siempre quise tener todas las llaves del zodíaco. Al principio, solo disponía de tres de ellas, como supongo que ya sabréis –sonrió con nostalgia–. Cuando llegue a Fairy Tail, comencé a conocer a todos mis compañeros. A día de hoy, es la única familia que tengo, incluyendo a mis espíritus celestiales. A medida que pasaba el tiempo, me recordaron el verdadero significado de tener un hogar. Llegó un momento, en el que no desee continuar buscando más llaves doradas. Con mis aventuras, si es cierto que seguí obteniendo llaves, pero no por el simple propósito de adquirirlas. De un modo u otro, terminaron en mis manos. No voy a mentiros, y deciros que no sentí felicidad tras conseguirlas. Pero no por el motivo que creéis. Vosotros, los espíritus del zodíaco, también sois como una familia. Al ver como continuaban interactuando con más frecuencia los unos con los otros, fue cuando me sentí verdaderamente feliz. Entonces, conocí a Yukino. En una ocasión, ella me ofreció sus llaves –comentó con sencillez–, únicamente porque se atormentaba con la idea de que no era digna de teneros. Desconozco el tipo de relación que manteníais, pero se que os apreciaba muchísimo –apretó los puños, con impotencia–. Ni si quiera sé si pudisteis despediros de ella. Solo he venido para deciros, que tengo intención de descubrir lo que realmente ocurrió. Si alguien está detrás de la muerte de Yukino, os doy mi palabra de que rendirá cuentas por ello. Y si decidís que vosotros también queréis lo mismo –tragó con dificultad–, sentiros libres de acompañarme.

Lucy mantuvo los ojos cerrados, desesperada. No sabía si habría utilizado las palabras correctas, y si ellos finalmente habían comprendido a lo que había venido, pero al final, había terminado haciendo caso a Natsu. Había dicho lo que había sentido en aquel momento, y ahora se sentía en paz consigo misma.

Continuó tensa, a causa del silencio que inundaba la habitación. Cuando abrió nuevamente los ojos, Libra se había posicionado justo al frente de ella, con el brazo estirado, y ofreciéndole la mano. Lucy jadeo, con asombro.

—Yukino Aguria no mentía, Lucy Heartfilia –el timbre de su voz resonó con suavidad. —Eres valiente, y resguardas un gran espíritu contigo. Accederé a un contrato contigo. Y lo aceptaré por voluntad propia.

Lucy la estrechó la mano, emocionada, mientras advertía como la pareja del espíritu de Piscis también se acercaba.

—Contamos contigo, Lucy–san –declaró el chico, divertido–. Espero que nos llevemos bien, así que cuida de nosotros –sonrió con amabilidad, a la vez que inclinaba la cabeza en una señal de respeto.

La rubia asintió, conmovida. —Lo haré –afirmó con la voz entrecortada.

—¡Oh, querida! –la mujer se abalanzó hacia ella, para apretujarla en un abrazo estrecho–, ¡Yo ya te quiero!, ¡Y estoy impaciente por trabajar contigo y conocernos mejor! –declaró animada.

—Yo también –devolvió con cariño el abrazo de la mujer del espíritu de Piscis.

Volvió a mirar al fondo, donde Ofiuco refunfuñaba mirando hacia otro lado. Se soltó con delicadeza del abrazo de Piscis, y se acercó al espíritu de la serpiente. Justo cuando se encontraba a solo unos pasos, alargó el brazo, ofreciéndole la mano, de manera decidida.

—Puede que no quieras hacer un contrato conmigo, Ofiuco –comenzó, con voz firme–, pero quiero que sepas, que yo si espero poder contar también contigo. Como amigas.

La serpiente giró la cabeza para contemplarla, para luego chasquear la lengua, con irritación. Ladeó la cabeza, dirigiéndose a sus compañeros. —¿Estáis seguros de esto? –preguntó, refunfuñando.

Libra y la pareja de Piscis, asintieron sin dudar.

—No seas tan irritante, ¿Quieres? Y deja ya de hacerte de rogar, pesada –soltó al aire la mujer del espíritu de Piscis, divertida.

Ofiuco suspiró con derrota, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, de manera molesta y cansada. —Muy bien, Lucy Heartfilia –acercó brevemente su cabeza a la mano de Lucy, para volver a apartarse en menos de un segundo. —Podrás contar con los tres. ¡Y más te vale no morir! –acusó con irritación–, ¡O te perseguiré incluso en la otra vida!

Lucy asintió asustada y repetidamente con la cabeza, mientras contemplaba como los tres espíritus comenzaban a desvanecerse. Emocionada, agitó la mano en despedida.

—Nos veremos pronto –aseguró, con alegría.

Los tres espíritus asintieron, con decisión, hasta que desaparecieron por completo de la habitación. Suspiro profundamente, sintiendo como una tranquilidad comenzaba a invadirla de los pies a la cabeza. Cuando se dio la vuelta, advirtió como todos sus espíritus se encontraban detrás de las puertas abiertas, esperándola. Habían visto toda la escena que se había desarrollado. Contempló cómo el orgullo rebosaba de sus rostros. Y sintió la emoción apretarle la garganta.

—Eres una digna usuaria de magia celestial, vieja amiga.

Lucy se dio la vuelta, asombrada tras reconocer la voz del rey espiritual. Se había mostrado nuevamente ante ella, con su actitud imponente.

—Recuérdalo, vieja amiga. Las estrellas nacieron para guiarnos en los momentos de oscuridad y de soledad. Nosotros, los espíritus celestiales, somos la continuación de ese sueño. Los vínculos, vieja amiga, no se limitan a simples contratos, sino a los sentimientos que guardamos y reflejamos mediante nuestros actos. Me siento orgulloso de que seas mi vieja amiga, Lucy Heartfilia.

No olvidaré la amabilidad que has demostrado.

N/A: Y seguimos.

Pocas cosas, pero a la vez muchas, ¿No creéis? He de admitir que he tenido sentimientos conflictivos cuando escribía este capitulo. Por un lado, he decidido mostrar la situación general en la que se encuentran, y por otro, he decidido centrarme justo en el origen del conflicto de nuestra Lucy. Porque todo tiene su razón de ser, como dice nuestro viejo amigo bigotudo, y ya sabéis que yo (ni él) hablamos en vano.

Puede que algunos capítulos puedan ser mas interesantes (e intensos) que otros, pero todos son iguales de necesarios. No pienso escribir mi historia para sólo centrarme en el aspecto personal de los personajes, y no tener ningún tipo de nudo o conflicto. Ni hablar. Porque estoy poniendo todo mi empeño en escribir una historia que merezca la pena leer de arriba a abajo (o eso intento). De ahí, que todos los capítulos sean igual de importantes. No por nada, sino porque en cada uno dejo una miguita de pan, ¿A que sí? (¡O eso espero!).

Respecto a lo que dije de los reviews en mi última nota de autora… Bien. He de decir que no hemos llegado al número que buscaba u.u. Hay una cosa que realmente me tiene preocupada, y bueno… me preocupa el tipo de historias que realmente llaman la atención y se dejan reviews como locos. Es algo que me tiene un poco decaída. Es decir, ¿Qué se busca? ¡Ojo! No estoy diciendo que las demás historias carezcan de calidad o algo así, ni mucho menos. Pero bueno… la calidad de la temática es la que me tiene un poco en tierra de nadie. No se si me estoy explicando bien, y tampoco quiero levantar asperezas con nadie. Es algo que me tiene un poco deprimida, y deseaba compartirlo con vosotros. Porque os quiero, y punto ^3^.

En cualquier caso, y como siempre, agradezco a todas las personas que me han dejado un review, y me han incluido en su lista de favoritos y alertas. A Neko Heartgneel (me alegro de dejarte siempre con la duda de que vendrá después, y me encantaría conocer tu teoría), a GusMUFC7 (casi me puse a gritar al saber que incluyes a mi historia en tu top 10), a ivonne (querida mía, no me sufras, yo intento actualizar cada viernes ^3^), a Mumi Evans Elric (por ahora no puedo confirmar si le ocurrirá lo mismo a Lucy o no, pero ambas sabemos, que en caso de que eso llegara a pasar, nuestro Natsu no dejaría títere con cabeza, fufufu), a 1397L (siento mucho haberte hecho casi llorar, pequeña), a Little Luce (me encanta que te encante mi historia, y te doy mi palabra de que no pararé de actualizar hasta que termine), a velcarleo02 (siento haber roto tu corazón con lo de Yukino, espero que no me guardes rencor por ello), a mi Eru Shiro-San (¡Querida mía!, me alegro muchísimo de que opines que hago que mis personajes actúen como los del manga original, y me alegro de que opines que la parte de Yukino me salió bien ^3^, y sobre todo, ¡Que adores mi vena perversa! Tú si que eres genial, y ya sí que me sonrojé a lo salvaje cuando me dijiste que escribo increíble, no te envío uno, ¡Sino dos abrazos de oso!), a oxybry (espero que no me odies durante mucho tiempo por lo de Yukino u.u, y que sepas que me hiciste llorar de la emoción cuando me dijiste que, hasta ahora, es la mejor historia que has leído de Fairy Tail y el mejor Nalu; por eso mismo, intentaré con todas mis fuerzas no defraudarte), y finalmente a MITWI (me hace feliz que te guste mi manera de escribir, y que los capítulos, aunque sean largos, no te cansen ni se te hagan pesados; no puedo decirte si lo de Yukino tiene algo que ver con lo de Zeref, pero si te advierto que el capitulo que viene vas a querer asesinarme ^3^, fufufufu). ¡MIL GRACIAS!

Gracias a vosotros, y por vosotros, y aunque no haya llegado al número de reviews que buscaba, os dejo, sin más dilación, el título del siguiente capitulo (porque me da la gana, y porque os quiero, y punto ^3^). Recordad que mis títulos son en inglés, así que ya me contaréis cuando lo descubráis… (risa perversa de fondo).

_Capítulo 8.- Masquerade._

Ahora sí, ¡Dejad reviews, por favor ^3^!

Abrazos de oso, ¡Y nos leemos!

Nindë.


	8. Masquerade

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia esta hecha sin fines lucrativos.

**8.- Mascarada.**

—Recuérdame por qué tengo que llevar esta cosa –inquirió Natsu, amargado.

Lucy le arrebató la mascara de las manos, para terminar de anudarle la cinta en los extremos. —Porque lo digo yo –remarcó–. Es la primera fiesta que Sabertooth se anima a celebrar, con motivo de la celebración del antiguo festival del _Tanabata_, y han sido muy amables en invitar a los demás gremios, así que vamos a ir acorde las reglas, te guste o no –aseguró.

—Pero –ladeó la cabeza, de forma desanimada, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos–, ¿Por qué tenemos que llevar antifaz? Entiendo lo del disfraz –se estiró de una de las solapas de la chaqueta–, pero no lo de ocultar el rostro.

Lucy se obligó a suspirar, empezando a perder la paciencia. —Natsu –empezó–. Es su fiesta. Somos invitados. Es un baile de máscaras. Punto –demandó entre dientes–. Es igual que si nosotros organizamos una fiesta en la piscina. Todo el mundo llevaría bañador, ¿verdad?

—Sólo si quieres bañarte –aseguró de manera inocente.

Lucy se llevo una mano al rostro, desesperada. —Tú solo llévala puesta, ¿Vale? –pidió, casi suplicando–. Sólo por un rato. Luego quítatela si quieres, ¿Te parece? –le sedució.

Natsu asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose más animado con aquella idea. Lucy se acercó a él, para empezar a anudarle la corbata. Un aroma suave a leche de almendras, mezclado con vainilla, empezó a embotarle los sentidos. Agitó la cabeza, obligándose a pensar en otra cosa.

—¿Tú también tienes que llevar máscara?

Lucy bufó, completamente irritada. —Natsu, ¡Voy a la misma fiesta que tú! ¡Es evidente que sí! –hizo un ademán con la mano, para darse énfasis.

Natsu se rió suavemente, a la vez que observaba como ella intentaba concentrarse para hacerle el nudo correctamente. —Menuda tontería –aseguró, divertido.

Lucy paró momentáneamente de anudarle la tela, para mirarle con curiosidad. —¿Porqué dices eso?

—Pues… –titubeó, a la vez que entornaba la mirada al techo–, porque reconocería tu olor en cualquier parte, así que es una tontería que lleves máscara. Sabré perfectamente si eres tú –aseguró con decisión.

Lucy contuvo un jadeo, a la vez que sentía como se le entorpecían los dedos a causa de los nervios. Si en ese momento la obligasen a dar un paso, estaba segura de que iría directa al suelo, y sin anestesia. Conocía perfectamente que Natsu no era del tipo romántico. A veces tenía la sensibilidad de un estropajo, y la delicadeza de una lija del cinco. Pero sólo él tenía la cualidad de decir ese tipo de cosas, como quien habla del tiempo, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Cosa que la dejaba totalmente arrebolada, con la piel ardiente, y con los tobillos con la consistencia de un flan.

Se obligó a terminar de anudar la corbata, aún con dedos torpes, y cuando terminó, dio un paso hacia atrás para admirar su obra, satisfecha. Se había partido de risa junto con Erza, cuando averiguaron, mediante Evergreen, que todo miembro masculino de Fairy Tail había decidido ir con la misma temática. Y es que se moría de ganas por ver, como todos iban vestidos como si fueran unos completos mafiosos de los pies a la cabeza.

Natsu, molesto, tiró suavemente de la corbata hacia abajo, aflojándola un poco, provocando que Lucy tuviese que tragar en seco. Tener a Natsu en medio de su salita vistiendo un traje negro, junto con una camisa de color granate, y una corbata medio desaflojada y acorde con el traje, no estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para sus más que destrozados nervios. Durante las últimas semanas, habían tenido acercamientos durante una y otra vez, pero no habían vuelto a besarse, o a tocarse de aquella forma. Parecía como si él buscara constantemente tentarla, al punto de querer que fuese ella quien diese el primer paso. Sobre todo, porque se quedaba contemplándola con aquellos ojos verdes que tenían la asombrosa capacidad de aturdirla. Y es que el muy maldito lo sabía muy bien, porque jugaba con ello a su favor cada vez que podía, provocándola de una y mil maneras distintas. Un roce de más en un brazo, una presión de más de una pierna, un suspiro en la nuca, y todo empezaba a darle vueltas a causa de la hiperventilación. Si seguía a ese ritmo, le daría un colapso nervioso. Y también moriría de la frustración, por mucho que la avergonzara admitirlo. Porque solo deseaba que él volviese a cogerla entre sus brazos, con ese fuego ardiente que conseguía quemarla por dentro.

Si bien era cierto que Natsu había aparcado nuevamente aquella actitud brusca y silenciosa, no sabría decir cual de las dos era peor. Si la brusca y silenciosa, o la tensa y ardiente. Suspiró profundamente, para advertir como Natsu seguía contemplándola con aquella sombra agazapándose en su mirada. Su vientre dio un salto en anticipación. Conocía muy bien aquella sombra.

—¡En guardia, vil villano! –chilló una voz aguda desde su ventana–, ¡Desenvainad vuestra espada, y lucharé contra vos por el honor de mi dama!

Lucy se giró sobresaltada, reconociendo el origen de aquella voz. —¡Happy!

Soltó una carcajada alegre, a la vez que se acercaba para admirar el disfraz del exceed. Happy, orgulloso, infló el pecho y se acercó raudo hasta donde ella y Natsu se encontraban, para dejar que Luce admirara su traje.

—¡Por Mavis –exclamó, admirada–, estás estupendo! –se llevo una mano a la boca, asombrada, mientras admiraba como el gatito lucía con todo el conjunto.

—No sabía de qué disfrazarme, así que le pedí a Levy consejo. Me contó una serie de anécdotas respecto a un apuesto mago enmascarado y encapotado, todo vestido de negro, que defendía a la gente de magos tiránicos y otros villanos. Así que durante esta noche, y para todas las damas de Fiore, seré Don Diego de la Vega, más conocido como: "_El Mago" _–aseguró cómicamente, a la vez que se envolvía en su capa negra, y dibujaba florituras en el aire con su florete de juguete.

Lucy volvió a reír con fuerza, completamente emocionada. —¡Oh, dios! ¡Vas a volver loca a toda la población femenina! –aseguró con diversión.

Happy enfundó su florete, para titubear mientras juntaba sus patitas. —¿Tú crees que a Charle le gustará? –preguntó, con vergüenza.

Lucy se agachó a su altura, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tierna. —Si no le gusta, es que está loca, te lo aseguro.

Happy la miró con ojitos brillantes, para después recorrer con la mirada la silueta de la maga celestial. Tras caer en la cuenta, la cara le cambio a una de completo terror. —¡Luce! ¿¡Por qué no llevas tu disfraz puesto!? –exclamó, cundiendo en pánico, y llevándose las patitas al rostro–, ¿¡Es que te sientes indispuesta del estómago, como en aquella ocasión!?.

Lucy agachó la cabeza, en derrota, y sintió como una gotita imaginaria le recorría el cuello. Menuda imaginación tenía ese gato. A continuación, negó con la cabeza, divertida. —La chaqueta de Natsu tenía algunos botones sueltos, así que ha venido para que se los fijara mejor. Justo ahora iba a prepararme, cuando has llegado.

—¡Oh! –exclamó feliz, tras entender–, ¡Entonces os espero, y vamos juntos!

Lucy asintió con la cabeza. —Voy a cambiarme entonces. No tardaré, ¿vale?

—Eres una mujer –aseguró Happy–, así que seguro que tardarás. Aunque agradezco el detalle, agradecería más que te dieses prisa –comentó, alegre y feliz de la vida, mientras alzaba una patita.

La rubia se sonrojo suavemente, mientras oía las risas de Natsu de fondo. Suspiró con diversión. Cuanta razón tenía cada vez que pensaba que ese gato no tenía remedio.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Natsu silbó con fuerza, contemplando el interior de aquel enorme salón, recién llegados desde la puerta principal. —¡Esto está hasta arriba! –comentó divertido.

Lucy se alzó en la punta de sus tacones, intentando avistar a sus amigos y compañeros de gremio, por encima de las demás cabezas. —¿Dónde demonios están metidos? –farfulló–, ¡Va a resultar titánico encontrarlos!

Happy se acomodó su sombrero negro con estilo. —Si hubiésemos llegado a la hora, nos habría resultado más fácil, joven damisela.

Lucy volvió a sonrojarse de manera suave, mientras soltaba un resoplido. —Os recuerdo que sois vosotros quienes os habéis plantando en _mi_ casa, justo cuando _yo_ iba a prepararme –masculló.

—¡MANOS ARRIBA!

Lucy, Natsu y Happy, enderezaron la espalda de manera inconsciente, a causa del grito a sus espaldas. Instintivamente, levantaron los brazos (y las patitas) hacia arriba, a causa de la impresión.

—¡Asuka Connell! –regañó con irritación una voz tras ellos–, ¡Te he dicho que dejes de ir haciendo eso!

—Pero mamá –gimotéo una voz infantil–, ¡Podrían ser sospechosos! ¡Aquí todo el mundo va enmascarado!

Lucy, Natsu y Happy, empezaron a relajar los brazos (y las patitas) hacia abajo, a la vez que se daban la vuelta con cautela, hasta contemplar a una mujer vestida de sheriff, con los brazos colocados en jarras, y a una niña con la cabeza gacha, montada en un palo con la cabeza de un caballito en el extremo superior, y sujetando un revolver de juguete.

—¡Asuka! –reconoció Happy–, ¡Menudo susto me has dado! –gritó, llevándose una patita al pecho, notando su corazón retumbando acelerado.

Natsu y Lucy asintieron quedadamente con la cabeza, mientras que la niña, junto con su madre, se giraron para mirarles con curiosidad.

—¡Happy! –exclamó la niña alegre, en reconocimiento, mientras que Bisca soltaba un suspiro aliviado–. ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

Happy suspiró, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza, y cruzaba las patitas en un gesto serio. —Es lo que conlleva esperar a una dama, pequeña Asuka –anunció de manera solemne–. Los caballeros han de esperar por las _mujeres_ _tardonas_.

En un parpadeo, tuvo que llevar sus patitas hacia su cabeza, tras un golpe seco y agudo que sintió. Se sobó en la zona adolorida, con lagrimitas en los ojos, y alzó su vista para encontrar a la rubia, aún con el puño en alto, y con la venita de la frente hinchada.

—¡_Lucee_~ _malvadaa_~! –gimotéo, frotándose el chichón–, ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Te recuerdo que los caballeros no dicen esas cosas a las damas –susurró en actitud tenebrosa.

La niña alzó la vista, curiosa, para contemplar a la jovencita. —¿_Luce…_? –preguntó, extrañada.

Lucy mantuvo la mirada de la niña, nerviosa.

—¡Kyaaaaa~! –chilló emocionada–, ¡_Elsa_!

Lucy rió con alegría, mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la altura de la niña, que seguía dando vueltas a su alrededor, completamente excitada, montada en su caballito de palo.

—¡Es increíble, lo sabía! –gritaba la niña–, ¡Sabia que el parecido sería asombroso! ¡Oh…! –exclamó, al acercarse un poco más a su melena trenzada, que caía hacia un lado–, están heladas –afirmó, asombrada, acariciando con cuidado las estrellitas de hielo que decoraban el cabello rubio–. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

La cara de Lucy volvió a adoptar un gesto aterrador. —Bueno… –titubeó–, digamos que Gray me debía un _pequeño_ favor –susurró con gesto malévolo, a la vez que miraba hacia otro lado.

Natsu y los demás ladearon la cabeza, con la confusión y la curiosidad inundándoles el rostro, ante la afirmación de la rubia.

Hacía unos días, Bisca y Alzack habían decidido tomar una misión, por lo que le habían pedido a Lucy el favor de hacerse cargo de la pequeña en su ausencia. Habían estado jugando en el parque, y después habían mantenido con Natsu y con Happy una competición por parejas a los dardos en el gremio. Cuando el aburrimiento había acunado a la niña, se le ocurrió la idea de alquilar una lacri–película. Habían estado sumergidas en confusión, debatiendo, hasta que finalmente la niña se había decantado por una titulada: "_Frozen"_. Tras llegar al gremio, había contemplado, con asombro, como los demás miembros habían estado mientras preparando palomitas y acomodando las mesas. Y al final, terminaron todos viendo la película.

Soltó una risita, cuando a los tres minutos, Natsu había cruzado contrariado los brazos, al ver que una de las protagonistas poseía la habilidad mágica de crear hielo y nieve.

—_¡Como no! _–exclamó crispado–, _¡Menuda magia mas cargante! ¿No escupe fuego? ¿Ni un poco?_

Desde el fondo chistaron, con molestia, instándole a que se callara.

—_No voy a partirte ahora las piernas, antorcha humana _–murmuró Gray, mirando a la niña del sombrerito naranja admirar los paisajes nevados–, _pero luego te vas a enterar_ –declaró, mientras crujía los nudillos.

Cuando la protagonista, Elsa, se había despojado de la moderación, y había construido por sí misma un palacio de hielo en aislamiento total, la niña había mirado a la usuaria de magia celestial durante unos segundos, con curiosidad.

—_Creo que tienes un aire a ella, Lucy _–había dicho la pequeña.

Suspiró con alegría, ante el recuerdo, y miró a la niña contemplar su traje. Sin la ayuda de Juvia, nunca la habría quedado tan bien. Y es que la maga de agua la había retocado las medidas, tras pedirla una mano conociendo su habilidad con las manualidades.

La pequeña contempló admirada el delicado vestido largo y azul que portaba, mientras una tela más vaporosa la cubría los brazos, y simulaba una segunda piel de la propia tela del vestido, que caía en gracia tras su espalda en una especie de capa.

—La verdad es que tú me diste la idea –afirmó la rubia–. No tenía decidido ningún disfraz, así que pensé en probar.

La pequeña asintió repetidamente con la cabeza, complacida. Paseó los dedos por la tela vaporosa de una de las mangas. —Es precioso –declaró con alegría–, ¡Y el parecido es asombroso!

Lucy se sonrojó profundamente, a la vez que Bisca se acercaba a su hija, y la enganchaba del cuellecito de la camisa. —Estoy completamente de acuerdo –afirmó con seguridad–, pero usted, jovencita –miró a su hija–, ya hace un buen rato que debería estar preparándose para dormir.

—¡Pero mamá…! –comenzó la niña, en desacuerdo.

—Ni peros ni nada, Asuka Connell –apuntó su madre con firmeza–. Has venido a la fiesta, te has divertido jugando con Lector y con Frosch, has bailado con papá y con los demás, y ahora es tiempo de descansar.

La niña agachó la cabeza, desanimada. Al final, tomo un suspiro largo y quejumbroso. —Está bien –murmuró–. ¡Pero el año que viene me quedaré otro ratito más! –aseguro la niña, con confianza.

Bisca rió ante la pasión de su hija. —Eso lo dejaremos para el año que viene, ¿de acuerdo? –cogió a su hija en brazos, a la vez que agarró el caballito de palo en una mano. —Alzack nos está esperando fuera. No sé si nos veremos más tarde, pero si no es así, divertíos mucho, chicos –dijo con una sonrisa.

Lucy agitó su mano en respuesta, tras ver como la niña agitaba un brazo despidiéndose de ella, mientras se alejaba en brazos de su madre.

Y se giró para ver como Natsu y Happy aguardaban por ella.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

—¡Lu–chan! –chilló Levy, tomándola de las manos–, ¡Estas increíble! Y el parecido es asombroso… –musitó, paseando la mirada por el cabello rubio trenzado a un lado.

Lucy rió, ante la coincidencia de palabras de Levy con las de la pequeña Asuka. Contempló a la ingeniosa joven de cabello azul, enfundada en un sencillo y corto vestido verde manzana, con un par de alas sobresaliendo por su espalda. La usuaria de magia de escritura se había decantado por disfrazarse de una ninfa del bosque. Y es que con lo grácil y etérea que era, la venía que ni pintado.

Contempló como Gajeel había optado por llevar el mismo traje blanco que había utilizado en su presentación conmemorativa cuando había tocado la guitarra. Y tuvo que contener una carcajada, al vislumbrar las míticas gafas negras de sol que portaba.

—¡Vaya! ¡Por fin habéis llegado!

La rubia giró el rostro, para vislumbrar a una imponente Erza disfrazada como una bailarina de la danza del vientre. Admiró la tela de tonos morados que sobresalía de su cabello recogido, mientras que las juntas de las pulseras de sus muñecas y tobillos, tintineaban con cada movimiento que hacía, acompañándola. Vislumbró con diversión, como uno de los miembros del gremio se Sabertooth se sonrojaba profundamente, tras dar un traspié después de recorrer la tela transparente que "cubría" sus piernas.

—Creo que hemos llegado en el momento justo –anunció la rubia con diversión.

Gray, enfundado en un traje oscuro y una camisa azul marina, llegaba junto con una feliz Juvia vestida de zíngara, con un pañuelo atado sobre el cabello, en una blusa de mangas largas, con un corpiño ajustado de cordones, y una falda larga de vuelos que rozaba el suelo con cada paso que daba. Tras reconocer a Lucy, se acercó rauda hasta ella.

—Juvia sabía que no se equivocaba –afirmó, tras mirar con detalle el vestido azul vaporoso–. Aunque no entiendo por qué no dejaste que Juvia hiciera más larga la abertura del vestido –murmuró, tras ver con detalle como una de las piernas se vislumbraba desde el muslo de manera tentadora.

Gajeel se acercó con sorna a la maga de agua, tras ver como el cuello del dragon slayer de fuego se había girado de manera brusca, tras el comentario de la joven vestida de gitana. —¿Qué ocurre, adivina? –preguntó al aire con burla–, ¿No te ha mostrado tu bola de cristal la que podrías haber liado si llegas a hacer eso?

Juvia se sonrojó profundamente, en entendimiento, mientras Wendy, cubierta de una capa y capucha roja, con una cesta de mimbre del brazo, y un Romeo con traje gris y camisa blanca, se acercaban raudos tras vislumbrarlos, con un Lily metido en una armadura de caballero, y una Charle con un vestido de la época antigua, portando una graciosa caperuza, de la cual sobresalía un largo velo de la punta.

—¡Vaya Lily, estás muy _fortificado_! –comentó Happy, con alegría, asomándose por la abertura del yelmo.

Se giró para contemplar a Charle, provocando que la gatita blanca le mantuviese la mirada por unos segundos, curiosa. Justo cuando Charle quiso comenzar a hablar, Happy sacó pecho, a la vez que hacia una leve reverencia mientras la tomaba de una patita.

—Joven damisela –anunció Happy, en tono solemne–, Don Happy de la Vega, para servirla.

Charle, que sintió como las patitas le temblaban de la emoción, se sonrojó profundamente, a la vez que le tiritaban los bigotes de la turbación. Ni siquiera calló en la cuenta de que los demás les contemplaban, atónitos.

—C–C–Charle… –musitó, presentándose con voz débil, y siguiendo el juego al gato loco y azul–, u–un placer conocerle.

Happy, feliz de la vida, se incorporó, a la vez que ofrecía con caballerosidad una patita a la exceed de color blanco. Contra todo pronóstico, Charle se agarró a la patita azul, totalmente azorada, justo como lo hubiese hecho una damisela de la época medieval.

—Verá, querida –comenzó Happy, metido de lleno en su papel–, no soy de por aquí, pero me encantaría que me acompañara a dar un tranquilo paseo. ¿Sabía que…

Con la boca abierta, contemplaron como Happy se llevaba de la patita a una arrebolada Charle, como si fueran dos tórtolos presos del amor a primera vista. Hasta Lily, de la impresión, ni se inmutó cuando su yelmo se cerró de manera abrupta, entorpeciéndole la visión.

—Ver para creer –musitó Wendy, aún estupefacta de la impresión.

Natsu, Levy, Juvia, Gajeel, Romeo y Gray, asintieron con la cabeza, en un gesto atónito. Lucy se llevó una mano a la boca, intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír tras ver sus caras. Y es que ella ya se esperaba ese comportamiento por parte de Happy, después de la exhibición que le había mostrado en su casa. No pudo aguantar la carcajada, tras ver la cara desencajada de Natsu. Parecía que él aún no había estado del todo preparado.

Erza suspiró de manera soñadora, a la vez que cruzaba los brazos en un gesto de aprobación. —El amor es así. Además, la noche aún es joven, ¿No creéis?

Cuando la usuaria de magia celestial quiso darle la razón a Erza, un destello rojo llamó su atención. Con curiosidad, giró el rostro para mantener la vista en el muchacho, que justo se había dado la vuelta para darle la espalda, a la vez que reposaba los brazos sobre la barra del fondo. Siguió escudriñando el perfil de aquel joven alto, y reparó con curiosidad en su pelo azul y alborotado, para después abrir los ojos con fuerza. Quiso chillar, de la emoción, a la vez que se giraba hacia Erza, pero se obligó a morderse la lengua.

—¡Erza!

La pelirroja se volvió, con curiosidad, ante la llamada de su amiga. Extrañada, contempló como la rubia se acercaba hasta ella, para tomarla de un brazo, con oculta emoción.

—Erza –repitió–, ¿No te apetece tomar algo? –preguntó.

La pelirroja titubeó. —Bueno, ahora que lo dices, no estaría mal.

—A Juvia también le apetece. ¿Qué dices, Levy–san?

—Claro, estaría bien –afirmó la ninfa del bosque.

—Me encantaría tomar una gaseosa fresquita –apuntó Wendy.

Lucy, sin querer, apretó el brazo de Erza, en pánico. —¡NO!

Las cuatro chicas voltearon para mirarla, con curiosidad, ante la abrupta negativa de la maga celestial.

—Es decir… –dudó–, creo que _sólo_ Erza necesita tomar algo, _ahora_ –masculló–. Nosotras podemos ir más tarde, ¿verdad? Mientras podemos ir a bailar, o no sé… –aireó, como si estuviese hablando de algo irrelevante.

Levy se encogió de hombros, mientras que Wendy y Juvia asintieron con conformidad. Lucy se volvió hacia Erza, con seguridad.

—Tú tienes que ir. _Ahora_ –repitió, a la vez que le dirigía la mirada mas intensa que hubiese forzado nunca.

Erza la contempló con curiosidad, a la vez que esbozaba una sonrisa tranquila. —Está bien. Iré a por un martini doble con muchas aceitunas, y volveré. ¿Te parece?

_Elsa_ asintió efusivamente con la cabeza. —Me parece _estupendo_ –aseguró con firmeza.

La pelirroja rió con fuerza, a la vez que se encogía de hombros. —Ahora nos vemos, chicos –se dirigió a los demás que estaban un poco más retirados, llamando su atención.

—¡Estaremos aquí! –gritó Wendy, tras ver como Erza se alejaba en dirección a la barra, y como la usuaria de magia de armadura alzaba una mano en respuesta, transmitiendo que había oído a la dragon slayer del cielo.

Más tarde, Lucy caería en la cuenta, con gran ilusión, que Erza no volvió a hacer acto de presencia en toda la noche. Y es que reconocía el mérito del joven Jellal, para tener el valor de colarse sigilosamente en una fiesta de disfraces, únicamente para admirar desde la distancia a la pelirroja.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Natsu vislumbró, por tercera vez, y por el rabillo del ojo, como Hibiki Lates, de Blue Pegasus, volvía a desviar su vista hacia la pierna al descubierto de su maga celestial. Agarró el whisky de fuego con fuerza, a la vez que contenía un potente gruñido. Vale que él no tuviese derechos sobre las piernas de _Luce _(por el momento), pero tampoco permitiría que nadie más los tuviese. Porque lo decía él, y punto. Porque si tenía que terminar achicharrando los ojos del tipo ese, no pestañearía en lo más mínimo.

Había estado jugando a una competencia de piedra–papel–tijera con Happy, mientras esperaban a su amiga en el salón de su apartamento. Cuando había aparecido enfundada en aquel vestido azul, ajustado, vaporoso, y sobre todo tentador, se había obligado a dirigir la mirada hacia otro lado, intentando no abalanzarse sobre ella para no enganchar la tela del vestido, y terminar desgarrándolo utilizando aquella endemoniada abertura, para descubrir, con fervor, el cuerpo que cubría.

—_Oh _–admiró Happy–, _estás muy bonita, Lucy_.

La rubia había sonreído con alegría, hasta acercarse a ellos dos en mitad de la salita, provocando que la tela azul vaporosa se ondeara, hipnotizándole con el movimiento.

—_Muchas gracias, es usted todo un caballero_ –declaró jocosa, provocando que Happy inflase el pecho, orgulloso.

La rubia había alzado la cabeza para buscar su mirada, esperando por su opinión. Sabía que ella esperaba un comentario de aprobación por su parte, pero había sentido la boca tan reseca, que solo había sido capaz de mirar hacia otro lado.

—_Te ves bien._ _Es mejor que nos vayamos ya_ –comentó al aire–, _deben estar esperándonos_.

Quiso darse un cabezazo contra la pared, tras advertir como la boca de ella había decaído en un gesto triste. Pero al segundo había vuelto a sonreír, asintiendo con la cabeza, y adelantándose con Happy hacia la puerta.

Volvió a gruñir. Se sentía tan ardiente en su presencia, que ya no sabía qué hacer. Cuando había reconocido el disfraz de _Elsa_, había querido bufar por la ironía. Y es que llevaba semanas intentado provocar a su propia maga-celestial-de-hielo-y-nieve, y no había habido manera. Le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde la última vez que la había tocado, y empezaba a temer seriamente por su cordura. Porque después de haberla _sentido_, no se sentía capaz de estar lejos de ella. Quería volver a rozar aquella piel, y quería volver a mordisquear aquella boca, con todo el frenesí que le recorría por las venas. Aunque también sabía que después de _probarla_, no habría absolutamente _nada_ que pudiera apartarla de él. Por ese motivo, había intentado durante ese tiempo, que ella diese el paso por sí misma. Las dos veces en las que ambos habían perdido la cabeza, había sido porque él no había podido contenerse. Por eso, había estado poniéndola nerviosa constantemente. Puede que quisiese a Lucy para él solo, pero quería otorgarla la oportunidad de que fuese de forma voluntaria, y sobre todo porque fuese lo que ella deseaba. Porque no le valía que le deseara, después de que él la provocara. Suspiró profundamente, sintiéndose en conflicto consigo mismo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cabeza de cerilla? –consultó Gray, con sorna–, ¿Tienes algún problema con cierto _vestido azul_?

Natsu le devolvió la mirada, con la brusquedad de una descarga, mientras sentía como la vena de la frente se le hinchaba de manera súbita. Aún no había olvidado ese _pequeño_ favor que había comentado ella al aire, como si nada. No pudo contener durante más tiempo el gruñido.

—¿Que te pasa, _Olaf_? –masculló, medio cabreado–, ¿Es que quieres _abrazos calentitos_?

Gajeel, junto con Lily, Wendy y Romeo, rompieron a reír con fuerza. Gray sintió como la venita de la frente también se le hinchaba, a la vez que se levantaba de manera brusca, provocando que Natsu se crujiera los nudillos en anticipación, y con salvaje satisfacción. Oh si, esto es lo que él necesitaba. Necesitaba una buena tunda, y le partiría el culo al cabeza de cucurucho, porque ya se encontraba bien caliente, porque le había hecho un _pequeño_ _favor_ a _su_ _Luce_, y porque le daba la gana.

Justo cuando Gray quiso abalanzarse sobre él, contempló como una mano pequeña y sigilosa, se había dirigido hacia la corbata del muñeco de nieve, y había tirado de él con fuerza, provocando que el usuario de creación de hielo tuviera que agacharse, hasta encontrarse con una pequeña y voluptuosa maga de agua.

—A Juvia le apetece bailar –musitó–. ¿No le apetece bailar a Gray–sama? –preguntó con suavidad.

Gray parpadeó un par de veces, sintiendo como aquellos ojos azules lo distraían de algo que, hasta ese momento, era importante. —¿Eh?

—Juvia está segura de que a Natsu–san no le importará que Gray–sama baile con Juvia, y que después se partan la cara si quieren, ¿Verdad que no? –le consultó con fingida dulzura.

Natsu, aun estupefacto, negó torpemente con la cabeza. Gajeel casi dejó caer el vaso de cerveza, por la impresión, mientras Lily, Romeo, y Wendy, contemplaban la escena con curiosidad.

—Pues entonces, si me permites, Natsu–san –comentó con soltura–, te lo devolveré más tarde.

Unas recién llegadas Lucy y Levy, contemplaron, con emoción, como una elegante y resuelta Juvia desaparecía con gracilidad entre el gentío del baile. Y con un Gray _dejándose_ arrastrar por ella.

Levy dirigió una mirada intensa a Gajeel y suspiró profundamente, para darse valor. Se acercó con resolución hasta la mesa, y tomó a Lily de una patita.

—¿Vamos a bailar nosotros también?

Lily se sujetó el yelmo, para mantenerlo abierto. —Me encantaría, Levy–san, pero tendría que transformarme para poder acompañarte –comentó.

Levy se agachó a la altura de Lily, para mirarlo con ternura. —No será necesario. Seguro que nos apañamos –aseguró.

Con decisión, Lily se sacó el yelmo, y dio un salto hasta el suelo, para ofrecer una patita a Levy. —Cuando desee, joven damisela.

Levy rió con fuerza, ante la broma del gatito negro imitando a Happy. —Por supuesto, joven caballero.

Y los dos se perdieron entre el gentío.

Gajeel tomó un trago de su cerveza, con tranquilidad, a la vez que alzaba y reposaba las piernas encima de la mesa. Cuando cayó en la cuenta, se atragantó con la cerveza, y abrió los ojos con brusquedad, para levantarse de un golpe y salir corriendo tras ellos dos, dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

Lucy y Natsu sintieron una gota imaginaria recorrer sus cabezas.

—Vamos nosotros también Wendy, será divertido –aseguró Romeo, animado.

La jovencita de pelo azul y largo, tomó con cuidado el yelmo de Lily y lo guardó en su cesta de mimbre, la cual descansaba sobre la mesa, para levantarse junto con Romeo.

Y cuando Natsu y Lucy quisieron darse cuenta, también se habían ido, dejándolos solos. A Lucy le recorrió un escalofrío al pensar nuevamente en la palabra _solos_. Vislumbró como las demás mesas de alrededor seguían llenas, y suspiró aliviada.

—¿Te asusta quedarte a solas conmigo?

Lucy pegó un respingo tras tomar asiento, sobresaltada por aquel tono ronco que había adoptado. Parecía como si la voz le raspase completamente las cuerdas vocales. Y el vientre se le retorció en tensión.

_Oh, no, y ahí vamos otra vez._

—Pero… –comenzó–, ¿Qué dices? ¡Nunca lo he tenido! –masculló con enfado.

Natsu suspiró con poca paciencia, y se quitó con brusquedad el antifaz, para levantarse de golpe de la silla. Lucy se encogió en su asiento, agarrando con fuerza su copa de champán, e inquieta ante la tensión que el cuerpo de Natsu irradiaba por si solo, clavándola en el sitio. Contuvo la respiración cuando se paró al lado suya, para tomarla de un brazo y levantarla. Contempló como sus ojos verdes refulgían en lo que parecía ardor y agitación.

—Lucy, ¿Qué estamos haciendo? –masculló entre dientes.

Lucy aguantó la respiración, tras contemplar como Natsu la miraba fijamente a los ojos, con su rostro a centímetros del suyo. Se remojó los labios, presa de la turbación.

—Yo… –titubeó–, tomar una copa de champán, y tú… –dirigió la vista hacia su cuerpo–, invadir mi espacio personal.

Natsu bufó, irritado. —Hablo de nosotros. Lucy y Natsu, Natsu y Lucy, como pareja –aclaró con molestia.

Lucy contuvo un jadeo seco. —¡Hoe! ¡Vaquero! –exclamó, sintiéndose indefensa–, ¡No puedes pasar de diez a ciento diez en dos segundos!

Natsu se pasó la mano por el pelo, alborotándolo, y sujetó el brazo de Lucy con firmeza, provocando que le siguiera. Necesitaba salir de ahí, o se volvería loco.

Lucy, irritada, se zafó del brazo con brusquedad. —¿Sabes qué? –demandó con fuerza–, que me voy a los jardines. Y me voy _sola_. Necesito tranquilidad.

Natsu se puso en medio, inutilizándola el paso. —Espera, solo quiero hablar contigo.

—¡Yo quise hablar contigo! –gritó, desesperada–, ¡Y tú no quisiste escucharme! Así que soy _yo_, _ahora_, la que _en este momento_ no quiere hablar contigo.

Y Lucy pasó por su lado, golpeándole en el hombro por la brusquedad del movimiento, mientras la tela vaporosa se ondeaba por la rapidez de sus pasos.

.: - :. .: - :. .: - :. .: - :.

Lucy gruñó, mientras daba vueltas de un lado hacia otro, de manera frenética. Lo haría. Se lo retorcería. Le retorcería el pescuezo, lo zarandearía de la camisa, lo acribillaría a capones, ¡Y finalmente lo lanzaría a un pozo de una patada en el culo! Se llevó la mano al rostro, frustrada, mientras sentía una punzada en la sien. Su cerebro estaba funcionando a demasiadas revoluciones. ¿¡Por qué había tenido que sacar el tema justamente esta noche!? ¡Podría haberse esperado, al menos! ¡O haber tenido un poco de delicadeza, y no haberla abordado cual corsario a un buque caribeño! Pero no… el señor aquí-te-pillo-aquí-te mato había hecho acto de presencia, para arrasar con todo a su paso, ¡Para no variar! Podría haberla tanteado, o haber sacado el tema con suavidad, pero hablamos de Natsu, claro, ¡De Natsu! ¿¡Pareja!? ¡Pero si hace unos meses, ni siquiera quería estar en la misma habitación que ella por más de quince segundos! Bueno, vale, está bien. Reconocía que desde aquello habían pasado muchas cosas.

_¿Cómo intentar, tal vez, hacerte el amor apasionadamente contra una pared?_

Gruñó nuevamente, al pararse con brusquedad sobre el césped, notando la humedad y el frescor a través de sus zapatos. Estaba sufriendo la súbita tentación de volver al salón de baile, para lanzarle uno de sus tacones con todas sus fuerzas a esa dura cabeza rosada, aunque sintiera las mejillas a punto de arderle.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Lucy–san?

Lucy se volteó de manera brusca, con gesto enfadado, provocando que la persona que había salido a los jardines, pegase un respingo del susto. Al reconocer al personaje, la cara le cambió drásticamente, a una de asombro.

—¡Rogue! Oh Rogue… –la rubia se acercó hasta él, apenada–. Discúlpame, es solo… –dudó–, bueno, no tiene importancia –musitó, mirando hacia otro lado.

Rogue sonrió con sencillez. —Tranquila. Puedo hacerme una idea.

Lucy miró al dragon slayer de la sombra con curiosidad. —¿Ah, si?

Rogue asintió con soltura, a la vez que suspiraba divertido. —Vamos, Lucy–san. Solo conozco a una persona en este mundo, que es capaz de sacarte de tus casillas con facilidad.

La rubia se sonrojó levemente, apenada, y desvió la vista hacia otro lado. ¿Tan evidente era? Quiso darse un golpe en la cabeza, a causa del desengaño.

—Pero también he de decirte, que él también es muy obvio respecto a ti.

Lucy alzó la cabeza, con curiosidad, para mantenerle la mirada. ¿Natsu? ¿Obvio? ¡Pero si era el hombre más instintivo e impulsivo que había conocido en su vida! Entrecerró los ojos, dudando de si estaban hablando del mismo Natsu, pero luego agitó la cabeza, cuando concluyó en que sólo conocían a uno, y por lo tanto, sólo podían estar hablando del mismo.

Advirtió como Rogue tomaba asiento en uno de los bancos de piedra, con tranquilidad, invitándola a acompañarle con un gesto sencillo. Lucy sonrió, y se dirigió a tomar asiento a su lado.

—¿Sabes? –comentó al aire–. Cuando conocí a Natsu–san, lo primero que pensé, es que era un inconsciente –soltó una risa suave–. La verdad, es que a día de hoy creo que sigue siéndolo, aunque puede que un poco menos; sin embargo, también pensé que era una persona muy sencilla –la miró atentamente–. Él deja de ser básico, en el momento en que tú, entras en la ecuación.

Lucy quiso decir algo, pero solo pudo mantenerse callada, a causa de la impresión. —Rogue… –musitó–, deberíamos…

Rogue sonrió con tranquilidad. —Lo que yo siento por Yukino, no se irá, solo porque no hable de estas cosas. Es algo que he aprendido en este último tiempo. Duele, si, no voy a mentir. Pero… –alzó la vista al cielo nocturno–, quiero poder contarla un montón de cosas, la próxima vez que nos veamos. Ella me enseñó que uno realmente empieza a vivir, cuando te implicas con los demás. Caes, aprendes, y te levantas otra vez, utilizando el apoyo de las personas que están a tu alrededor, y que te demuestran que les importas. Y –suspiró con profundidad–, solo quiero que ella se sienta orgullosa de mí.

El dragon slayer de la sombra se quedó paralizado, de la impresión, al sentir como un cuerpo menudo y envuelto en una tela vaporosa y azul, se enganchaba a su cuello, emocionada, y sintió la cara sonrojarse con fuerza, a la vez que comenzaba a temblarle el cuerpo de los nervios.

—Sé que ella ya está orgullosa de ti. Estoy segura –Lucy sorbió con fuerza, emocionada–. Yukino fue muy afortunada por tenerte, Rogue. Y seguro que el día de mañana, podrás contarle no solo una, sino millones de cosas.

Rogue dio unos cuantos golpecitos torpes en la espalda de la maga celestial, sin encontrarse muy seguro de saber que hacer. Empezó a sudar frío, al imaginar que alguien que saliera a los jardines a tomar un poco el aire, malinterpretara la situación. Pegó un respingo, con los nervios estrujándole la boca del estomago.

—Venga, venga –sobó con torpeza uno de los hombros de la rubia–, mujer, no llores. Si alguien que yo conozco saliera ahora, y te encontrase llorando en mis brazos, lo mínimo que querría hacerme sería partirme las piernas, y no querrás dejar a un dragon slayer sin piernas, ¿verdad?

Lucy soltó una risa estrangulada, a la vez que soltaba del cuello a Rogue, y advertía como se ponía en pie. Agudizó el oído, curiosa, tras reconocer como comenzaba la melodía de un suave vals dentro del salón.

—Voy a comprobar que Frosch no se haya vuelto a perder entre el gentío –comentó con soltura–. No se recomienda que uno esté solo, y menos en una fiesta tan bonita como la nuestra –comentó jocoso.

Lucy negó con la cabeza, dándole la razón, tras suspirar con suavidad. —En seguida entro, descuida.

Rogue esbozó una sonrisa tranquila, mientras que Lucy contemplaba como se dirigía de nuevo al interior del salón. Puede que siguiera molesta, pero Rogue tenía razón. No podía quedarse en los jardines esperando a echar raíces. Apretó un puño, decidida, a la vez que se levantaba con los ánimos renovados.

—¿Me otorgaría el honor de concederme esta pieza –consultó una voz suave, a su espalda–, _Lucy Heartfilia_?

N/A: Lo sé, lo sé.

Vais a matarme. Sufriré una muerte lenta, horrible y dolorosa, lo he asumido. Aunque… mi maldad no tiene límites, os lo advertí. Y quien avisa no es traidor (traidora, en este caso) ^3^.

¡Y continuamos! Bueno, bueno… este capítulo habla por sí solo, o al menos eso he intentado, jeje. Nunca sé como atinar con la longitud de los capítulos, así que intento que estén entre unas doce y quince páginas de Word. Y no veáis si cuesta… si queréis que los capítulos sean mas cortos, comentádmelo, y si los queréis más largos…, pues comentádmelo también.

Respecto a este capitulo, poco puedo decir. Eso si, me he partido literalmente la cabeza para que esta fiesta no fuese la típica que metes en una historia para que todos vayan divinos de la muerte. Lo siento, sabéis que mi cabeza no funciona así. He decidido darle a Rogue un respiro, en el sentido de que a través del dolor, podemos llegar a la superación personal. Si bien es cierto que él nunca superara lo de Yukino, no significa que no pueda convivir con ello, aunque le siga doliendo. ¡Porque eso es el dolor! El dolor no se supera en días, ni en meses, y puede que incluso en años. Porque a veces, nos dejan heridas que no llegan a cicatrizar nunca, aunque aprendamos a convivir con ellas.

Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios para este capitulo, y sobre todo, espero que hayáis disfrutado con su lectura, como siempre. Millones de gracias a todas las personas que me habéis dejado un review (porque me hacéis feliz), y a todas las personas que me han agregado a su lista de favoritos y alertas, os animo a que también dejéis un comentario, aunque solo sea para saber si os está gustando, o si tenéis alguna duda:

A oxybry: si, sé que tengo la vena perversa, lo lamento u.u (aunque luego no tanto). Muchas gracias por decirme que te gusta mi manera de escribir, y sobre todo, que los personajes estén siendo fieles a sus personalidades originales. ¡Ay, como sabes que yo siempre voy dejando miguitas de pan!

A Eagle Gold: Me hiciste llorar. Sin anestesia. Mi historia…, ¿¡De las mejores piezas del fandom Nalu en español!? ¡Casi me matas! ¡Ojalá fuera así, sería completamente feliz! Espero seguir adecuando las personalidades de Natsu y de Lucy en su justa medida, que los contextos continúen siendo fluidos, y que este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado.

A Neko Heartgneel: no sabes cuanto me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir. A veces pienso que soy demasiado rebuscada, o detallista, y me martirizo con ello. ¡Y es que el mundo de Fairy Tail es tan extenso! Me da lastima utilizar solo dos personajes, por lo que intento involucrar a todos, aunque en una minoría, claro está. Espero que mi historia no llegue nunca a aburrirte, y lleguemos juntas al final. Que sepas que me debes una teoría, por cierto…

A Guest: espero que tengas razón, y espero que mucha gente esté enamorada de mi historia. Así mismo, espero que este capitulo te haya dejado con ganas de más, como siempre, y que mi trama siga envolviéndote.

A locaaaenamoradaa: gracias por estar siempre pendiente de mi historia, y miles de gracias por seguirme y por hacérmelo saber.

A 483Miu: agradezco tu comentario, y concuerdo contigo en el hecho de que hay algunas historias muy buenas que no las otorgan el valor que se merecen. Así mismo, te doy las gracias por tu review, y aunque solo desees decirme dos palabras, siempre me alegrará ver un comentario de tu parte. A mí jamás me resultarás seca o ruda, que lo sepas. Intentaré continuar con la calidad todo lo que pueda, para que nunca desanimes en comentar.

A Maribalza: me alegra que siempre leas mis capítulos, y agradezco que en esta ocasión te hayas animado a comentar. Muchas gracias.

A ToriiLavinge: ¿Transparencia en los detalles? ¿Temática perfeccionada? ¡Estáis decididos a que me de un colapso nervioso de la felicidad que me invade! ¡Muchísimas gracias, joé! Lo cierto es que no he estudiado literatura, ni una filología, pero desde pequeña siempre me ha apasionado la lectura. Espero que los capítulos no se te hagan muy largos, ¡Porque me moriría del disgusto si pierdo a alguien por ese motivo!

A AomeAzakura: gracias por tu comentario, y deseo que la espera no se te haya hecho muy larga.

A mi Eru Shiro-San: ¡Querida mía! Ay, que te digo… tus comentarios me hacen feliz. Soy tan feliz de que se filtre el esfuerzo que hago mediante las palabras, y que no os enrede ni os harte…He llegado a la conclusión de que aunque mi historia no sea tan popular como otras, os tengo a vosotros, que es lo importante ^3^. Por cierto…, tu teoría muy buena, nena, tendré que tener más ojito contigo… fufufufu. ¡Un abrazo de oso, cariño!

A lottiesaysrelax: querida, adoro tus reviews. No tengo palabras. Sobre tu primera pregunta, si bien es cierto que Levy y Gajeel han hecho sus apariciones, recuerda que los estoy utilizando de pasada, como ya dije en su momento. Eso sí, por ahora no puedo responderte al hecho sobre si la intensidad de los sentimientos de Gajeel, se encuentran al mismo nivel que el de Natsu… y con esto te he dicho todo lo que podía decirte hasta este momento. Respecto a tu segunda consulta, Laxus es un dragon slayer de segunda generación, y he de decirte que has dado en el clavo. Por cierto, me alegro muchísimo de que pensaras que Ofiuco no firmaría el contrato, ¡ese era mi plan!

A Guest²: me alegra tanto que pienses que mi historia, no es una historia vacía, y tenga matices y matices por todos lados… Sobre los espíritus, ya se sabrá un poco más, pero ahora no es el momento.

A ValeLaPeqee: ¡Gracias por tu primer comentario! Y espero seguir sorprendiéndote con cada capitulo, de verdad. No abandonare el proyecto, tienes mi palabra. ¡Y sobre todo, espero que aun sigas viva y no te haya pasado nada a causa de la curiosidad xD!

Y finalmente a ivonne: espero que no desees asesinarme, aunque después del final que os he plantado no me extrañaría… u.u. ¡Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!

Por cierto, he de daros una mala noticia… Se que sabéis que actualizo todos los viernes, pero el siguiente capitulo no saldrá a la luz hasta dentro de dos semanas. De verdad que lo siento, pero es algo necesario. ¡MILLONES DE GRACIAS! Y ahora sí… ¡DEJAD REVIEWS!

Nos leemos!

Nindë


End file.
